A New Beginning
by BobFlimmer
Summary: Ulquiorra is killed at Los Noches but he doesn't cease to exist and mysteriously reforms in Soul Society.M for Language and adult content. *This is the rewritten version. Had to delete and remake story due to computer problems. Still same story.
1. The End is the Beginning

This is immediately after Ichigo destroys Ulquiorra.

Read and Review! Please!

*This is the Re-Written version.

Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter One- The End is the Beginning is the End

As he started to fade into oblivion Ulquiorra finally realized what drove this human boy to push himself to the brink of his own destruction to save this girl. Ever so slowly he reached out to the human girl Inoue one last time before he became part of the Hueco Mundo air. As his hand grasped for hers he was gone, becoming part of the desert from where he was born all those centuries ago.

_It's a shame' he thought, 'I finally know what it is to have a "heart" and now I'm gone for all eternity… never to see this girl again._

His mind began to wander and he contemplated how the outcome of the Aizen's war would go thinking that with this boy the Soul Society would be almost unstoppable but never the less he was stuck in Hueco Mundo for the moment and his comrades were in the real world so he could really have no educated guess as to who would win. Either way he couldn't care less he had planned to abandon Aizen had he lost anyway because his sole purpose was to get stronger as is any hollows but now it was all gone. He thought perhaps had he survived his encounter with the human boy Kurosaki he would have led a slightly different life as some human emotions started to creep into his mind. Finally he was engulfed in black and he couldn't help but wonder how much time he had left considering he had been in this void between life and death for a few minutes now.

_Maybe it is my immense amount of Reiatsu that's allowing me to stay in this state for so long._

Then all of the sudden he was gone and he was with Inoue back in Los Noches. This isn't what he had expected. He looked down astonished to find he was without a scratch and was back in his unreleased form. Among everything else that was happening when he looked down at a sleeping Inoue he felt something he had never felt, happiness. The despair that was the source of his resurrección as an Espada was gone as he looked at the sleeping girl. He walked over to her sleeping figure and touched her face ever so lightly so she wouldn't wake. He could feel the heat coming from her body and he could smell her sweet scent. He knew now what a heart was and why humans cherished it. He knew that he would give his new found heart to this girl. In mere seconds the attributes and personality of this girl that had failed to interest him just a few hours ago now seemed to be all he had ever wanted. He was truly overwhelmed by all the emotions and feelings this girl had inspired in him. He felt that all that he had ever worked for as a hollow was now useless compared to being with her. In this moment he heard something that made him turn around to find a mirror image of himself already charging a cero to destroy him and Inoue. His newly inspired emotions consumed him in fear of saving her. When the pseudo-Ulquiorra sent the blast he found it harder to block then expected and found he couldn't completely block it. With a cold, heartless voice the split image of himself said,

"We can never be one of them, we can never live like them and we can never love. We are a hollow born of sorrow and despair, we can never be anything else. We have no heart."

The mirror image disappeared in almost an instant. With what energy he had left he turned to see a battered and injured Inoue upright in her bed. She looked at his injuries and immediately called upon her powers to heal him. He told her to save herself and let him die, although he wasn't sure if that was voluntary since it went against every fiber in his Espada body. She didn't even seem to acknowledge he had said anything.

"Leave me be woman, heal your wounds!" he yelled but then she did something that made him fall silent.

She reached her hand out to his and grabbed it saying, "It's ok Ulquiorra I want to make sure your ok, I'll be fine."

As she said this, two tear tracks of blood came down from her eyes while she was healing him. _Her face. _"Inoue stop your going to…" As he was about to argue with her again to heal herself first he felt another presence. The split image came but this time in Ulquiorra's Segunda Resurrección form.

"You can't let these emotions you feel make you weak. You were so strong and look how far you have fallen." the heartless image said in an almost mocking way. "These feelings the humans have are so weak and ever so easy to manipulate."

Ulquiorra saw him start to charge a Cero Oscuras as he pointed it at Inoue's head. He could feel her hand trembling in his as she looked at him with her grey eyes now full of fear. With all the strength he had left, since he wasn't near being fully healed, he tried to charge a cero and jump in front of her. He had known that it was futile as he wasn't even in his released form but he had to try so he put every last ounce of reiatsu in his cero and blasted it at the same time his mirror image did. He attempted to cover Inoue using his body as a shield but he knew this was it. He who had been given a second chance for unknown reasons was about to be destroyed twice in a span of what seemed like minutes. Despite his logic telling him it was impossible he had done it anyway for some emotional feeling that he didn't even fully understand. He closed his eyes when he saw his cero was easily destroyed and the enemy blast was coming at him and Inoue quick. He had his eyes closed for what seemed like an eternity. He could suddenly feel the heat and knew he had no hope. When the heat seemed to just stay there he was confused.

_Surely I should be dead by now. _he thought.

He opened his eyes and confusion would have been an understatement of what he was feeling. He was lying on the ground looking up at the… sun?

_There is no sun in Hueco Mundo, only a reversed crescent moon. This is most certainly odd. Wait what about Inoue. _

He turned and got up to find he was in a field by a small pond but Inoue was nowhere to be found. _I must be in the world of the living. _he thought not sure if he was dreaming or was dead. He found that he was wearing his tattered, battle worn clothes from where he had fought the human Kurosaki. He immediately was hit with an unusual feeling in his throat.

_Thirst? No that couldn't be it. I'm a hollow and hollow have no need for water._

But it persisted so he decided maybe the battle had changed his anatomy slightly as he did have most of his internal organs blown away it was only logical to think his body had to regenerate in an unusual way. He walked to the pond and bent over to get a drink but before he could even cup his hands he jumped back, crawling backwards from the water.

_What was that I just saw?_

He slowly walked back to the water and looked at the reflection. He may have been wearing his Espada clothing but he looked nothing like one. His half helmet that usually was on his head, the remainder of his mask from before he was a Arrancar was gone and his hollow hole had filled itself in. His once pale skin was now a normal peach complexion and his green tear tracks were gone.

_This face isn't mine. _Though he knew it was, it just simply didn't have any remnants of his former Espada life. He went to touch wear he once had his ivory helmet and found it be eerie when he only felt soft hair.

_Did this have something to do with the woman? This shouldn't be possible. I'm no longer an Espada._

He pointed his finger at the water and tried to charge a Cero. A green ball of energy started to form at the end. Deciding not alert any nearby people he closed his hand negating the attack.

_At least I still have my powers. _he thought chuckling slightly. Did I just laugh? This girl most certainly has changed me.

He reluctantly looked up from his reflection trying to get his bearings. He vaguely saw a building in the distance so he started walking hoping to find out what has happened to him. As he drew closer to the building his instincts were telling him something was wrong, something wasn't right. As he got closer he noticed the building was actually a run down little shack and behind it seemed to be a small village of some sort.

_This isn't Karakura._ _What other town can have such dense spiritual particles? Perhaps it's an abandoned part of Karakura._

He walked down the dirt streets when he noticed a rather plump man chasing a small girl.

"Get back her you little bitch! I'll teach you for stealing food from me!"

The girl had a scared face and when she saw Ulquiorra jumped behind him. Her tiny fists clenched onto his shredded uniform out of fear and hoped he would help her. Ulquiorra looked down in surprise and looked back up in time to see the fat man had caught up to the little girl.

"Hey you, unless you have a death wish I suggest you hand over the girl!"

Ulquiorra looked with disinterest, "I have no intentions on protecting this girl, though _I suggest _you restrain from making empty threats. Trash like you couldn't hope to even cut me. Answer me trash, where am I?"

At being insulted the fat man became enraged and ignored Ulquiorra's question, "What did you call me? Now you and that girl are going to pay." The man unsheathed a sword and charged the former Espada. Ulquiorra sighed as he caught the bladed with his bare hand. The man looked in shock.

"Who are you?!"

"Your not worthy of knowing my name."

Ulquiorra gave the man a swift kick sending him through the small shack and through the back wall, where he slammed into a tree. The girl looked up with eyes full of what Ulquiorra thought was fear. He turned to continue but felt a small tug on his uniform. He looked down seeing the small girl with tear filled eyes,

"Thank you sir. I didn't mean for you to have to get in a fight but I was just so scared. He was a really scary man. I'm sorry."

Ulquiorra stared at her, taking in her image. She was no older then 6 and was rather petite in size. Her hair resembled the setting sun and she had expression filled grey eyes.

_She looks exactly like Inoue._

Ulquiorra felt something deep within him and bent down to her level. He looked at her and said, "It's fine girl. You shouldn't be out here alone. Where is your family?"

The small girl face showed an expression that Ulquiorra knew very well, despair.

"They were killed by a pack of hollow a few weeks ago…" She was on the verge of crying when Ulquiorra grabbed her shoulders with his hand saying, "Then you shall come with me. You can't hope to survive on your own."

The small girl wrapped her arms around the former Espada instantly making him tense up. His natural reflex was to push her away but something took him over and he slowly embraced her. As quickly as that feeling had taken him over it had disappeared and he stood up forcing himself back into his normal expressionless self.

"If your coming with me you can't slow me down, understood?"

The small girl just nodded and walked along side him for awhile in silence. After an hour or so the girl nearly was scared to death when an emotionless voice asked,

"What is your name girl?"

"Oh, umm I don't know."

Ulquiorra stopped turning to look at her.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well my family wasn't really my actual family. They were just some nice people that took me in when I first got here. Since I don't have any memory of my past life they were going to give me a name but…"

Her eyes started to water at the memory of her adopted family being killed. Ulquiorra had the strangest feeling that began to overwhelm him.

_What is this? Perhaps is it the same emotion the woman felt at the sight of that boy dying? Guilt? No, maybe sympathy. That's sounds more likely. _

After his internal battle of logical reasoning of emotions he decided that he needed to 'comfort' the girl or she would be doing this on a regular basis.

"Well then I shall name you myself."

She looked up with surprise and excitement, "Really?"

"You will name you after the only person that has ever confused and fascinated me in my long life. Someone I hope to eventually find again…" His eyes became glassy as he looked in the distance but quickly regained his composure, "You shall be called, Orihime."

The little girl looked up and smiled, "Thank you umm, what's your name?"

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, 4th Espada."

"Ok then I will be Orihime Schiffer!"

The girl skipped happily ahead as Ulquiorra looked in confusion at her choice of last name. They continued she skipped and he walked for a while in silence, the only noise coming from the little girl humming some tune. Then she stopped and turned around to face him.

"Oh were um in the Rukongai District number 79, Kusajishi by the way. I figured you were still wondering since that mean man wouldn't tell you."

At first the comment didn't register to him as he nodded in acknowledgment of her words. His mind was clouded and bouncing from one thing to another when it finally hit him what he had just heard,

"Rukongai? You must be mistaken that's in the Soul Society girl."

She looked at him with a strange expression, "Yeah I know. Were in the Soul Society. Are you new or something?"

Now Ulquiorra was somewhat alarmed. _The Soul Society? What the hell is going on?_

He decided against saying anything doubting the girl would know anything and just continued walking. They had already walked through one small village, during which little Orihime had decided to latch herself on Ulquiorra's uniform out of fear.

"What are you afraid of girl?"

She looked up at him as the were leaving the outskirts of the small village, "Uh I don't know lots of things, like that mean old man."

The way she had said the last part brought memories back to the Espada of a certain redhead and because of this he involuntarily smiled.

"You have nothing to be scared of girl so long as your with me. I am an Espada after all."

The girl looked at him confused, "An Espada is one of the ten most powerful Arrancar in all of Hueco Mundo. We Espada are stronger than most Shinigami."

He looked down to see that her face had gone from confused to utterly confused. _Of course, she wouldn't know anything about Arrancar and probably only little about Hollow and Shinigami. _

"Well here let me explain it a little more."

He told her everything there was to know about Shinigami and Hollows. He told her about what Arrancar were and how they were created, in layman terms. When she finally connected the dots that he himself was an Arrancar she stepped back and he saw her face full of fear.

"Are you afraid?"

To his surprise she slowly and cautiously walked back to him. She took one of his hands looked it over then felt all over his chest, making him very uncomfortable, before saying,

"Then where is your hollow hole?"

He was surprised at her intelligence since she seemed to be young, _She is extremely perceptive._

He told her about his fight and the woman she was named after and how he woke up here with all his powers intact but how his appearance dramatically changed.

"Oh ok, then No"

He looked her confused before realizing she was answering his previous question about being afraid. He thought it was strange how many common attributes and parallels this girl had with Orihime Inoue.

"So… Can you tell me more about Miss Orihime?"

He smiled at her as they continued to walk talking about Inoue among other things like his past and learning more about each other but Ulquiorra wasn't sure why he was talking to this girl. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy talking to this little girl he just usually wasn't the talking type unless he was interested in something that was abnormal or was an order. He decided he liked talking, it was… enjoyable. After about an hour more of walking toward the center of the soul society to the Seireitei he noticed the small girl looked tired and had slowed down to a very slow pace. He gave her a look and just before he was going to say something like 'hurry up girl' he suddenly felt sorry for her.

He stopped and got on one knee so he was closer to her level and said, "Are you tired?" she nodded and started to apologize, "I'm sorry, I said I wouldn't slow you down I'll speed up don't worry…" Ulquiorra grabbed the little girls hands and said, "It's ok I'll carry you, here jump on my back."

She gave him a big smile and took his offer jumping on his back. Not even 5 minutes had passed and she was asleep, her head resting up against his shoulder. Ulquiorra had a feeling in his stomach that made him happy for some reason. He had enjoyed helping this girl even when he would get deep into his thoughts this girl could help ease his mind.

_I'm happy for the first time in his new life. Such an odd feeling but a pleasant one. _

The sun was beginning to set when he noticed they were almost to the Seireitei.

Ulquiorra decided that he would see if he could talk to a Captain about his predicament. Maybe he could work out a deal with the Shinigami, after all he could be a powerful ally to them. He was almost certain Aizen had lost. He did, after all, only take three Espada and even three Espada couldn't take on the Shinigami captains.

_Aizen underestimated them severely. I told him that but he refused to listen, oh well._

It was strange he suddenly realized it was the first time he had ever used Aizen's name without any honorifics.

_It's a… satisfying feeling._

He finally got to the outer edges during the night and decided that since little Orihime was still asleep he would wait until tomorrow before going into the Seireitei. He was also growing tired though it was a foreign feeling because as a hollow he had never slept.

_I still may have my hollow powers but I'm not sure if I am still an Arrancar. So many things feel different, my reiatsu, my body, even _Murciélago _feels different. I'll wait till tomorrow to figure this all out. _

As he tried to force the troubling thoughts out of his head. He found a run down shack as it started to rain and put little Orihime beside him as he laid down and closed his eyes. He let a foreign thought creep into his head,

_Perhaps if I can figure out these emotions maybe I can start anew. Maybe even with Inoue by my side… perhaps._


	2. Man of Constant Sorrow

Well here is the second chapter of the re-written version of the A New Beginning

Read and Review!!! Please!!!

*Note- Little Orihime is 6 not 8 like the last chapter said. It is now fixed, that was my bad guess my proof reading skills need a little work lol

* * *

Chapter 2- Man of Constant Sorrow

Ulquiorra woke before little Orihime did and instead of getting up he decide to watch the small girl sleep. It was still dark outside the small shack and during the night she had somehow rolled over and snuggled up against him. He watched her tiny chest rise and fall as wondered what she was dreaming of. She had her face buried in his chest while her small hands clutched onto his uniform.

_She seems so peaceful. I wonder if I'll ever be able to feel that way… Why am I acting this way? That woman is most definitely responsible for this. _

Through logical reasoning he decided that he was still following his instincts like any other hollow but that his instincts were somehow altered because of his new found emotions. Whether or not this was accurate was irrelevant, he went with it to ease his own mind. As he watched the small girl a dormant memory came to life and he fell backwards into a deep sleep.

-_Flashback-_

The image started to become clear, Ulquiorra was beaten and bloodied up against a fence of some sort screaming to someone on the other side. "Get your hands off of her you bastards! I'll kill everyone of you!" The small girl in question was with many others and they all seemed to be severely malnourished. They had armed guards around them as they were herded into some building. He saw her break through the ranks and run toward him as the guards took off in pursuit. He threw his arms through the fence to embrace her for what he knew would be the last time. He took in her familiar scent as he heard the guards footsteps grow closer. She had been everything to him, she was his daughter. Before she was wretched out of his arms she started to cry. He petted the small girl's jet black hair that was matted with blood and he knew only one thing would calm her. He started humming then softly began singing her favorite song,

"When the shadows of this life have gone, I'll fly away

Like a bird from these prison walls I'll fly, I'll fly away

I'll fly away, O' glory, I'll fly away In the morning

When I die, hallelujah by and by, I'll fly away"

She looked up from his embrace and when her green eyes meet his, she smiled. Then she was ripped from him, the guards drug her back to the line leading to the building that had the 100 foot chimney. She never stopped smiling as she stared into his tormented soul. She was truly braver than he had ever hoped to be and despite what he had done to comfort her, he was starting to break. He went to scream for her again but some men in uniforms came and started to beat his already weakened body. They dragged him back to where they commanded and as his vision became to become blurry due to the overwhelming amount of pain it. He laid in the mud as the guards left him for dead. After a what seemed like an eternity he rolled onto his back in pain in an attempt to get back up but saw something that made him stop. Above him were, what seemed to be, a million tiny grey puffs slowly desecending to the ground. Either from denial or the severe blood loss he had suffered from he couldn't comprehend what they were.

_Snow?_

As a few 'snowflakes' landed on him he started to smell an all to familiar scent. Burnt flesh. He stared up at the black clouds above him for a moment longer, watching the pieces of ash make their way to the ground before suddenly hit by the realization.

_She's gone_

His heart rapidly became consumed with hatred, anger, and sorrow. With his last bit of energy he pushed himself off the ground and charged the nearest guard. Suprised, the guard was quickly thrown to the ground and Ulquiorra reached for his weapon. He shot him in the head and started toward the officers quarters, knowing they wouldn't have heard the shots over the constant screams and wails of pain from the other prisoners. He walked in the small building to find the head officer with his wife and son sitting at a table ready to eat dinner. They all were caught off guard by Ulquiorra barging into the house. The head officer pleaded as Ulquiorra raised the gun to the small boy's head. As his bloodied eyes started to stream twin tear tracks of blood he said,

"May God have mercy on your souls, because I will not."

A moment later all the life in the small boy ceased to exist as he fell to the ground with a thud. The mother fell to the ground screaming and cradled her lifeless boy and the officer ran toward her. Ulquiorra heartbeat slowed and all his hatred, anger and sorrow vanished. He was a hollow shell and turned completely emotionless as he shot the wife then the officer. He slowly walked out of the door and was meet by a squad of men. They took their aim and just before he was ripped apart by their bullets he said in a cold tone without a hint of fear,

"I'll never forgive you, pathetic trash."

-_Flashback end-_

Rangiku Matsumoto was walking back to the Seireitei from taking care of some hollow in a small Rukongai district. The sun was just breaking over the horizon when she sensed a slight reiatsu burst nearby. Normally she wouldn't have thought anything of it but the reiatsu was distorted.

_It feels like… _Honestly she had no idea what it was but it was certainly powerful.

_It's so dense. I'm not even sure if you could call it reiatsu. _

She proceeded with caution finally coming up on a small run down shack. Knowing that it was early she made the assumption whatever it was, it was sleeping. As she ever so lightly crept through the slightly ajar door, she saw a sleeping young man with a small girl snuggled up against his chest contently sleeping. Matsumoto chuckled mentally remembering how her Captain used to do that unconsciously in his sleep when he had to share her room. She decided that she would just wait until they woke before further investigating, maybe she could even get this kid to go to the Shinigami Academy. As she was about to turn and leave the young man jumped up at an incredible speed in a protective stance of the little girl and had his Zanpakuto unsheathed pushing against her throat. She could feel the cold steel dig into her neck but what really frightened her were the set of cold, emotionless green eyes staring at her.

_This isn't good._

* * *

Ulquiorra abruptly woke out of pure instinct of sensing another presence. His left arm immediately picked up and cradled little Orihime protectively while his right hand unsheathed Murciélago. Before the intruder could even register what had happened Ulquiorra had his sword pressed against her neck. The intruder was indeed a she, a very busty she. He noticed the Vice-Captain badge on her arm. "From your appearance and that badge, am I correct to assume you are Rangiku Matsumoto, Vice-Captain of the 10th Squad?" Matsumoto was baffled,

"Uh, yeah that's right."

Ulquiorra looked at her not once dropping his cold stare.

"Why aren't you with the other shinigami defending Karakura? I did not think that the Shinigami would be so arrogant as to not have every available Captain and Vice-Captain to help with the battle against Aizen."

The busty woman gave him a odd stare,

"Aizen? What are you talking about? We beat him and his Arrancar army over 100 years ago."

Before he could retort the ridiculous accusation, he felt his left arm tremble then a small voice said, "What's going on Ulquiorra?"

He looked down to see that the small girl was frightened and was on the verge of tears.

"Everything's fine, Orihime. Nothing to be scared of."

Matsumoto immediately recalled that name from stories a certain red headed friend had told her. Then she noticed the tattered uniform he was wearing.

_But this can't be him, he doesn't even have his half-helmet thing or his hollow hole. Not to mention she always said he was completely emotionless and this guy seems to be pretty protective over that… did he just call her Orihime?! _

She managed to say, "U-uh are you by any chance Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

The boy just continued staring at her, not changing his persona, "Yes and by the way you said my name you also know how powerful I am, now tell me the truth about Aizen or I'll kill you right here."

She actually feared for her life stuttering, "I'm n-not lying, I s-swear that it was over a hundred years ago."

Ulquiorra slowly sheathed his sword, as Matsumoto let out the breath she had been holding, and let down a still frightened little Orihime saying,

"Alright, prove it."

* * *

Matsumoto had never felt so scared in her life. She was leading the Espada to her captain, it was the only person she could think of.

_He's going to be so pissed at me when he finds out! _

She was hoping a passing shinigami would somehow know he was an enemy an attack him but everyone just casually greeted her. At one pointed she even attempted to make a gesture to show her friend Hisagi, who was now a Captain, that she was in danger.

"Umm, Rangiku why is your eye twitching?"

Ulquiorra just gave her a cold stare before pushing her along and Hisagi thought nothing of it.

"Another attempt to warn someone, and I'll kill you, understand?"

She nodded.

As they walked through the Seireitei, she noticed that the little girl that he had called Orihime was quite attached to him, sometime literally. Whenever someone that looked mean or scary would walk by she would slow down from skipping in front of him and get behind him and hold on to his uniform. Matsumoto thought it was strange that such a cruel and heartless person could be a companion of such a sweet young girl.

"Your really pretty miss Matsumoto."

She looked down to see she was being addressed by the little girl in question.

"Oh, thanks. Your quite the little beauty yourself. So your name is Orihime?"

the little girl smiled, "Yes, Ulquiorra gave it to me and since he did I took his last name. That makes me Orihime Schiffer."

The little girl giggled in excitement of having a name and Matsumoto realized that there couldn't have been a better name for the girl. She was truly like her friend. During these exchanges Ulquiorra stayed quiet and kept himself on guard since he was technically behind enemy lines, though he doubted if anyone could tell with his altered appearance. They arrived at the 10th squads captain's office and when Matsumoto opened the door she was immediately relieved. Before stood her captain as well as Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku.

"Hey there beautiful Matsumoto-chan. Where have you been your good captain has been worried."

Captain Kyoraku couldn't help but laugh as a vein in Hitsugaya's forehead started to visibly pulsate.

"Oh sorry captain I was uh… taking care of some things."

He just sighed, "Yes things but never paperwork, I guess I should be used to it by now."

Ukitake was the first one to notice the newcomers, "Who are these two? Friends of yours."

Before she could answer Ukitake was bent down in front of a surprised little Orihime who was now behind Ulquiorra. "Hey there little girl, what's your name?"

Ever since he could remember he had loved kids. He had never had any though always wanted to but could never find a woman since most of the time he was in bed sick. He reached in his pocket and pulled out some candy that he was originally going to give to Toshiro but decided the little girl might enjoy it more.

"Here." he handed the candies to her tiny hands.

Ulquiorra gave the captain a glare that could have alerted even the most oblivious person that he was close to death but Ukitake was to focused on the smile that the small girl now had.

"Thank you mister! There really good!" Little Orihime hugged him as she started telling him some story about how Ulquiorra had saved her.

Toshiro sighed,

"Where those for me again Ukitake?"

Ukitake gave a chuckle, "What makes you think that?"

Toshiro just ignored him and repeated the question asked by Ukitake earlier, "Who are these two Matsumoto?"

Ulquiorra could tell by the captain's age that it was entirely out of the question that he was indeed a hundred years in the future. Aizen had told him that the 10th squad captain was a child but the teenager that stood in front of him hardly fit the profile of a child prodigy. He was more like a captain in his prime. Ulquiorra decided he might as well accept that some things he wouldn't immediately understand. So he told them the truth,

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, former Cuarto Espada and this is Orihime Schiffer. I found her in Rukongai."

The way he said it in his normal monotone voice was very casual like if he had just said that someone was at the door. At first Captain Kyoraku was the only one that seemed to understand what Ulquiorra had said but soon Hitsugaya was on his guard, grasping his swords handle ready to fight. There was an awkward silence before little Orihime looked up from playing patty cake with an oblivious Ukitake and said,

"Oh hi, nice to meet you."

She immediately went back to playing not recognizing the hostile environment around her. Ulquiorra decide to try to defuse the situation,

"I have no intentions of fighting any of you, however if you plan on attacking I would hope you would at least allow Orihime to leave with your Vice-Captain."

Hitsugaya kept on his guard but released his hand from his sword, "Then why are you here Arrancar?"

The way he had spit out the last word made Ulquiorra slightly irritated but his outer appearance didn't show it.

"I'm not sure." Both captains raised an eyebrow, "I woke up in a field outside of a district in Rukongai. The only thing I remember before that is being killed by that human boy Kurosaki. If I am able to I would wish to stay here in the Soul Society as there is probably little if anything left for me in Hueco Mundo. "

Kyoraku was already back in his usual laidback mood, feeling that he needn't worry about this kid.

"So is it safe to assume that your alliance with Aizen was only skin deep?"

Ulquiorra nodded, "All of the Espada simply fought for Aizen to gain more power, as is the nature of any and all hollow."

Both captains nodded and Ukitake finally looked up after finishing up another hand slapping song with little Orihime to say, "Uh what about Aizen and Arrancar?"

Kyoraku laughed, "You were really zoned out eh Ju-kun? The young man your kneeling beside is a former Espada." Ukitake's smile disappeared as he looked up into the cold green eyes. "Not to worry though he seems to be on our side."

Kyoraku received a harsh glare from Ulquiorra, "Or at least neutral, I guess."

Kyoraku took a seat to try to release some of the tension in the room and Hitsugaya followed suit. Ulquiorra was reluctant but finally sat down with them to discuss their current situation as Ukitake went back to playing with Orihime.

"So you don't have any grudges or ill feelings toward the Soul Society or Shinigami?"

Hitsugaya wanted to cut to the chase and gauge the Arrancar loyalties,

"No, senseless things such as grudges are for the weak. I simply was on the opposite of the war and like I said before I used Aizen to gain more power. Since I assume he is dead that means that my position in his army is also dead therefore I am no longer an enemy of the Soul Society. It's simple logic."

Kyoraku chuckled at Ulquiorra's implied coldness before Toshiro continued,

"Why don't you have your hollow hole and mask fragments?"

Ulquiorra sighed knowing it would take awhile to explain everything. He decided to start from when he died in Hueco Mundo and recount everything he had done to get to his current spot, leaving out both of his strange 'dreams' that he had in between. Kyoraku was completely convinced saying,

"Yare Yare, I pray that you never tell that story to Captain Kurotsuchi, he would want to dissected you to figure out your current form."

Toshiro still wasn't convinced since it was a strange story, "How do we know this is all true?"

Ulquiorra sighed and raised his left hand to his eye. Matsumoto had joined them and watched as he reached to rip out his eye,

"Uhh what are you… oh my God! What's wrong with you?!"

He crushed it and immediately they could see his story unfold in their minds. After it was done Matsumoto said, "Will you be able to grow that back or something?"

He nodded saying, "It usually takes a few days but yes it will grow back. As an Espada I had the most powerful regeneration skills, which I think may have played some role in how I came to be here."

Matsumoto couldn't stop staring at his empty eye socket. "You should go see Orihime she could fix that in like a few seconds. Then you wouldn't have to wait."

The other 2 captains agreed and Toshiro said he was off to talk with the head captain about this. Ulquiorra looked in confusion,

"Orihime doesn't have the abilities to…" then it hit him. They weren't talking about the small girl that was currently playing hide and seek with Ukitake they were talking about _her. _

"She is here in Soul Society?" Matsumoto laughed detecting his excitement under his unreadable face,

"Yeah, she is the Captain of the 4th."

* * *

Please Review they are really appreciated and it helps me gauge how I need to improve my writing style. Not to mention they are nice to read lol


	3. Hope for the Despair

Not sure if anyone noticed but I made a few references to _O brother where art thou? _in the last chapter cause it's awesome lol. This chapter is a little shorter compared to the others but I really like it.

The chapter name was inspired by this drawing-Deviantart .com/art/Hope-for-the-Despair-115358558 -Pretty cool drawing but isn't a scene in this chapter if your wondering. Lol

Anyways that was off topic so hope you enjoy this chapter and remember **Read and Review!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Hope for the Despair

Ulquiorra was staring into a large mirror at his reflection.

"I think it looks good Ulquiorra!"

Little Hime was sitting on the bed of the 10th squad captain with Matsumoto.

"I agree Ulquiorra we had to get you out of that dreadful thing you called a uniform. I'm glad captain and you are the same size."

He glared at the busty woman, "They are going to fix my Espada uniform and not burn it correct? I would like to get out of this Shinigami uniform as quickly as possible."

Ulquiorra, upon Matsumoto's innocent suggestion, decided to change out of his battle worn Espada uniform into one of her captain's minus the Captain haori before he went and saw Orihime. He looked back at himself in the black uniform. Due to the gaping eye socket he also was sporting a black eye patch since he thought it might freak Orihime out. He himself really could care less.

_I really hate these uniforms but I guess it is more acceptable than the other. And perhaps more appeasing to the eye… Where did that come from and why do I care? _

"Ok you ready to go? I'm starving and Orihime always makes lunch for me."

Ulquiorra remembered Orihime telling him of some of her 'concoctions' and shuddered. They walked out of the Captain's quarters and made their way to the fourth. With his new uniform he didn't warrant a double take, he looked like any other shinigami. The thought was both a relief and a disgust to him. His logical side told him it would ease a possible transition into the Soul Society but his personality had always categorized shinigami as trash and since people would mistake him as one, he was disgusted. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a little hand tugging at his. He looked down and saw little Hime over exaggerating her tiredness,

"Oh I'm so tired. I'm not sure if I'm going to make. Just go on without me Ulquiorra."

He sighed as he bent down so she could jump on his back and Matsumoto just laughed at them. The little girl happily jumped on his back and laid her head on his shoulder so she could nap. He wrapped his arms behind his back making a seat so she wouldn't fall off when sleep did set in. They continued their walk in silence until they were in visual of the 4th division. Ulquiorra felt a strange feeling in his stomach that he could only describe as butterflies fluttering. Matsumoto giggled at his overly analytical description and replied,

"It means your nervous about seeing her silly."

He glared at her, "I do not get nervous, especially over seeing someone about healing an injury."

"Oh, is that the only reason you want to see her?"

He shot her an even harsher glare and lied, "Yes."

Matsumoto was an expert when it came to nervous men and could tell he was lying.

_Maybe he likes her, he did name that little girl after her. Orihime used to say that when he died, he seemed to have changed… whatever that means but I think there's something going on between them. _

Ulquiorra ignored the quiet giggle that she tried to suppress.

"Well were here. Welcome to the 4th division."

He followed her through the halls and patient rooms until the reached some stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Well in the human world before they died they always used to eat on the roof of their school so Orihime has always made it a ritual. Everyday they come here to eat lunch."

Ulquiorra looked in confusion as she opened the door to the roof,

"They?"

Before she could reply to his question the scene in front of him gave him the answer. Ulquiorra was frozen as he took in his surroundings. There on the roof of the fourth was a small flat made specifically for Orihime and her friends to eat lunch and sitting in a semi circle enjoying their lunches were Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, Renji, and some other girl that looked familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen her. He was disappointed as he didn't see Orihime among them. Matsumoto ran over greeting her friends who looked suspiciously at the boy still standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rangiku who's that?"

Renji was pointing over to Ulquiorra. She motioned for him to come sit and he reluctantly did as he was asked, laying little Hime beside him. Ichigo took off his Haori and offered it as a pillow for the little girl. Ulquiorra noticed that Kurosaki was now a Captain and that he didn't recognize him. He muttered a barely audible thanks as he took the Captain's haori and put it under little Hime's head. Ulquiorra made a mental note of all the people's appearances around him. Renji also seemed to have been promoted sporting a Captain's haori. Chad wore a normal shinigami uniform and Uryuu was wearing his normal Quincy uniform but had a Vice-Captain badge around one arm. Rukia also had a Vice-Captain badge and seemed to be very close to Ichigo. Ulquiorra always thought the two had feeling for one another, though it was only a theory. It appeared he was correct. Seeing her friend's expecting faces Matsumoto told them,

"Uh let's wait until Orihime and Nel get here before we make introductions ok?"

They gave her a strange look but said ok, Renji didn't even bother to look up from the noodles he was devouring and just grunted. Ulquiorra was debating whether he was hearing correctly.

_Nel? Nelliel Tu Oderschvank is with the Shinigami?_

As his mind raced he was slightly relieved at the fact the Shinigami were at least tolerant of Arrancar and even possibly welcoming of them.

"I'm back! I brought some of my special bean paste club sandwiches!"

Ulquiorra had his back to the door but knew only one person would be that excited over bean paste.

_Orihime. _

As she walked over to join them, he thought she wouldn't recognize him given the apparent time they hadn't seen each other and his altered appearance. If this were true he would be able to convince her that he was a 'friend' not a foe before she jumped to any conclusion. Overall it would just be easier. Unfortunately Orihime sat in between him and Matsumoto which made him even more uncomfortable. She was currently preoccupied with Matsumoto looking at the small girl sleeping which he was thankful. He watched Nel sit by Renji and noticed their close proximity.

_That's odd, wouldn't have expected it. Wait that's a captain's haori, she is a captain too? I guess they are tolerant of… _

He was violently thrown out of his thoughts by the sound of shattering glass. Orihime had looked over at him and recognized who he was immediately, in turn dropping her glass of orange juice.

_I guess I was wrong._

"What's wrong Inoue?" Rukia asked in a concerned voice as Ichigo just stared at Ulquiorra.

Matsumoto gave a nervous laugh, "Guess it is time for introductions."

Ulquiorra stood and said in his normal emotionless tone,

"I believe most of you know me but my new appearance can be deceiving, I am Ulquiorra Schiffer former Cuarto Espada."

As he predicted Ichigo and Renji drew there swords as Rukia pulled Orihime to safety.

"I knew you looked familiar. How the hell are you here? I killed you damn it!"

He sighed, this wasn't going very well. "Kurosaki lower your voice."

He motioned to the small girl. Ichigo didn't even act like he heard, slightly raising his voice even more and releasing some reiatsu,

"You bastard what are you planning and why do you have that girl?! If you have hurt her I'll kill you."

Ulquiorra mentally noted that he hadn't changed a bit in the 100 years that he had apparently been 'dead' or in some other state or dimension. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Uryuu try to grab little Hime. Some dormant fatherly instinct took him over as he snatched the girl from Uryuu's grip and kicked him back into Renji, who was barely able to catch him and stay on the roof. Because of his seamlessly fluid movements little Hime hadn't even stirred from her sleep. Ulquiorra's memories started to take over and control him.

"I'll never forgive you, pathetic trash."

His free hand started to violently spark green as he charged a cero.

Matsumoto mind was racing, _I have to stop this now. _but she couldn't force herself to move under the power Ulquiorra was exerting.

He continued charging his cero to its maximum power. Then Orihime jumped in the middle with tears in her eyes,

"Please Ulquiorra stop! Please don't hurt them…"

Her sad, pleading voice was to much and Ulquiorra balled his hand up making the deadly attack dissipate. Matsumoto was finally able to move again and said,

"Ok lets just all sit and let him explain before anyone does anything stupid, ok Ichigo, Renji?" They nodded but were still glaring at Ulquiorra, who was mentally deciding on how to kill Uryuu. Matsumoto finally coaxed him into explaining everything and after he was finally finished Ichigo said,

"So why are you so protective of that girl if you just met her? You really never seemed to care about anyone other than yourself."

Ulquiorra ignored his question but instead gave a warning,

"If any of you try to harm or take her again " He emphasized the 'again' while he shot daggers at Uryuu,

"I can assure you that you will suffer a most excruciating death, understood?"

They all nodded not bothering to argue, though Rukia had to elbow Ichigo in the ribs to keep his mouth shut. Ulquiorra noticed that it looked like Orihime was wanting to say something,

"Speak woman."

Ichigo shot him another glare, "She has a name."

He ignored the comment and stared at Orihime. She went to speak but stopped before finally saying

"Why do you have an eye patch on?"

Ulquiorra knew that although it was a valid question, because he had forgotten to mention that part due to the severity of the situation, it wasn't the question she was wanting to ask.

"I had to convince Captain Kyoraku and Captain Hitsugaya that I was telling the truth so I used, as you once dubbed it, 'That gross eye thing.' "

He knew no one was going to understand except Orihime who had seen him do this technique once.

"Vice-Captain Matsumoto suggested I ask you for healing but it is unnecessary, it will grow back."

Orihime ignored his remark and used her Shun Shun Rikka to heal it. He marveled at her powers and how much they had improved. He had never personally been healed by her and he had to admit it was the most comfortable feeling he had ever felt.

_It's so warm and relaxing. Almost as if you don't even exist… _

In a few seconds it was over and he had a new eye, or technically his old one but either way he took off the eye patch. Rukia finally decided to introduce her, hoping the others would follow,

"Hi I'm Rukia Kuchiki, Vice-Captain of squad 13."

Ulquiorra nodded in acknowledgment. Rukia nudged Renji,

"I'm Renji Abarai Captain of squad 7."

Everyone began to follow suit, except Orihime and Ichigo who already were familiar with Ulquiorra. He learned that Chad was the 3rd seat of squad 8, Uryuu was Vice-Captain of squad 9 under Hisagi, and the girl he wasn't familiar with was named Tatsuki Arisawa, who was Vice-Captain of squad 2. The rest of lunch went relatively uneventful until Orihime gave Ulquiorra some of her sandwich. Even Ichigo felt it was wrong to trick him like that but watched with surprise. Everyone on the roof had expected him to puke or gag but instead he said absolutely nothing as he ate the food. Orihime who was now calmed down and excited to be sitting next to Ulquiorra finally asked,

"Well what do you think?"

He looked up just now noticing the anxious faces of everyone there. "It's not bad."

Orihime jumped in excitement as everyone else looked strangely at the newcomer. Matsumoto went as far as feel his forehead for any signs of illness. Orihime laughed and was relieved that everyone was relaxed again and that the tension was gone, for now. Despite her initial reaction she was truly happy to see him. At all the laughter and commotion little Hime woke up. She sat up and looked around at her surroundings before finally smiling up at Ulquiorra who had kept her right beside him ever since the incident earlier.

"Hey Ulquiorra can I have some of that?"

She was pointing at the last bit of the sandwich Orihime had given him. He said nothing but handed it to her. Rukia cringed at the thought of the poor girl eating Orihime cooking but was to frighten by Ulquiorra's protectiveness over her to reach out and take the food from the unknowing child. She bit into the sandwich and started to chew it when her face twisted. After swallowing the first bite she reached over to Orihime who had a bottle of Tabasco sauce and said,

"May I have some of that please?"

Orihime help but smile at the overly cute girl, "Yes you may, umm what's your name?"

The little girl took the bottle and said, "Orihime Schiffer, Ulquiorra named me when he found me in Rukongai."

Orihime looked shocked, _He named her Orihime? Why did he name her after me? Maybe he knows someone else with that name…_

The girl bit into her new Tabasco sandwich and smiled, "Much better!"

Besides being surprised at the little girl's remarkably similar tastes in food and appearance to Orihime, everyone there was surprised that Ulquiorra had named the girl after his former prisoner. When everyone finished up and started to leave Orihime stayed back with Matsumoto, Ulquiorra and little Hime.

"Umm hey Rangiku can you go ahead, I need to talk to Ulquiorra."

Matsumoto gave her a knowing look and patted her shoulder before leaving. Ulquiorra looked down at the playful child that was at the moment attempting to catch a hell butterfly.

"Little Hime, wait for me by the door."

The little girl's face went from happy to ecstatic,

"Now I have my very own nickname! I love it! Now I'll go think up one for you Ulquiorra."

She skipped over to the door and sat down. Ulquiorra motioned for Orihime to come sit with him.

"What did you want to talk to me about woman?"

Orihime looked at him, "Uh well I kinda was wanting to ask you about something."

He nodded telling her to continue,

"Why did you reach out for me?"

Ulquiorra was taken by surprise, which was a rarity in itself. He knew exactly what she was talking about but didn't know how to explain his strange new emotions. He contemplated the best way to say it so she could understand.

"I remember thinking to myself as I started to wither away, what is that? I saw your expression and I couldn't figure it out. I thought, What would I see if I cracked open you chest? If I broke open your skull, what would I see? You humans say it so easily. Just like…"

He looked away and Orihime knew he was having trouble explaining how he had felt. He continued without looking at her,

"I reached out for you and then I finally got it. It was in front of me the whole time, I had been entrusted with it and as my vision started to blur I remember seeing you reach out for me. I could see it in my hand, as I watched your despair."

Orihime looked at him with sad eyes as she remembered that day,

"What did you see?"

Orihime watched as a small smile crossed Ulquiorra's face as he faced her again saying,

"The Heart."

* * *

Well another chapter done. Please **Review and tell me what you think!!!!**


	4. Dreaming of a Reality

If your wondering yes this is the same *A New Beginning* story but for some reason it kept messing up on fanfiction so i had to delete the story and make a new one. Unfortunately all the alerts and favs were deleted as well so hopefully peopl who have been reading this story can find this one!!!! Gosh it makes me mad!!!!! lol

Anyways......

-Whew!!! This took a little while but in my defense I had exams to take lol Anyways hope you like. Enjoy and as always Read and Review~!!!! thanks

* * *

Chapter 4 - Dreaming of a Reality

Orihime couldn't stop staring into the deep green pools of the man that just confessed his dying thoughts. Thoughts that were of her. He had even smiled,

_I've never seen him smile… He looks so nice when he smiles. _

She slowly walked to him and put her hands near his face before poking him. Ulquiorra gave a small "Oww." He looked at her about to ask why the she poked him when she said,

"Are you real?"

He looked at her quizzically. Ulquiorra deadpanned,

"I don't think your friends thought my Cero was fake."

Orihime finally smiled and hugged the normally emotionless Espada. Said Espada was once again taken by surprise which by now he surmised that only this girl could have that affect on him. At first he was tension, not use to such contact but eventually returned her embrace. Orihime started to cry in his shoulder making the young man concerned,

"What's wrong, woman?"

Orihime whispered into his ear, "I'm still afraid this is another dream and that if I let go you'll disappear."

Ulquiorra was mind was having difficulty computing what she had just said,

_Another dream? She has dreamed of me? Why would she do that? Why did she even embrace me? I was the one who manipulated her and was her captor. This woman is truly confusing…_

He looked down at her beautiful expression filled face,

_and most fascinating._

Ulquiorra released her from their embrace and said, while holding her hands in his,

"This isn't a dream woman. I'm really here and I don't have any intentions on leaving."

Orihime was silent, still determining if this was real. Ulquiorra sighed,

"I would hope your dreams wouldn't have that annoying Quincy."

Orihime gave a small laugh at his obvious dislike,

"Did you just make a joke?"

Ulquiorra voice momentarily returned to its normal cold, emotionless tone,

"No."

She laughed again at his over seriousness, "So your really here? How did you get here?"

Ulquiorra stared her slightly annoyed,

"I take it you were not listening when I was explaining everything to your friends?"

Orihime put a finger to her chin in thought,

"You explained everything?"

He stared at her in disbelief, "Well you see I was still kind of in a state of shock so I only heard bits and pieces of what you said."

She gave a nervous laugh. He sighed knowing he would have to explain everything _again_ but for once he wasn't that annoyed.

"Hey Ulqui!"

He looked over to the door to see that little Hime was still waiting.

"Ulqui? That is what you came up with as a nickname? It's not very clever."

His voice stayed warm and caring compared to the cold emotionless tone he had taken when the others were around.

"Well that's what I made up so your stuck with it."

The little girl was smiling from ear to ear. They all began to walk down the stairs as Orihime asked,

"Why did you name her after me?"

Ulquiorra was about to answer when the small girl spoke up,

"He said it is because I reminded him of the only person that confused and fascinated him."

Ulquiorra felt his face get warm and turned to his familiar emotionless self.

"You really said that Ulquiorra?" Orihime had big grin.

"Yup and Ulqui even said that you were the most beautiful being in existence and…"

The small girl's speech was interrupted by Ulquiorra shooting her a glare. She just gave an innocent smile while Orihime was madly blushing at being the most beautiful being in existance. Ulquiorra was finally realizing what emotion he was currently dealing with, embarrassment. He wasn't exactly familiar with it but he had heard enough from the woman to understand it. Orihime noticed the blood rushing to his face and had to suppress a laugh. Never in a million years would she have ever thought she would see Ulquiorra embarrassed.

_He looks cute when he's embarrassed. I'll have to remember that. _

She was about to say something when a hell butterfly landed on her hand,

"Captain Inoue please escort the Espada to the 1st squad, take his weapon and use extreme caution."

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra who was getting irritated at trying to figure out some game that Little Hime was trying to teach him.

_Yeah I'll need to use extreme caution alright. _

She giggled at the thought before informing them that they needed to come with her to the 1st squad's meeting room and that he need to surrender his weapon. Ulquiorra just nodded giving her Murciélago. It wasn't like he need his sword to kill these shinigami trash. Little Hime tugged on his uniform and he knew exactly what she was wanting.

"You don't like walking do you?"

The petite girl just shook her head and laughed as Ulquiorra bent down to allow her to jump on his back.

"Alright I'm ready to go!"

Orihime laughed at the uncharacteristic mannerisms that Ulquiorra displayed around the little girl.

_He really is something…_

* * *

They made it the Captains meeting hall in just under thirty minutes. During their walk they had talked about everything from their time at Hueco Mundo to Aizen's defeat to how Orihime became a Captain. Ulquiorra found out that although she had the power to reject any phenomena, she didn't have the power to see in the future. Apparently Orihime and all her friends were coming from a party at Urahara's in celebration of Aizen's defeat when a drunk driver plowed over her. At first she couldn't figure out what had happened but when she saw a group of people surrounding a spot on the road she knew something was up. She walked over into the crowd to see her body, only badly disfigured and bloodied. Soon after the Ichigo did the only thing he knew to do, a soul burial. The Gotei 13 officers found her shortly after and immediately asked if should would join the 4th. Orihime quickly accepted and due in part to her unique reiatsu and previous experiences she retained almost all of her memories. Ulquiorra figured her abilities would be highly valued as a form of healing so none of this was confusing but he did have one question,

"Aizen told the Espada about a certain healer who, according to him, was the most powerful on record as well as one of the top Shinigami in the Gotei 13. I believe she was the Captain of the 4th, Retsu Unohana. What happened to her?"

Orihime realizing they were at the large double doors to go into the meeting just opened them and Ulquiorra got his answer.

"Good Afternoon Head Captain Unohana."

Orihime lead Ulquiorra and little Hime, who now was walking beside him, into the room.

"Good afternoon to you as well Captain Inoue. I presume this is the former Espada you were speaking of Captian Hitsugaya?"

The young captain just nodded. Orihime took her spot among the Captains as Ulquiorra took in his surroundings. There seemed to be many new captains then what Aizen had told him about, though it was to be expected since he had been gone for so long.

_If Unohana is the Head Captain, then what happen to Yamamoto? Aizen was more than capable of doing the job but… _

"Ulquiorra-san, I'm Head-Captain Unohana and I was hoping you could be so kind as to elaborate on Captain Hitsugaya's report on how you came to be in the Soul Society?"

He was shaken from his thoughts by her soft and kind voice but Ulquiorra knew that she was stronger than she let on. He had already devised a escape route if necessary as he recounted everything he had been through the last 48 hours in a emotionless tone. Orihime noticed that he seemed to revert back to his old self when he was around other people. His face was without any expression, his voice cold and emotionless, and his eyes seemed dulled. She started to fidget nervously as dormant memories were reawakening. When he was done he also added,

"If you would allow it, I would like to stay here with Orihime Inoue."

All the Captains looked at him then turned to Orihime who just laughed nervously and awkwardly as she tried to hide her obvious blush. Unohana looked at him without changing her kind attitude,

"From what I have learned from Captain Kurosaki you were Aizen's favorite Espada as well as his most loyal. Do you still have loyalties to Sosuke Aizen? Or will you pledge an oath to the Soul Society?"

Ulquiorra just looked in annoyance at Ichigo who was wearing a fiercer than usual scowl on his face. Ulquiorra turned back to the Head Captain and deadpanned,

"I merely used Aizen to grow stronger as any hollow strives to do, it is the nature of all hollow. I was loyal to him so long as I benefited from it. Now that he is dead and I have reached my peak in terms of power, for now, I have no loyalties to him and I will not pledge allegiance to anyone else. My desire to be with her."

He motioned at Orihime who again wished she was invisible while Nel laughed at the exchange.

"If she is aligned with the Shinigami, then so shall I be. However if she ever were to change that, I would also."

Byakuya spoke up before the Unohana had a chance, "Head Captain, I would hope you could see the danger in allowing someone such as this to live in Soul Society. Aizen planned on using Captain Inoue before and now it would seem as his loyal dog has decided to finish what he started."

Ulquiorra turned his gaze to Byakuya as a new emotion raged inside of him. Despite his inner conflict his outer appearance remained the same, cold and heartless.

"Although you make a valid observation and hypothesis Captain Kuchiki, if that was my indeed my objective I would already have Orihime in Hueco Mundo and the Gotei 13 would be short 3 additional captains."

Byakuya nearly broke his stoic appearance and was about to say something else when Unohana gave a small chuckle,

"You seem very passionate, in an impassive way, of staying here with Captain Inoue but I'm not quite sure that you give our Captains their due credit. After all, all of the Captains are veterans of the Great Winter War but I see you mind won't be swayed and I have no intention of allowing more bloodshed simply over your past transgressions. You will be put through a ranking evaluation test immediately and be give a position in the Gotei 13."

Ulquiorra was about to argue that he had no desire to join the Shinigami and that he was strictly here to be with Orihime when the Head Captain read his mind,

"Captain Inoue you are still without a Vice-Captain, correct?"

Orihime nodded,

"Then it seems we will put you through a rigorous evaluation test usually reserved for Captain level shinigami and if you pass then you will be a candidate for the 4th squads Vice-Captains position."

Kenpachi laughed, "You said you were the former _4__th_Espada right?"

Ulquiorra deadpanned a very cold, "Yes." knowing exactly were this was going.

"Ha, I killed the Quinta and Cero Espada like they were nothing. I doubt this punk is even strong enough to be a Vice-Captain. Maybe we should just send him to the Academy."

Ichigo was about to laugh but remembered the hole that Ulquiorra easily put through his chest.

"I don't know Kenpachi, he is pretty strong."

Kenpachi grunted, "I believe it was me who saved your weak ass from those two Espada in first place."

Unohana just kept her warm smile interjecting, "But I believe it was Captain Kurosaki that saved _you _from Aizen."

Kenpachi just grunted but didn't say another word. Ichigo did let out a small chuckle at that earning him a glare that promised a slow death by means of Kenpachi Zaraki. Ulquiorra ignored the exchange,

"I thank you Head Captain and will go retrieve my sword for the test."

Although he didn't ask, he still waited until Unohana nodded but she only agreed if he had a escort who she, of course, assigned Orihime. Ulquiorra turned to walk out as the other Captains were to discuss an appropriate test determine his overall power level and an according ranking. He was fully aware of the small girl that was hiding behind him and clutching on to him as if it were a lifeline. He couldn't quite figure out why but she seemed to be scared around people other than him.

_How odd. _

When the three of them exited the meeting room and were out of earshot Orihime gave Ulquiorra a punch to the arm. He was baffled not by any pain but the sudden contact,

"What was that for?"

Orihime just looked at him as he had his normal emotionless and unreadable expression before saying with a hint of irritation,

"What was that all about, saying you were only here to be with me and you were only aligned with me? You could have gotten executed for that geez! Your lucky Head Captain Unohana is more understanding then Yamamoto."

Ulquiorra stared at her unsure what she was upset about,

"What is your point?"

Orihime laughed knowing he really didn't have a grasp on the wide range of emotions yet.

"I don't know I was just worried is all."

Ulquiorra looked at her questionably,

"Worried? You were worried about me? Why?"

She looked at him not knowing how to explain it, " Well I just…"

She was having a difficult time trying to express herself which was a strange feeling for her,

"I don't want you to die again."

"Technically speaking we are both already dead" Ulquiorra deadpanned.

"You know what I mean! It was hard the first time and I'm not sure if I can handle it a second time ok?"

She turned away slightly. Ulquiorra tried to understand her and turned her face with his hand so she was looking right into his eyes.

"Woman, there is nothing in the 3 worlds that will ever separate you from me again. Understand?"

Orihime stared into his now warm and vibrant green eyes as she started to smile. Unconsciously the began to move closer together and Little Hime just watched and giggled. Ulquiorra took in her pleasant scent as her lips were about meet his. They were blocking out the rest of the world as the stared into each others souls when a familiar voice brought them back down to earth.

"Uh is this a bad time?"

Orihime jerked back from Ulquiorra who just turned his head to the owner of the voice. He was slightly disappointed turning only to see Matsumoto. He gave her a very cold emotionless glare as she just laughed,

"Here."

She threw him his uniform,

"I figured you would want this as soon as possible, not to mention Toshiro found out you were wearing his uniform so…"

She gave a nervous laugh. Ulquiorra looked at her, still slightly agitated,

"Thanks."

The group continued there walk until they got to the 4th squad's Captain's office. Orihime handed Ulquiorra his sword and sat down at her desk. They sat in an awkward silence before Ulquiorra finally said,

"Would you like me to change right here?"

Orihime realized her mistake in not showing him a place to change and her face changed to a shade of pink. Matsumoto noticed and decided to interject before Orihime could speak saying plafully,

"Well I wouldn't mind and I know Orihime would appreciate it."

Now Orihime and Ulquiorra faces were a bright crimson as Matsumoto laughed. Ulquiorra didn't know how to respond so he decided to just go change. As soon as he exited Matsumoto had to dodge a book.

"What's wrong with you!"

Orihime was still blushing like crazy as Matsumoto continued laughing,

"It was only a joke besides" she had a mischievous grin, "You know it's true."

Orihime face was as red as Renji's hair and she was chasing Matsumoto around when Ulquiorra walked in with little Hime close by.

"If you two could finish up soon It would be most productive as I can not leave without an 'escort.'"

Orihime and Matsumoto laughed as the 4th squad Captain said,

"Oh yeah sorry about that. I guess we better get going."

Ulquiorra allowed them to go through the door first and as Matsumoto walked by she whispered,

"Don't worry she still has plenty of energy for later."

She gave him a wink and walked off as his face turned bright red again.

* * *

They left the barracks and made it to the training grounds were he was suppose to have his evaluation test. The Captains and Vice-Captains were assembled as well as some seated officers. Ulquiorra turned to Orihime and said,

"I need you to watch over little Hime until I'm done."

She was caught off guard at his dead serious voice and just nodded.

_What does he think id going to happen with all the Captains around here? I don't think it would be possible for anything bad to happen. At least he trust me enough to entrust me with her. _

She smiled at the thought and patted the small girl on the head. Little Hime however had a sad face and held tight to Orihime's haori. Ulquiorra walked over to the Head Captain and bowed awaiting orders. Unohana explained he would be fighting with three different captains without any restrictions and how he did would give everyone a gauge on his power. He was also informed regardless of the outcome he was going to be the Vice-Captain of the 4th but that the Captains would like to see his powers in the unfortunate case they had to fight him for real.

"But there is no need for them to worry, is there Ulquiorra-san?"

He knew what she was hoping to hear but his resolve was unshakable,

"As long as Orihime is with you, there is absolutely no need whatsoever."

Unohana sighed but knew that the odds of Inoue being a traitor were about as likely as the sky falling.

"Fair enough Ulquiorra-san. You will start by fighting Captain Kurosaki then Captain Zaraki and your last opponent…"

She stumbled in her sentence which Ulquiorra found strange for someone who was such calm and knowledgeable person. She closed her eyes then opened them and stared at him with a calm but wary expression before continuing in her normal calm voice ,

"And your last opponent will be Captain Kurotsuchi."

Ulquiorra was sure the head captain had been sending him signals that the last opponent would be dangerous but he knew almost everything about Mayuri Kurotsuchi and he most certainly wasn't a threat. At least not to him. Either way he nodded and decided he would take extra but unnecessary precautions when it came to fighting him.

"Alright Captain Kurosaki take your position and Ulquiorra-san take your position."

Ichigo flashed to his spot while Ulquiorra took walked over to the line. Ichigo got in a battle stance and had Zangetsu ready. Ulquiorra didn't even bother unsheathing Murciélago.

"Did you forget I beat you last time Ulquiorra?"

Ichigo was smirking as he said it. Ulquiorra just kept his usual emotionless demeanor saying,

"I believe it was you that said that 'It wasn't me fighting you, it was my inner hollow. I had no control over him.' Therefore it wasn't you who defeated me."

Ichigo went back to scowling,

"Well I've had a hundred years to train while you were doing… whatever the hell it was you were doing."

He released an enormous amount of reiatsu to show him. Ulquiorra sighed,

"Is that suppose to somehow frighten me? You do seem to have more control over that 'inner hollow' as you put it but this time I'm afraid you want have the element of surprise."

Yachiru, who was the referee, was bouncing up in down in excitement. She seemed to have inherited the trait of loving battles from her adopted father. She finally stopped long enough to blow the whistle signaling the start of the match.

"And this time I will not lose."

* * *

I kinda decided to use Matsumoto as a form of comic relief, if you couldn't tell. I think It worked well and also I attempted to foreshadow a few coming events. This evaluation test will probably on last a chapter maybe 2. But review tell me what u think. Peace Out


	5. The Most Dangerous Place in the World is

I got some reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'You did such a good job and I love this story T-T but you need to update it! please? With a bunch of sugar on top? ^w^ Well, even if you do not update I do not regret reading it; Uluqihime forever ^-^' -Saiumi

And

'Lil' Hime is so adorable! I seriously don't know why you don't have tons of reviews! This such an awesome story! Please cotinue with this and update as much as you can!! I'll be eagerly awaiting the next installments! Peace out!!' - Stasiscode

Thank You Very Much!!!!! I was really excited about these!

Anyways sorry for late update, blame school not me lol Read and Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 5- The Most Dangerous Place in the World is…

As soon as the whistle blew Ichigo charged Ulquiorra and let out his trademark attack. Ulquiorra easily deflected the Getsuga Tenshou barehanded and kicked Ichigo back making him clutch his ribs.

"Don't insult me boy. You may have become stronger but you will never be strong enough to face me without your Bankai."

Ichigo smirked, "You haven't changed a bit have you Ulquiorra?"

Said Espada just continued staring at his opponent before Ichigo invoked his Bankai. Ulquiorra could feel Ichigo's new reiatsu and decided to use his sword, unsheathing it slowly making the blade make a screech. Ichigo flashed forward and sliced only to have Ulquiorra Sonido above him charging a Cero. Ichigo sighed,

"Shit."

The explosion was huge and when the dust settled Ichigo was breathing heavy. Ulquiorra just stared emotionless as he began to remember their last battle. Ichigo raised his blade high above him and yelled out,

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The attack was more powerful than Ulquiorra had expected, but still futile. He used his bare hand then his sword to slice it in two, making the deadly attacks fly safely on either side of him.They battled back and forth as the lower ranking shinigami watching started to feel uncomfortable due to the powerful reiatsus. Unohana looked over to where Orihime was standing with the small girl. The head of the 4th was watching on nervously even though she knew that neither of them were going to be hurt, well not after she got done putting them back together. She smiled at the thought of being able to help. Orihime Inoue loved being able to help the weak and strong alike. The fight raged on before Ulquiorra finally found an opening and sliced Ichigo's shoulder. He jumped back and examined his wound smiling.

"You haven't lost your touch."

Ulquiorra kept his cold emotionless demeanor, "Your swordsmanship has greatly improved as has your reiatsu levels but" He made what Ichigo could have sworn was a small smirk, "Your nothing but trash to me."

Ichigo stopped smiling changing it into a deep scowl, "Trash? We'll see about that!"

He put his hand over his face and put on his hollow mask instantly making Ulquiorra feel a familiar reiatsu. Ichigo's power was making the air dense and the surrounding audience of shinigami vice-captains and seated officers were having trouble breathing.

_His mask… it's different. _

Ulquiorra recognized the mask but last time he had seen it Ichigo wasn't in control of himself.

"You noticed my new mask."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh, he had worked over a hundred years trying to control his hollow only recently reaped the benefits of its Vasto Lorde powers. It had almost been 50 years since his hollow had taken over him during a moment of weakness.

"Now I'll finish what I started one hundred years ago!"

He charged the former Espada, raising his sword high in the air and swinging it down with unprecedented force. Ulquiorra was able to block the blade but not the force and flew backwards out of control into a wall causing a collective gasp from the crowd. Matsumoto whispered to Orihime,

"Maybe he isn't as strong anymore."

Said captain shot her well endowed friend a dark glare, or close to what she imagined a mean face was. Matsumoto started laughing and Orihime was about to say something when a voice came from the plume of smoke, "Woman, make a barrier a around the arena." Orihime turned toward where she could see the outline of Ulquiorra in the smoke. Memories started attacking her with his authoritative voice.

_He isn't like that anymore. I'm not his prisoner he is just worried about the crowd, well probably just me and Little Hime but still have nothing to fear. _

"Woman now!"

"Hai!"

She effortlessly put up a strong barrier and the captains looked at her while Matsumoto left for some more Sake. Ukitake turned to Unohana saying,

"Her powers are truly remarkable. She is probably stronger then most of the other captains."

Unohana gave her normal soft smile, "Yes and that's why I'm worried of her submissive behavior toward Ulquiorra-san."

Ichigo laughed a bit in his menacing hollow voice, "Are you planning on hiding in the smoke forever?"

Ulquiorra knew he was no match for this new power and looked down at his sword.

_It's time._

In his usual voice void of any emotion everyone heard, "Bind, Murciélago."

A huge cloud of reiatsu exploded and Ichigo had to cover his face from the flying debris. When it all cleared the Espada was in his resurrection form. Little Hime looked up in awe at her companion's new form with wide eyes.

"He's…H-he's so..."

Orihime looked down at the girl, and was about to reassure her that he wasn't a monster when the small girl surprised her.

"He's so beautiful."

Her voice was soft, respectful and full of awe as if she was seeing a divine being. Orihime had completely forgotten about her fear of him and was looking at him with the same eyes as the small girl beside her. Orihime gave a small laugh and patted her on the head and started blushing as she looked at him.

_She's kinda got a point. He's is really extraordinary and… _

Ulquiorra looked different than he had in that fateful day on the dome of Las Noches and Orihime assumed this wasn't his true form. Ichigo had told her of his 1st form but she had only gotten to see his second. This form was quite different than his second 'true form' but he had most of his hollow features back, the tear tracks, his pale white skin, and even his horns on his head and his wings, although she couldn't tell if he had his hollow hole because he still was in his uniform and she found herself disappointed at this fact. She looked away and started blushing crazily at her thoughts.

_What has gotten into me!? But still… _

She shook her head hoping it would stop making her imagine Ulquiorra in a 'form' she hadn't seen and tried to focus on something else. She looked down to the small girl to see she had a smile on her face.

"He's going to win for sure now!"

Orihime smiled with her as the girl decided to sit down and Orihime joined her but kept the barrier up strong. The little girl laid back into Orihime's lap, feeling a bit more at ease that her new friend wasn't a soul eating, full blown hollow like the ones that eaten her pseudo-family. The two combatants fought on an even field for another fifteen minutes before they both stopped, or rather Ichigo stopped to catch his breath. Ulquiorra was more than capable of countering anything that Ichigo was throwing at him but couldn't get an edge on him. He decided against using his second form. If no one knew of it other than Ichigo, who Orihime said never spoke much of his encounter with Ulquiorra, then perhaps he would have the element of surprise with his Segunda form if he ever needed to fight against the captains.

"It seems your stronger too, eh Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra put his thoughts aside, "It would seem that way… not that I would have needed it to kill a weakling like you."

Ichigo readied himself as Ulquiorra, in a loud buzz of Sonido, appeared in front of Ichigo. The captain blocked Ulquiorra's weapon but failed to see his other hand.

"Ugh, shit."

He looked down to see Ulquiorra's hand through his chest. Orihime and some other captains gasped while Kenpachi laughed. To Ulquiorra's surprise Ichigo started smirking and grabbed the hand in his chest so Ulquiorra couldn't move, something he learned from Kenpachi,

"Weak huh? Maybe this will jog your memory that I'm not weak!"

He started to charge a trifecta Cero between his horns and caught Ulquiorra off guard and couldn't move.

"Damn."

Ulquiorra barely had time to counter it with his own Cero and even then he couldn't negate all the damage. Both fighters jumped back both heavily injured. Ichigo had launched the attack at point blank range and had inflicted as much damage on himself as on Ulquiorra.

"How's that for trash?"

Ulquiorra kept his face unreadable and forced himself to stand straight opposed to be doubled over like Ichigo,

"That was foolish. You seemed to have learned nothing in a hundred years. Now I'll end this."

He used Sonido and got behind Ichigo, ignoring the intense pain running throughout his body. Ichigo was still exhausted from his last attack and didn't have enough time to turn and block. Ulquiorra sliced his off guard chest open from his right shoulder down to his left hip. Ichigo used Sonido and got away from a kill shot. The stared at each other, both heavily encumbered by their injuries and launched forward only to have both of their swords blocked by a small blur appearing in between them.

"The match is over. Return to your normal state, both of you, and go receive medical treatment."

Soi Fon couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by Ulquiorra's cold demeanor as he slowly retreated.

_He was about to kill Ichigo. I didn't even think Ichigo could be beaten after what he did to Aizen…_

"You didn't have to do that Soi Fon I was fine."

Soi Fon smirked as she laid him down while Orihime calmly walked over to Ulquiorra, Little Hime in tow and Ichigo followed with Soi Fon.

"Right. And was getting decapitated part your master plan?"

Ichigo hated when Soi Fon teased him. Over the years she had taught him in the art of hand to hand combat. She was a lot more laidback now then she had been when he had first met her but then again she was also single. Now she had someone to help her, as she put it, 'Blow off some steam and relax.' Ichigo put a hand to his mask and removed it while making his sword turn back to it normal form.

"I wasn't going to be decapitated I had an edge on him and was about to make my move."

He winced as blood was pouring from his numerous wounds.

"Sure keep telling yourself that."

She laughed as Ichigo shot her a glare. They looked away from each other to see Ulquiorra turn back into his unreleased form.

"Ok both of you sit down and I'll fix you up!"

Orihime was overly cheery and the two wounded and bloodied warriors obeyed sitting down.

"Are you alright Ulqui?"

Ulquiorra looked over at the small girl as she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine. It will would require someone much stronger to kill me."

Ichigo grunted in defiance and little Hime smiled. Orihime used her Shun Shun Rikka and within a few minutes they were both back to the states they were in before the battle.

"You have greatly improved since I last saw you use your powers."

Orihime nervously laughed slightly blushing at the Espada compliment,

"Well I have had a hundred years you know."

The small group of Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Soi Fon, Orihime, and Little Hime looked over as they heard a commotion from where the captains were sitting.

"What's with them." Soi Fon looked at Ichigo and shrugged, "Dunno."

They started walking toward the Captains and they saw Kenpachi in Mayuri's face yelling when the scientist murmured something inaudible to them at their approaching distance. The oversized shinigami then turned to the head-captain.

"I don't give a damn this is wrong Retsu!"

Kenpachi motioned to Yachiru who jumped on his shoulder and he left the circle of captains. Ichigo looked in confusion,

_Kenpachi's leaving? H supposed to fight Ulquiorra next… _

"Head-Captain where is Kenpachi going?"

Unohana looked to Ichigo with an uncharacteristic frown and said, "Captain Zaraki did not want to participate in the evaluation."

The group collectively looked at her dumbfounded,

"Kenpachi didn't want to fight?! Why the hell not! He always chases me around trying to kill me and now he has a new opponent and decides he isn't in the mood? What's going on?"

Unohana just sighed and said, "Ulquiorra-san will simply go on to the next captain which is Captain Kurotsuchi."

All the captains had a frown except Mayuri who was grinning like a madman, which was fitting giving he usually acted like one. He gave Ulquiorra an excited glance,

"Should we began our battle Arrancar?"

Ulquiorra looked at the Head Captain for permission to start and she reluctantly nodded. They both walked out into the arena area and took their places. Orihime went back to her spot, taking little Hime with her, and sat in confusion.

_Why would Kenpachi leave and why are the captains frowning. More importantly why is Kurotsuchi smiling._

Mayuri smiled across the open area at Ulquiorra,

"I want to see your full strength Arrancar. You are a most interesting specimen."

Ulquiorra frowned, "I already showed my released form, which is an Arrancar's true power."

Mayuri laughed, "I know what your capable of Espada and I will make you show me your true power whatever it maybe because I could feel that you were holding back against Kurosaki."

Ulquiorra's eyes slightly widened, _How could he tell? I keep my powers from running rampant like Ichigo yet he still was able to sense my reiatsu signatures? _

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Captain but I have no other powers."

Mayuri's smile got impossibly wider, "We'll see about that."

He immediately used Bankai and in sequence Ulquiorra used his resurrection. He had to fight Mayuri differently then Kurosaki but overall he was a weaker opponent then the boy.

_So how does he expect me to show him my true power? He clearly isn't as strong as me or even Kurosaki yet he is still smiling. I need to keep my guard up against him because he reminds me to much of Syazal._

They fought back and forth with Ulquiorra getting in an occasional strike then quickly dodging the gigantic Bankai dolls poison. Mayuri looked over to Unohana staring at her until she nodded. Mayuri started laughing,

"Nemu now!"

Ulquiorra looked over to see the Vice-Captain take little Hime out of Orihime's lap before she had a chance to even move. Nemu reappeared next to her captain putting a cloth to the struggling girls mouth which knocked her out. Nemu the unsheathed her sword and put it against the girl's throat

"Now perhaps you could show me what other powers you have Arrancar now that this girl's very life depends on it."

Ulquiorra looked over at Orihime who was screaming and trying to fight off Hisagi and Hitsugaya who were holding her from interfering. The other captains were preventing any other shinigami who tried to interfere, including Ichigo. The Espada looked down at the motionless girl then the Captain of the 12th saying in a extremely cold tone,

"Fine"

Mayuri just cackled at this as the Espada closed his deep green eyes and used all his strength to release his true form. The reiatsu explosion was truly something to behold and the air was so thick and dense with his reiatsu many watching collapsed. He stretched out his new set of black wings.

"Segunda Resurrection."

Mayuri cackled, "This is absolutely remarkable I'm going to have to convince Unohana to allow me to experime…"

He was cut short when he saw Ulquiorra disappear then heard a loud crack.

_That 'crack' was the sound catching up to his movements… he is remarkable._

Before the 12th squad Captain could even counter an attack his Vice-Captain was sliced into two and something started strangling him and a finger was pointing to his forehead. Ulquiorra had an unconscious little Hime in one hand, charged a Cero Oscuras in the other and held the captain in place with his tail. Mayuri tried to fight against the constricting force around his neck but found it useless as he felt the pressure from the Cero begin to build on his forehead. Just before the black engulfed the deranged captain he heard,

"Now you know True Despair."

* * *

I know crazy ending but I am hoping this will keep you all begging for more lol

Not sure how my battle scene was and would appreciate input on it so please review tell me whats up and all that stuff. Well as usual reviews are really appreciated so please Review and

PeAcE OuT


	6. A Butterfly Apocalypse

Meh, Not sure if I did good on this chapter and I am somewhat anxious to see if yall like it but here it is…

Enjoy and remember to Review!!!!

Oh and thanks to everyone who sent reviews of last chapter! I was really surprised and excited thanks

Anyways…

* * *

Chapter 6- A Butterfly Apocalypse

* * *

The Butterfly Effect- "A series of seemingly unimportant or insignificant events resulting in radical changes on a major or even global scale."

"If a butterfly flaps its wings in Peking, does it cause a hurricane in Florida?"

* * *

"If you don't fix that wheel it's going to bust while you have a load of fruit!"

"Ugh" A young man woke to this knowing exactly what his annoying boss was talking about.

"I'll get it done no problem." He smirked to himself,

_Tomorrow… _

The young man got out of bed and took the empty cart with the questionable wheel the fruit market. While he was pulling the cart he started to daydream and nearly hit a little girl.

"Oh sorry!"

The petite girl just smiled and kept walking where she eventually took her spot behind a wall and peeked around it. The nameless girl watched as the baker was selling the soft loafs of bread. It had almost been 3 days since she had had anything to eat. The small girl hated stealing or wronging anyone. It made her small body shake in anxiety but she was so hungry.

_I'll make sure to pay him back when I get older._

She waited until he was busy with another customer and made her move. Quickly snatching a loaf of bread, she darted off in the opposite direction of the baker's booth hoping to avoid being seen.

"Hey get back here!"

_Oh no. He saw me. Should I just give it back?_

A loud voice from behind her threw that idea aside,

"I'm going to teach you a lesson when I get hold of you!"

_Nope I'm going to keep running, he's scary._

Despite the baker's plump appearance he was keeping up with the girl. She tripped crushing the bread and hurting her small knee.

_Now I don't even have anything to eat. _

The little orphan girl finally came to a tee where she could either take a right or left. She looked both ways noticing that the path on the right was blocked by a fruit cart that had a busted wheel and heard a young man's irritated voice,

"My boss is going to kill me! Damn it I should have changed that stupid wheel!"

_Left!_

Little did the small girl know that by taking left instead of right would lead her to Ulquiorra, who happen to wake exactly the same time as the small girl decided to take the bread. In turn, he would indirectly 'save' her and become emotional attached to her on a level even he didn't know was possible. Soon after that, the small girl, who took a left instead of right, who had chosen not to be afraid of this former Espada, and who loved him as any young girl might love their father, was laying in the lap of the women she was named after and because of her attachment to Ulquiorra was taken. This finally lead to Ulquiorra remembering his strange dream and though he didn't fully understand what had happened in his dream or if it was indeed part of his past, he was suddenly filled with the same apocalyptic hatred that he had felt in his dream upon seeing the small girl forcibly taken away.

"Now you know True Despair."

* * *

Ulquiorra's cero had destroyed everything from the waist up on the Captain of the 12th division. Nemu, who had almost been cleanly severed into two pieces, screamed in terror of her father's death and tried to get up and fight Ulquiorra. The Espada looked at her with glazed eyes and effortlessly kicked her top half of her body ripping it completely from the bottom half. The captains all stopped struggling with the resisting shinigami officers and looked at the grotesque scene.

"No! Nemu!"

Ulquiorra had to dodge a seemingly infinite amount of arrows before Uryuu appeared in front of him with incredible speed.

"You bastard!"

He was just about to shoot another barrage of arrows when Unohana appeared in between the two.

"Vice-Captain Ishida stand down now!"

Uryuu ignored her keeping his bow pointed at the Espada and started releasing a large amount of reiatsu. Unohana turned to Ulquiorra,

"Ulquiorra-san what you have done so far can all be fixed by Captain Inoue and you can still become her Vice-Captain but if you refuse we will be forced to defend ourselves with deadly force. I'm truly sorry for what we did but you must realize we had to know what you were capable of. We have worked to hard for this peace we have sustained for the past 100 years for someone to deceive us again. "

Unohana stared at the monster that was Ulquiorra Schiffer. His demonic appearance was making the head captain a little uneasy. He had a new set of wings larger and more ominously blacker then his previous set along a new set of eyes with black sclera to make his already deep green iris. His tear tracks grew which made him look more frightening but the most frightening feature of his new form was his hollow hole. Unohana noticed how he acted as if he had no heart but to have his hollow hole there, it was either a strange coincidence or a very bad sign. She had always imagined a demon to look like this, but not act like this. No this was more terrifying. She thought back to what Kenpachi had said,

_"We can't do this i don't care what the freak says."_

_"Captain Zaraki i would suspect you would also want to ensure peace correct?"_

_"Not by doing this."_

_"Well my mind is made up, Mayuri you may provoke him into using his abilites only if you allow no one to be harmed."_

_Mayuri cackled,"Of course"_

_Kenpachi gave a cold glare, "You won't be laughing for long Mayuri cause he won't be fighting for fun or for this bogus test when you take that kid."_

_"Oh and will he be fighting out of anger. I don't care."_

_Kenpschi grinned, "No not anger, pure hatred and he will be wanting blood." He turned to Yachiru, "And thats why we're leaving. It might be a fun fight but i learned long ago that a father's instincts to protect his child are sharper then any blade and stronger then any amount of reiatsu._

Ulquiorra stared at her with absolutely no sign of any emotion to the point where Unohana was starting to doubt whether he still had his soul. He disappeared in another loud crack of Sonido that was impossible to follow and swiftly kicked Hisagi and Hitsugaya off of Orihime who had been struggling to get free. He said nothing but handed her the still unconscious little Hime and used Sonido to return to his previous spot in front of Unohana. He put his hands together and slowly pulled them apart revealing a glowing yellow spear of energy. Unohana put a hand on her sword as Ukitake and Shunsui appeared beside her, their swords already drawn. The Espada released his reiatsu making the lower ranking shinigami to start dying from the incredible pressure,

"What you did is unforgivable."

"Ulquiorra it doesn't have to be like this. Think about it, do you honestly think you can kill us all?"

Ulquiorra reared back his Lanza del Relámpago saying,

"No."

He released it knowing they would dodge which was exactly what he had been hoping for. Unohana watched as the energy spear sped toward where the Vice-Captains and seated officers were.

_Oh no…_

In a bright flash of pure energy the Vice-Captains along with the other seated officers ceased to exist. Now all the Captains except Orihime were fighting against Ulquiorra. Nel was in her true form, Renji in his Bankai, and Ichigo was already back in his Bankai with his mask. Uryuu had managed to escape with Tatsuki from the blast but Chad hadn't been as fortunate.

"You'll pay for that Ulquiorra!"

Said Arrancar just stared at the 10 captains surrounding him,

"Let's end this."

* * *

Ulquiorra was severely injured and was on the verge of death. There was no questioning his powers but against 10 captains he had no hope of winning, which is why he used every last bit of his reiatsu to kill as many as he could regardless of the damage he took. He was successful. In a surprise first attack he had sent another Lanza del Relámpago and pierced through Hitsugaya's ice shield imploding him. After that they had begun to adapt and started to dodge those attacks, though because of how Renji's Bankai works he was able to send his Lanza del Relámpago through the mouth of the snake all the way to Renji himself, killing him instantly. Ichigo was becoming more and more consumed by his hollow and therefore more powerful. Ukitake and Shunsui had been more powerful then Ulquiorra had expected and because of this ignorance he had received a near death blow to his chest. He caught Ukitake off guard when the ill captain had fallen in one of his coughing fits and used it to slice him in several pieces but because he was so heavily outnumbered he didn't see Nel's Lance flying toward him. It struck him sending him flying to the ground in a loud crash. The Captains converged on him and he knew it was over. He felt a small tug on his hand and looked over to see little Hime in tears. Ulquiorra in a moment of panic grabbed her seeing Soi Fon's Bankai cannon launch a missile and covered both of them with his bloodied and torn wings. It didn't prevent all of the damage from him but it did protect the little girl and when he unfolded his mutilated wings the little girl whispered to him,

"You're my guardian angel, Ulqui."

She was smiling and Ulquiorra didn't know what to do or say. Emotions really were bothersome. He reached for her small body out of fatherly instinct and gripped it tightly to his chest, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before he would be dead, he could already feel his body start to fade. Orihime ran over and kneeled down beside him. She went to say something but he held a finger up to her lips.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you."

then he cupped her cheek in his hand, "I think I finally know what it means to love someone and if I had a heart" He felt his hollow hole, "I would be yours, Orihime."

Orihime couldn't help but shed a single tear when she heard his confession. Just as the Captains were about to finish him Orihime yelled,

"Shun Shun Rikka, I Reject All!"

All of her fairies shot out from her hair clips and started spinning around each other at indescribable speeds until everything in visible sight was covered in a her golden power. Everything around her stopped as she continued to look at the frozen image of Ulquiorra looking at her. She smiled then started laughing,

"I knew he liked me!"

She proceeded in doing hers and Matsumoto's victory dance. After she was done she took one more look at Ulquiorra.

_He really is beautiful and his eyes… _

She shook herself out of her thoughts and focused on her objective. She started releasing her unique reiatsu and time started to move backwards around her as Ulquiorra flew back into the air and was fighting the captains in rewind. The technique was taking its toll on Orihime who was starting to feel weak but her resolve was strong. After what seemed like an eternity Orihime Inoue successfully rejected just under 10 minutes of time and she smiled looking at the small girl that was hanging a few inches off the ground. She walked over and sat down making her lap a pillow for the girl and allowed time to resume just before she was completely drained of energy. Although ten minutes didn't seem like a lot, rejecting time was extremely difficult and it almost made Orihime pass out. Ulquiorra watched as the mad scientist started cackling and unleashed his dodged the giant doll and was feeling slightly disoriented.

_What happened? This all feels so… déjà vu. _

Orihime laid all the way down and looked up at the sky.

"That was really tiring."

Little Hime sat up, "What was, Miss Inoue?"

Orihime laughed, "Nothing important but I would rather not do it again."

At this she put up a barrier around her and little Hime.

_Let's see Nemu get through that. _She thought in triumph.

Truth be told she actually really liked Nemu. Her and Matsumoto were the only ones who appreciated her culinary skills and when she wasn't around Mayuri, she was a really nice and friendly person.

_Kind of like Ulquiorra in a way._

She even had a thing for Uryuu but usually kept it a secret in fear someone would tell her father.

_It's actually pretty sad, maybe Uryuu will rub off on her and she'll stand up for herself._

Mayuri was laughing as Ulquiorra dodged the attacks with ease, "You really are a unique specimen but your hiding something. Show me."

Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel the crazy shinigami had asked him this already.

"I have no other powers, an Arrancar's resurrection is our true power."

Mayuri looked over at Unohana and she reluctantly nodded,

"Nemu now!"

The whole time Ulquiorra and Mayuri had been battling, Nemu had been in a state of shock staring at Orihime. Nemu just stood where she was, frozen in place. Mayuri screamed,

"Now you stupid useless whore!"

Nemu looked down at her waist and touched it as if to make sure it was there. Orihime looked at her curiously,

_Does she remember? No, she can't I rejected everything in time that includes memories but then why is she acting like that?_

Nemu suddenly flashed over to Orihime and on the outside of the barrier kneeled down beside Orihime,

"Thank you, Captain Inoue."

Orihime looked at her in shock, "Y-You remember?" knowing that if anyone knew of her ability they may do well… she didn't have any idea but didn't want to find out.

Nemu stared at her then uncharacteristically smiled,

"No but I know this isn't right. I can feel it and the only person who could've had the power to change this feeling is you."

she paused touching her face,

"And I feel as if I'm real. As if I have a will of my own and…"

She looked over at Uryuu, and started blushing. Orihime laughed nervously,

"Maybe I did something by accident but I'm glad your happy."

Nemu bowed in respect and thanks before she turned to walk back to the Vice-Captains, and to Uryuu. Ulquiorra watched the retreating Vice-Captain closely as something was telling him to be suspicious of her. Mayuri was irate,

"What the hell do you think your doing you stupid bitch! Get her now!"

Ulquiorra quickly looked back to the scientist,

"Her?"

Mayuri gave a menacing smile, "I'll do it myself then."

Mayuri flashed over to Orihime and little Hime and was about to break the barrier with his Bankai when he saw a familiar figure in his way.

"Get out of the way whore!"

Nemu may have had Mayuri's blood running through her veins but she nothing like him and she was going to prove it.

"Father I will not allow you to harm either of them nor will I follow your orders any longer."

Mayuri look surprised then angry, "You will do whatever I say! I created you and your sole purpose is to serve me. Now move or I'll punish you!"

Nemu stared at her father with determination, "No."

Mayuri grunted, "Fine. Have it your way then."

Ulquiorra watched with mild interest deciding that if Mayuri did indeed try to harm either of the two red heads inside of the barrier he would kill him before he could act but since the crazed shinigami seemed to be fighting with his subordinate he saw no reason to interfere. Nemu looked as the huge Bankai doll reared its head and came at full force at her. She was extremely observant and knew her father Bankai as well as he did. She also knew that although her attempt at protecting her friends was noble, it was futile. What she didn't see was a white clothed blur using Hirenkyaku* to grab her and move her away just before the gigantic doll crushed the ground she had previously been standing (*Quincy flash step).

"Why did you do that Uryuu?"

The way Nemu had said it with genuine curiosity annoyed Uryuu,

"Why else would I? Because I care about you."

Nemu just stared at him as her cheeks started to turn pink.

"You will regret interfering boy."

Mayuri turned his doll on Uryuu who smirked and sent thousands arrows toward it. They ripped through the doll with ease but didn't seem to slow it down. Mayuri was about to send another attack when the three combatants were surrounded by the other captains. Unohana spoke in a very firm voice that she only used when the situation absolutely called for it,

"Captain Kurotsuchi may I ask why you are attacking Vice-Captain Ishida as well as trying to attack Captain Inoue?"

Mayuri gritted his teeth, "I was attempting to make the Espada show his powers head captain, a request that you approved of if I recall."

"I did but I specifically said if no one was harmed and by the way your attacking I think your intent was slightly more than to ward them off."

Ulquiorra appeared beside Unohana,

"You gave this filth permission to take the girl?"

Unohana sighed, "It was a necessary evil I'm afraid Ulquiorra-san. We have fought very hard to keep the peace in the Soul Society and I wasn't going to allow you to deceive us like Aizen."

Ulquiorra stared intently at her knowing exactly what she meant. He and the rest of the Espada served as pawns in Aizen's twisted game of chess so he understood it was only logical to suspect strangers, especially former Espada. Ulquiorra bowed his head slightly at Unohana,

"I'm sorry head captain but it seems we were on equal ground of suspicions. I with held my true form in case the Soul Society ever tried to turn on Orihime but it seems I was wrong to judge you so rashly."

He turned to Mayuri, "But let me make it clear for everyone. If any of you attempt to harm Orihime Inoue or that little girl"

He pointed at little Hime who was holding on to Orihime's uniform, "Then I will kill you."

His voice was cold and he was glaring at Mayuri. Unohana along with Ukitake and Shunsui gave a small chuckle assuring him no one would harm them as Mayuri just gave the Espada a cold stare.

"Well needless to say Ulquiorra-san we have evaluated your powers enough for now and you're the new Vice-Captain of squad 4 although I would very much like if you could attend our next Captains meeting to demonstrate your 'true form'. That is if you would be willing to, Vice-Captain."

Ulquiorra sighed in reluctance but agreed, "Of course Head-Captain."

Unohana smiled then proceeded to leave and the other captains follow suit. Ulquiorra turned back into his unreleased form as he walked with Orihime who was talking up a storm and he couldn't help but give a small smile. Shunsui was walking with Ukitake when he said,

"So you think I'll be able to hit on Captain Inoue anymore? She's so fun to tease but I really don't feel like getting castrated."

Ukitake laughed, "Maybe you should lay off of it for awhile until he gets to know you. I think he isn't as dangerous as Mayuri had us thinking though there is no mistaking his power"

Shunsui nodded in agreement, "Hey that's it! I'll see if he wants to come drink with us later."

"I don't know. He doesn't look like he is one to drink."

Shunsui put a hand on his friend's shoulder laughing, "Ju-kun, everyone likes drinking."

* * *

Unhana got to her private quarters and laid down trying to relax. She thought back to Kenpachi's words, "At least nothing extreme happened."

* * *

Well I want to add a side pairing besides the obvious Rukia and Ichigo one so I was leaning toward Nemu and Ishida cause here as of late I really have started to fall in love with the Nemu character. She just seems really interesting but I don't tell me what you think. REVIEW!!!! lol

PeAcE OuT and thanks for reading!!!


	7. Good Times

Well sorry for long time to update but had to study for finals and now I have to send my laptop off to the shop so it'll be mid January before I'll be able to update again… I know it sucks lol

Oh and right quick I wanted to clarify something, when I used Ulquiorra's true form in story and used the phrase "True Despair" It wasn't a name for his form but rather a observation of his opponents current state of hopelessness as despair means "a state in which all hope is lost or absent" The same as in the Manga when he tells Ichigo that he will show him true despair he didn't mean his form, he irritated and confused as to why Ichigo was still fighting him when clearly it was hopeless to fight him and Ulquiorra was easily beating him but to try to prove a point to Ichigo Ulquiorra showed him his true form to try to make Ichigo feel hopeless and realize he has no chance at winning. This s in response to 'Null' 's comment which I loved because It questioned my story and I love criticism so thank you. And as for why is Ulquiorra acting somewhat differently then in the manga? Well after his last moment seeing Orihime and realizing what emotions were and what a 'heart' was he understood that logically some things can not be sensed by the five basic sense of perception.

Anyways… Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 7- Good Times

It had almost been 2 weeks since Ulquiorra had been officially named the Vice-Captain of the 4th squad and all was going well, except that he had to deal with shinigami trash most of the time, which took away time from him being with Orihime. On top of that the woman seemed to be avoiding him for some reason that he couldn't comprehend. When he asked Matsumoto she laughed and whispered in his ear that Orihime was trying to control her 'inner womanly instincts', which only furthered his confusion. One thing that had helped to keep his mind off of her confusing avoidance of him was his new found affinity of Kido. Captain Unohana had thought that his unique reiatsu may be able to support Kido to an extent. She was wrong, he absolutely excelled in it.

"That is very good Vice-Captain Schiffer, just make sure to have full control of your reiatsu when healing a patient."

Ulquiorra gave her a harsh glance, "Do not mistake me for trash like Kenpachi or Kurosaki. I am more than capable of controlling my reiatsu."

Unohana gave a small chuckle as she continued to teach him different forms of healing Kido. She had requested that Ulquiorra come periodically for personal Kido lesson as he was the Vice-Captain of the 4th so it was a necessity. During his lessons he had listened to the good natured captain with unwavering attention and did exactly what she said.

"You are very talented in Kido Ulquiorra-san. This is your first attempt at using Kido correct?"

Ulquiorra looked up from his hands that were healing a small cut on a patients arm, "Of course. In my former Arrancar body was unable to support Kido, though Aizen attempted to teach his Espada on several occasions the techniques."

She nodded saying, "Well you are a natural and I would expect that you will be at a seated officers Kido ability level within a few more lessons."

Ulquiorra had grown to respect the head-captain through these lessons as she never once looked at him any different then she would a normal shinigami.

_She is still shinigami trash but respectable trash none the less._

And as much as he respected Unohana he was annoyed beyond reason by Kenpachi. After Ulquiorra had showed up at the Captain's meeting, after his 'Evaluation Test', he had showed the captains his segunda resurrection. Everyone was impressed by the shear reiatsu that was being exhibited, though Mayuri said that it technically wasn't reiatsu. He said it was far to dense and powerful, even though it was originally derived from reiatsu, and that it should be thoroughly researched. This, of course, earned him many irritated glances as well as a death glare from Ulquiorra.

"Your power truly is… overwhelming to say the least."

Unohana had here normal kind smile when she said this. Ulquiorra merely nodded in acceptance of the compliment as Kenpachi looked like a child in a candy store. Well more like a sadistic serial killer that just found a new victim.

"Excellent reiatsu, you might actually be able to stand a chance against me in that form."

Ulquiorra sighed out of annoyance of Kenpachi's arrogance, "You seem to be under the impression that I would _have_ to use this form to beat you, in which case you are mistaken."

This made Renji and Ichigo laugh but they were both silence by Kenpachi releasing a fraction that was his monstrous power.

"Is that challenge?"

Ulquiorra, still in his true form, closed his eyes,

"No, I have no reason to waste my time on trash like you."

Kenpachi flared his reiatsu again and was about to say something else when Unohana interfered,

"Ulquiorra this demonstration has been most helpful in all of the Captain's understanding of how powerful you are thank you."

Ulquiorra nodded as the meeting was adjourned and he returned to his unreleased form He had been on his way to meet Orihime but was stopped when a pink haired preteen jumped in front of him.

"Hi! Are you the one Ken-chan was talking about?"

Ulquiorra lied not wanting to deal with the unruly captain and coldly said,

"No, move."

Then he felt a large hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure about that?"

Ulquiorra knew it was the barbaric captain, grabbed his hand, and threw him backwards with relative ease. Kenpachi's smile grew wider,

"Ha I know you want to fight. Let's go right now!"

He drew his sword ready to kill as Ulquiorra sighed and disappeared in a buzz of Sonido.

"Why didn't he want to play Ken-chan?"

The oversized shinigami shrugged then grunted in confusion, "Who cares, it's not like he could've put up that good of a fight."

The pink haired wonder knew better then to believe that and smiled as she jumped on her adoptive father's shoulder.

* * *

"Please tell me your not going to eat that."

Tatsuki was eyeing Orihime questionable meal. She looked at her best friend with sincere confusion,

"Of course I am. What else would I do with it?"

Renji snickered without looking away from his meal said, "Chase off hollows?"

This made the usual lunch group on the roof of the 4th laugh, except Ulquiorra. Nel elbowed Renji in the ribs,

"What was that for!"

Ichigo started to laugh but received a similar punishment from Rukia, "What the hell midget!"

Yes it was a normal day having lunch for the unusual group that now included the former 4th Espada and the former Vice-Captain of the 12th. Nemu had put in for a transfer shortly after Ulquiorra's evaluation test but Mayuri wasn't going to allow one of his greatest creations leave. Unohana had agreed with Nemu saying Vice-Captain's had the right to put in for a transfer if they feel mistreated and if the receiving squad accepted. Mayuri appealed to Central 46 claiming Nemu was technically his property therefore didn't have the same rights as a normal shinigami. Fortunately for Nemu Central 46 voted in her favor in a 31-15 split decision saying even though Mayuri created her that she was physically and mentally identical to a natural shinigami and had a unique personality that was independent from Mayuri's. She now was the 3rd seat of the 9th squad, the same squad a certain Quincy happened to be Vice-Captain of. Hisagi, Captain of the 9th, actually was more than happy to allow for the transfer,

"Uryuu do you really think I would say no to someone as hot as Nemu? I mean she's a little to… strange for me but it'll help our division's image."

He gave a smirk, "Not to mention it'll improve my Vice-Captain's morale."

Uryuu was shaken from his recollection of the event by Nemu,

"What is this?"

She was holding a can of soda that Renji regularly went and got several cases of from the real world.

"It's a drink, it's actually really good even though Renji is the one that got them."

Renji grunted, "What are you trying to say? I always get good stuff."

"Like when you got that disgusting energy drink?"

Ichigo perked up at this, "Yeah that really did taste like shit."

Renji looked in disbelief as everyone nodded even his Nelliel, "It was pretty nasty Renji."

she hugged him in an attempt to hide her laughter at the face he was making, "traitor."

but Orihime smiled, "I loved it."

Nel laughed pushing herself back, "See you do have terrible taste in drinks."

He growled as Ulquiorra quietly observed the remarks that were being thrown back and forth. He had slowly began to become _slightly _more sociable in attempt to get Orihime to stop avoiding him while they were alone. He was in deep thought when he noticed little Hime seemed to be tilt her head sideways in confusion and disbelief. Ulquiorra followed her dumbfounded gaze to see Nemu drilling a hole in the top of the can of soda with her index finger. Uryuu was still arguing with Renji and didn't even notice Nemu and her method for opening the beverage. She had examined the can and had attempted to open it using the tab but it broke off so she resorted to a more effective way of opening the can. Ulquiorra just watched as her finger spun around at impossible speeds and easily made a hole in the can.

"Wow"

Orihime and Chad had joined the two Schiffers in watching the strange event. Nemu stopped and looked up noticing that everyone, even Renji and Uryuu, was staring at her with jaws dropped. She said without changing her expression,

"Would you like some?"

* * *

After lunch everyone left and Ulquiorra was alone with Orihime in their office. The 11th hadn't gone to crazy today and they were relatively caught up in terms of patients and they were just finishing up some paperwork before the end of the day. Ulquiorra was extremely observant and knew that Orihime had looked up from her work over one hundred times to look at him for no apparent reason. She looked up again and Ulquiorra couldn't contain himself,

"Is there something you need to say woman?"

Orihime looked back down at her work, "U-Uh no I was um just looking at something…"

"You were looking at me. Actually you have done that 132 times since lunch."

Orihime quickly looked up, embarrassed he had noticed the whole time and said nothing.

"Well uh…"

Ulquiorra's eyes seemed to go right through and read every emotion she was trying to hide.

"Does this have anything to do with why you keep avoiding me when were not with your friends?"

Orihime's face quickly turned a shade of crimson and thought she had been found out. Ulquiorra on the other hand had come to an incorrect conclusion,

"If you fear me this much woman you should have simply told me earlier so I could have left."

Ulquiorra got to his feet setting down his quill, "Thank you Orihime. You have changed the way I perceive the world, you gave me a heart."

Orihime was taken by his bluntness and blurted out, "No, no I'm not afraid you, I just really like you."

She covered her mouth surprised by her own boldness. Ulquiorra looked at her,

"Then why do you avoid me?"

Orihime stuttered, "W-Well I l-like you and I get nervous so I just avoid you."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, "You like me so you avoid me to avoid being nervous about liking me?"

It had all seemed to sound so much better in her head then when Ulquiorra said it aloud,

"Um, yeah pretty much."

The former Espada sighed, "Well how do you usually get around this hindrance anxiety?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you liked someone else before I arrived how did you get past your… this thing?"

Orihime laughed out loud nervously, "Oh ha um, well I never have really done anything."

Ulquiorra looked at her questionably, "Are you trying to tell me that you have never acted on your instincts of another before?"

"Actually I have never even had a boyfriend before."

Ulquiorra's jaw almost dropped to the floor, almost.

"Well that is… surprising."

Ulquiorra knew that if he left it would only make things more awkward for Orihime and he was growing impatient. He had once overheard Gin talking about a similar situation with Matsumoto but he refused to do anything that Gin suggested.

_But I don't really have any other logical options and Matsumoto seems be attractive, though not nearly to the level of Orihime._

Ulquiorra sighed knowing this wasn't going to work. He walked over to Orihime and cupped her cheek with his hand. Orihime was now a very dark shade of crimson barely whispering,

"Ulquiorra what are you…"

She was cut short by the man in question kissing her. At first it was strange and didn't feel right but then she leaned into it and it became more intense. She felt lightheaded and dizzy but had a strange urge to continue, it was intoxicating. Finally they broke away to catch their breath. Orihime didn't realize that she was now in his arms and their foreheads were touching.

"Your mine Orihime Inoue and there is no reason to be nervous around me any longer. Understood?"

Orihime just nodded and they were about to continue when they heard someone clearing their throat. Orihime spun around quickly to the door as Ulquiorra just looked annoyingly over Orihime's head. Momo was standing in the door with smile,

"Sorry to interrupt Captain Inoue and Vice-Captain Schiffer but the Head Captain has ordered all captains and vice-captains to report to the Academy training grounds for an emergency meeting."

She left and Orihime turned back around, "Well we should get down there I guess."

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement and was about to walk away when Orihime grabbed his uniform and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra."

He allowed a small smile to cross his face for a second then quickly went back to his normal self. He wasn't for sure why _she_ was thanking him but he wasn't about to try to comprehend her complex and confusing thought process. No he was just going to accept that he would probably never understand her completely but then again, that is what had attracted him to her in the first place.

* * *

They arrived at the Shinigami Academy training grounds to find everyone already there.

"What the hell took you two so long?"

Tatsuki was standing by her captain smirking at Orihime,

"Oh nothing we just walked here instead of using Sonido and Shunpo."

"Riiiight."

Orihime ignored her friend's disbelief and started talking about something else. Ulquiorra noticed that it was a somewhat informal gathering of captains and walked over to Toshiro who, in his opinion, was the only tolerable shinigami besides the head captain.

"What is this meeting about Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro shrugged, "I'm not sure. Captain Unohana said it had something to do with a couple of Academy students but I'm not sure why she would make us come all the way here for that?"

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement as he was nearly knocked over by student running by him,

"Sorry Vice-Captain."

the boy ran off to the center training ground.

_Odd, he looks familiar in someway. _

The boy was above average height, had messy brown hair, rectangular framed glasses and had a pleasant smile. Ulquiorra immediately realized who he looked like but knew it was impossible and shrugged it off as mere coincidence. Unohana got in front of the group and said,

"Captains and Vice-Captains I have called you down here this evening to show you the top student in the Shinigami Academy. He will be sparring and demonstrating his abilities to us. The student he will be sparring is also at the top of his class only behind his friend. I will ask that you hold any questions until the session is over."

The captains looked around at each other. "Boys you may start."

Both boys bowed, "Yes m'am. Thank you head captain."

Ulquiorra took in the appearance of the second boy. He had silver hair, slits for eyes, and was constantly wearing a smile.

_This is nothing but coincidence. Nothing more nothing less. _

The boys fight was relatively uneventful until they called out their Shikai.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso!" the silver haired boy barely missed the brown haired one who had a smirk,

"Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu."

Everyone gasped at the names and suddenly realization hit them. "That's impossible…"

* * *

I know I kinda rushed the ending but I'm trying to hurry so I can pack up from college and go home. Lol

Well I hate to leave you with a cliffhanger ;) but I'm going to anyways and I'll try to update as soon as I get my computer back.

Merry Christmas!!!!!

PeAcE OuT


	8. Looks Can Be Decieving

Well finally got my computer back from shop YEAH!!!!! LoL well hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please Review!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 8- Looks can be Deceiving

The two Academy student's fought back and forth as the Captains watched on in a state of disbelief. When the two clashed their swords in a stalemate and were close enough to talk without the others hearing, the Aizen look alike said to his friend in a low voice,

"I don't think they're impressed Gin. Let's take it up a notch."

Gin's smile widened, "What ever ya' say Sosuke."

Both of them battled on more intensely in an attempt to prove themselves to the Captains unaware of the severity of the current situation. The entire audience of officers in attendance were in silence, that was until a certain pink-haired adolescent said what everyone else was to far in denial to admit.

"Hey Ken-chan, don't those two kinda look like Fox-chan and Four Aiz-chan?"

Kenpachi just nodded his head, the cogs in his brain starting to turn. Then he gave his shark smile, _Rematch._ Yachiru climbed on top of his head and lowered her face in front of his.

"What's wrong Ken-chan?"

The large captain laughed as he gripped his sword before Unohana gave him one of her threatening yet gentle smiles. He decided against shredding the mini-Aizen and grunted. Feeling the polar opposite of what Kenpachi was experiencing, Orihime was overtaken by a dormant fear of her former master and subconsciously latched onto Ulquiorra's arm, eyes wide with fear. The Espada looked down at the redhead in question with slight surprise and knew she was frightened by them, Aizen in particular. The manipulative shinigami had never done any physical harm to her but Ulquiorra had watched first hand as he broke her spirit through the power of words and illusions. Both of her arms were wrapped around one of his and he could feel her trembling.

"I won't allow them to harm you woman. You needn't worry."

Although he said this in his normal emotionless tone, Orihime could see the resolve in his emerald eyes and felt the fear start to melt away under his gaze. Though this didn't make her relinquish her hold on his arm, Ulquiorra felt her relax and the trembling stopped. Orihime mind was racing. The man who put her friends through so much pain and sorrow, who had manipulated the entire Gotei 13 as well as the Espada, and who she knew to be dead was standing just a few feet away battling with another dead person.

_Maybe this is a dream. No, my dreams either are about zombie squirrels that take over the world and me turning into a robot with laser eyes that can stop the zombie squirrels, or, here lately, involve Ulquiorra pinning me to the wall and… _

Her face turned red at the thought of her embarrassing dream. Ulquiorra noticed her quick change from frightened to embarrassed within a few seconds but wasn't surprised in the slightest. She had done this quite often since he had got here, that is bounce from one thought to another.

_What did Nelliel call it? A.D.D.? _

Orihime's mind was pulled from the gutter when she noticed the fight end when Gin shot his sword through Aizen's chest. The some of the Vice-Captains, along with Orihime, gasped. Gin smiled knowing his friend couldn't die with Captain Inoue there and smirked until he saw Aizen smile then fade away. Before he could try and block he felt the cold steel of a blade against his throat.

"Your good Gin, but not better than me."

Gin smiled and open his eyes slightly revealing their ruby red color.

"For now, Sosuke."

Aizen lowered his sword and they both walked over to the Head Captain bowing. Unohana smiled at their respectful bows,

"That was an exceptional display of talent. Both of you will have bright futures as Shinigami."

"Thank you Head Captain Unohana."

They said in unison. The Captains looked as the two preteens bowed and offered thank yous to each of the officers in attendance for watching. Everyone just nodded to the boys as Unohana allowed them to leave. As soon as they were out of earshot Ichigo was the first one to speak, in a rather loud voice,

"What the hell was that?!?! Is that really Aizen and Gin? How the fuck are they alive? I killed Aizen myself, I know he's dead!"

Ulquiorra sighed looking to Unohana, "Perhaps would should discuss this in a more private location as Kurosaki's voice may alarm the Soul Society as well as Hueco Mundo of our current situation."

Ichigo gave the Espada a cold look as Orihime couldn't help but blurt out a strangled laugh which earned her sideways glances from most of the Captains. She just scratched the back of her head nervously,

"I just remembered something funny."

Unohana nodded, "It's safe to say a Captain's meeting is in order, though I would like you to attend Vice-Captain Schiffer as you might be able to shed some light on this."

Said Espada nodded as everyone dispersed toward the 1st squad's barracks.

"Hey Ken-chan, why does Emo-chan get to go in the Captain's meeting but I don't?"

Yachiru pouted. Kenpachi laughed,

"Cause he can stay still and be quiet for more than a few seconds."

Yachiru joined him in laughing before pushing his head over,

"Not funny Ken-chan."

* * *

All the captains, and Ulquiorra, stood in silence as Unohana walked into the room. She took her place then smiled,

"So as you all have surely figured out by now we have a very delicate situation that must be handled as soon as possible. I will tell you all that I know before we discuss how to handle it so you may have a better understanding of what were dealing with."

She paused to see if anyone had any objections. No one made a sound in anticipation of learning more about this peculiar case.

"Yesterday I was approached by one of the instructors at the Academy who informed me of two suspicious students saying that they had dangerous abilities and should be consider for the Maggots Nest. This instructor came to be in the Soul Society _after _the Winter War and so didn't know of Sosuke Aizen or Gin Ichimaru."

Ulquiorra looked rather taken back by this statement, "Head Captain, is it not required during shinigami training to learn of the Winter War?"

Unohana smiled, "It is an optional class and since it has been so long ago it is understandable some students would see it as… boring."

Ulquiorra almost allowed his jaw to drop in disbelief, almost, "Do you think it wise to allow the future of the Soul Society to be in the hands of shinigami who have no idea of the deception someone is capable of like Aizen? We were the most serious threat the Soul Society has ever encountered, well to my knowledge unless something has happened in the last 100 years."

"I hate to agree with Ulquiorra be he's right." Ichigo admitted.

Unohana sighed, "Central 46 is the one who decides what is the core curriculum and what is optional but that is a topic to be discussed at another meeting I'm afraid. We have to deal with this first. As I was saying I visited with the boys and immediately recognized them. At first I was on guard but it seems as if they have no memory of their previous lives or whatever their connection with the two are."

Mayuri cleared his throat, "Would anyone in this room like to know why that is?"

Soi Fon gave him a harsh glare for his disrespectful interruption and his arrogance,

"By all means."

Mayuri smiled, "Those two aren't Aizen and Ichimaru, no more then Nemu is me."

Everyone looked at him confused before slowly realization hit them, well most of them, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ichigo was still a bit confused. Nel laughed and leaned over to him, "Rukia definitely didn't marry you for your brains. That means you either got lucky or your incredible in bed."

Ichigo's face went red and in an irritated voice said,

"Shut up and explain what Mayuri is talking about!"

Ulquiorra and Byakuya simultaneously sighed then look at each other in surprise, "I'm surprised you were beaten by such an incompetent opponent, Espada."

Ulquiorra stared at the stoic captain and then deadpanned in his emotionless, cold voice, "I'm surprised you allowed that same incompetent trash to marry your sister, Captain."

Both stared at each other before Ichigo said overly loud with a hint of irritation,

"I'm standing right here. I can hear both of you."

Ulquiorra broke his stare at Byakuya to look at Ichigo, "Your grasp of the obvious is awe inspiring Kurosaki but I think we should get back on topic. What Captain Kurotsuchi was trying to insinuate with his analogy was that the Aizen and Gin we saw today are merely gigai with copies of the each former captains genetics, essentially clones. Am I correct Captain?"

Mayuri smiled, "You are truly an interesting specimen, Arrancar."

The way he said the last word like it was an insult angered Orihime,

"My Vice-Captain is not a specimen Captain and he has a name."

Surprised by her boldness Nel and Soi Fon smiled at her knowingly. Mayuri, however, was annoyed,

"I'll call that Arrancar whatever I want you insolent woman."

Ulquiorra pointed his finger at him as green sparks began to shoot out of it, "Tread lightly, Shinigami."

"Vice-Captain Schiffer that will be enough and Captain Kurotsuchi watch your mouth."

Captain Hisagi spoke up to break the tension, "I know Aizen was something of a scientist but I don't think he could make something this advanced."

Mayuri cackled, "Aizen must have stolen my research or"

Mayuri was cut off by Ulquiorra, "Szayel Aporro Granz made them."

Mayuri looked at him mockingly, "That fool couldn't made these gigai. He simply isn't smart enough."

"Or mentally stable enough." Renji added remembering the narcissistic Espada.

"Madness and Brilliance are two sides of the same coin Captain Abarai and Szayel was more then capable of making these. It isn't very surprising if you think of him as a tool of Aizens. Aizen thought of himself as a god and gave Szayel the resources to research a way to make him immortal. It's only logical to assume that these are simply products of some experiment of Szayel's that went wrong."

Kenpachi grunted, "What makes you think it went wrong? They look pretty identical to me."

Hisagi also voiced his concern," If it was Aizen why isn't there a mini Tousen?"

Ulquiorra was annoyed at the barbaric captain's question, "You need another reason beyond the fact that they're merely children? If it was successful we wouldn't know about it and they would already be rebuilding their army." He turned to Hisagi, "From my limited time knowing Kaname Tousen I don't think he would have wanted to live forever."

Kenpachi scratched his head in confusion and Hisagi nodded as everyone else agreed.

"It would also be safe to say that he may have had more experiments at various locations. Does the Soul Society have patrols in Hueco Mundo?"

Soi Fon spoke, "My squad handles all mission involving Hueco Mundo and we periodically send a recon team to make sure there isn't any major threats."

Toshiro decided to state an obvious problem, "So what are we going to do with these 'experiments'? If they have no connection with their Aizen and Gin then what do we do with them?" "Kill them to be safe, that would be the logical solution."

Everyone turned to Ulquiorra. "But they haven't done anything wrong."

Orihime was surprised by her own words that just seemed to involuntarily come out. Nel looked at her curiously,

"I agree though I didn't think you would be the one to defend them."

Unohana finally took charge deciding it was for the best,

"The two boys shall be assigned squads to be carefully watched over. If there is any suspicious behavior from either of them we will deal with it then. If not, they will just be another part of the Gotei 13. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Ichigo said goodbye to his friends as he made his way to his Captain's quarters. He looked up at the night sky as he walked and put his hand behind his head.

_The last few weeks have been insane. First Ulquiorra now Aizen and Gin? What the fuck is going on?_

He finally made it to his door and went in to find Rukia sitting on the couch eating from a pint of ice cream. She turned around from the TV to see her husband. They had been together long enough that she knew when he was troubled or stressed out.

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo sat down beside her leaning his head on hers,

"Just crazy what's been happening here lately. I guess I was getting used to not having to fight all the time."

Rukia lifted his arm so she could lay her head on his chest as they watched TV. He snuggled closer to her and wrapped his arm around her small body thinking of how she had almost died during the Winter War. Rukia laid there listening to his heart beat knowing his mind wasn't at ease. Then she got an idea.

"Ouch! What the hell midget you bit me!"

Rukia laughed watching him look at the fresh bruise on his chest. Rukia straddled his lap and whispered in his ear,

"I know something that'll get your clear your mind."

Ichigo smirked playfully, "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Rukia wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him passionately. Ichigo picked up his small wife and headed to their room, completely forgetting about everything but her. He laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her before stopping and just gazing into her violet eyes. Rukia looked confused as she caught her breath,

"What's wrong."

Ichigo pushed her hair our of her face, "Your beautiful Rukia."

She smiled grabbing his head to bring it down to her. They kissed and began to strip each other of their clothes. Once they were both topless Rukia rolled on top of her husband and smiled,

"I'm going to take good care of you tonight my love."

Ichigo admired his petite wife's beautiful body as she undid his hakama, completely happy and his worries completely forgotten.

* * *

Ulquiorra and Orihime made it back to the barracks to find Hime asleep in Hanataro's lap with a children's book in his hand. Orihime couldn't get over how cute it was while Ulquiorra nudged the teen with a little excessive force. Hanataro looked around trying to remember where he was. Then he saw Orihime and Ulquiorra.

"Oh! Captain Inoue, Vice-Captain Schiffer your back."

Orihime laughed as Ulquiorra grabbed Hime out of his hands. He walked to his quarters and laid her down then returned to the office. Orihime was finishing up some paperwork and Hanataro exited as he entered.

"Good night Vice-Captain Schiffer."

Ulquiorra just nodded as the boy left.

"Oh Ulquiorra what are you doing back? I only have a few more things to file then were done."

He said nothing as he walked over to her and began to kiss her. Orihime's eyes widen but then remembered it was just earlier that day that they had had their first kiss.

_Guess I forgot with all the things that have happened._

She decided to stop thinking and just be swept by the storm. After another 5 minutes of passionate kissing they broke away to catch their breath. Ulquiorra looked at her before touching her face. Orihime was lost in his deep emerald pools that seemed full of sadness,

"What is it?"

Then he did something very out of character, he hugged her. Orihime was surprised at first but then felt more happy then she could remember ever being. He held her close to his chest as if she would disappear if he let go. They sat like that for a while as Ulquiorra thought of the strange dream he had. He remembered that he had lost someone dear to him in the dream but didn't know who or if it was even real but that was irrelevant. That vision made his heart full of determination. At the very same time as he was contemplating his dream, Ichigo had woken up to find his wife beside him asleep. He couldn't help but smile, she looked cute in her sleep. His mind quickly went to his earlier troubles but this time he had relit an old fire of resolve and both Ulquiorra and Ichigo made an oath in unison.

_She's my whole world and I'll never let any harm come to her again. I'll fight to the end for her, even if it cost me my life._

* * *

Deep in Hueco Mundo, under the ruble of the palace formally known as Las Noches was a secret facility that was untouched. That was until an Adjuchas found it and blasted the old door open with a Cero. It walked in with every intention of finding the high reiatsu he had sensed.

_I know I felt something strong, maybe even a Vasto Lorde but with my abilities I won't matter. _

The hollow laughed as it pillaged what looked like an neglected laboratory. It walked curiously around looking at all the bottles of chemicals and the jars of dead and preserved hollow. Slowly he began to question his decision to come go on there, until he saw it.

"HA an Arrancar?! This is far better then I thought! I'll surely become a Vasto Lorde now."

He walked over to the pink haired Arrancar and noticed a broken sword in his chest. He cocked his head laughing as he ripped it out with ease and began devouring the Arrancar. When he was done he waited expecting some kind of transformation. Nothing happened.

"Well that's disappointing. I thought I was going to become a…"

Then he felt something but instead of overwhelming power, it was extreme pain. "ARGH!!!" He clutched his chest as he fell to the floor. Soon he regurgitated a liquid like incasing onto the floor of the laboratory. He fell to the ground in pain as everything started to grow dark.

"I..was…supposed…to..be…a..Vasto..Lorde."

Then before he slipped in oblivion he heard a cackling laugh and then,

"I am immortal! I am the perfect being!"

* * *

Well I admit I rushed this WHOLE chapter a bit but hey, I just got my computer back and I was overly excited so you'll have to cut me some slack lol I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I have many more to come so keep checking up on the story. I also have a list of the current Captains and Vice-Captains that have been introduced in the story

NOTE: I really would like to hear what you guys think cause I'm not terrible confident that my writing is any good and i was sweating bullets over the psuedo-sex scene so tell me what you think. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol

1st - Retsu Unohana -Isane

2nd Soi Fon- Tatsuki Arisawa

3rd Nel- Kira Izuru

4th Orihime Inoue-*Ulquiorra* -Hanataro

5th Ichigo Kurosaki- Momo Hinamori

6th Byakuya Kuchiki- Not Revealed Yet!

7th Renji Abarai- Not Revealed Yet!

8th Shunsui Kyoraku- Nanao- Chad

9th Hisagi- Uryuu Ishida-Nemu Kurotsuchi

10th Toshiro Hitsugaya- Rangiku Matsumoto

11th Kenpachi Zaraki- Yachiru

12th Mayuri Kurotsuchi- N/A

13th Ukitake- Rukia Kurosaki

.

PeAcE OuT


	9. Rise from the Ashes

I would like to give a special review thanks to **Saiumi** cause she always reviews like a few hours after a new chapter is posted and generally does every chapter so thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter as it was fun and rather challenging writing it. Has a lot of emotional and relationship type dialogue and thoughts and that is definitely not my forte so… Enjoy and Review!!!!

* * *

Chapter 9- Rise from the Ashes

Szayel picked himself slowly off the ground in his weakened state, still covered in the fluids of his victim. He leaned on one of his many lab tables and took in his surroundings.

_That shinigami thought he outsmarted me, ha. I am the perfect creation, I can not die from some simple drug. I does seemed to have weakened me severely though… _

He finally realized that not only was he in his lab instead of on top of the ruble but his lab was filthy with dust and pieces of debris. _His _lab. Not Starrk's room, not Gin's office, his, Szayel Aporro Granz's laboratory.

_Verona will die for this, that little incompetent…_

"Szayel Aporro-sama!Szayel Aporro-sama!_" _

Szayel almost laughed at the timing but quickly put his amusement aside and in a calm but intimidating voice said,

"Verona, why is my lab in this pitiful condition and where is that pathetic excuse for a scientist shinigami. We have some unfinished business."

Verona bounced up and down, "Szayel Aporro-sama! Your finally awake! It has been so long Verona thought you would never wake."

Szayel was starting to become annoyed, "Answer my question you useless fraccion!"

Verona stopped bouncing, "Szayel Aporro-sama had been frozen by that shinigami's drug but then he left so I moved you back into your fail-safe laboratory. You have been like that for a very long time master and that's why your laboratory is in this condition."

Szayel realized that he was indeed in his backup laboratory remembering his primary lab was destroyed by that red, pineapple headed shinigami. He looked to his row of bio-containment tubes where and saw a few of his comrades naked bodies floating in the preservative fluid connected to various IV lines, life support breathing mechanisms, and monitoring sensors. Szayel had previously always assumed that Verona would have been to incompetent to successfully execute his secondary protocol plan in the case of his defeat.

_Even so, Verona isn't the brightest Arrancar. It must have taken him some time to set up all the equipment._

"Verona how long has it been since I fought that shinigami?"

Verona bounced over to one of the tables with a computer on it and clicked on a program. The large overhead screen on the wall showed a timer, 100:4:23:17:8:32. Szayel looked in disbelief,

_That timer shows year, months, days, hours, minutes and seconds. If it's correct then I have been in suspended animation for over 100 years that's…that's… fascinating. _

A smile slowly crept across his carefully walked over to his containment tubes to inspect his fallen comrades. Verona, it seemed, had brought each fallen Espada he could find to the lab and preserved them for study.

_Perhaps he is not so useless after all. _

As he was inspecting each Espada he took one of his old, and dusty, notepads to record all of the subjects that he currently had.

_The Noveno, the Sexta, the Tercera, the Primera and his fraccion, and… Wonderweiss? _

Szayel was no fool, he knew that Aizen brought his top Espada with him into the human town and that even in the unlikely case of defeat the top three could retreat before death. He also knew that Verona would not have went into that town without being cut down to get Wonderweiss. Which left the question, how did Wonderweiss get in his laboratory?

"Verona, how did you acquire Wonderweiss? Did he not go with Aizen-sama into the world of the living?"

Verona started to bounce in excitement, "He did but when Aizen-sama and the Espada were defeated he brought Stark-sama and Halibel-sama back to Las Noches. They were all on the verge of death and so I brought them here before they could regain consciousness."

Szayel was astounded, his pathetic excuse for a lab assistant actually completed a difficult task. Beyond that though Wonderweiss had outlasted Stark and Halibel?

_It is something I will have to investigate but for now_ _I have a lot of work to do. If all goes correctly without any distractions… _

He calculated some rough numbers in his mind.

_I can have the beginning of the new Espada back in less then a week. _

Smirking he went to walk to his computer console but forgot about his physical state and collapsed to the floor after a few steps.

_Why am I so weak? Gabriel usually makes me renewed and full of energy, not drained and weak. Perhaps it is a combination of that shinigami's drug and the incredible amount of time that has past. I just need a small burst of reiatsu to equal out my body's lack of energy…_

"Szayel Aporro-sama! Are you hurt?"

Szayel face twisted into a disturbing smile, "I need you to do something for me Verona."

"Of course Master what is it?"

"Come closer."

Szayel watched as his fraccion bent down to his collapsed master. Before the naïve Arrancar could realize his mistake Szayel grabbed him and bit off his head. Szayel laid on the floor consuming his fraccion until nothing but two of its limbs were left. Szayel stood up from the cold stone floor,licking the blood off his fingers, feeling completely restored.

"Ah much better."

* * *

Ulquiorra finally had found an opponent that he despised more then Kurosaki yet he couldn't even touch him, Walt Disney. The night after he had kissed Orihime she invited him and Hime to watch a movie with her in here captains quarters.

"A movie?"

Ulquiorra had always associated the word 'movie' and 'film' with Szayel's informative videos of their upcoming missions or scout reports on powerful new hollow they could make into Arrancar and thought is was going to be the shinigami equivalent. He was wrong.

"Ulqui look at the talking fishys!"

Orihime and Hime were both entranced and were quite literally on the edge of their seats in excitement watching 'Finding Nemo'. Ulquiorra on the other hand found the movie entirely ridiculous.

"Fish can't talk Orihime so how is this useful information? Not only is this a waste of time but I don't even see how it is you two view this as 'entertaining'." He deadpanned.

For this comment he received simultaneous punches to the arm by both redheads who ignored him and continued to watch. The three had made it a ritual of sorts to watch a movie every Saturday night and this was there third time to do so. Truth be told the only reason why Ulquiorra wasn't leaving this cruel and unusual torture was because beyond the terrible form of visual media displayed in front of him, he was actually extremely comfortable with Orihime leaning her head on his shoulder and Hime curled up in his lap. He would even venture to say to he was experiencing what humans called 'happiness'. It was true and as much as the fearsome former Espada hated to admit it he had grown very attached to the two who were currently occupying the couch with him. His seat was reclined and as the movie continued on, the two girls slowly started to fall asleep. This hadn't happened before in their film sessions but today they had a particularly stressful day. Nothing happened but Orihime had decided to improve her combat skills in a sparring session with Ulquiorra who found it rather amusing. On top of that Hime had insisted she wanted to train as well so he had her use a bokken and asked Yachiru to come 'play' with her. So both of his redheads were worn out. Ulquiorra was fine with it though and decided to turn the volume down and just relax awhile before waking them and leaving to go to his own quarters.

His mind wandered to a certain event. It had been 3 weeks since the Captains had decided that Aizen and Gin should be assigned to squads in order to be watched over. The captains fabricated a story that the two boys were actually victims of the traitors Aizen and Gin during the war and were simply experiments that would not be held responsible for any actions of the men they resembled. This was mostly true but they had decided to leave out that these two were potentially experiments to make Aizen and Gin immortal as the general shinigami population that had fought in the war may have objections to their admission into the ranks. The two boys were troubled at first at the strange circumstances that surrounded the way they had come into existence but after a few motherly talks from the Head Captain they were confident that they could change the image that most saw them in. Naturally Unohana had thought it best that the two boys be put under Ukitake and Kyoraku since they were the most experienced and wisest captains in the Gotei 13 and in the case of unforeseen treachery they would be able to handle themselves against the two. Upon arriving at their respective squads, Aizen with Ukitake and Gin with Kyoraku, they underwent several evaluation test and both were determined as Vice-Captain level shinigami and were assigned as third seats. As far as the two captains could tell they seemed to be just as nervous and excited as any other overly talented students from the academy. Ulquiorra also kept a close eye on the two out of his own suspicions but found that they were indeed nothing more then two regular kids, as far as their behavior went anyways.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as Orihime unconsciously moved her head from his shoulder to his chest and wrapped her arm around him and Hime. Ulquiorra was slightly alarmed by the close, and somewhat, intimate contact and immediately tensed up but after a moment he relaxed and enjoyed it. Watching her slowly rise and fall as she breathed, he twirled her hair in his fingers delicately.

_It's so soft. _

He brushed it out of her face and admired her beauty.

_She truly is the most beautiful creation I have ever seen. _

Looking to the other side of body he saw the little girl that had become, more or less, his adopted daughter. Although he knew it was an absurd thought something forced him to see her as his daughter and to protect her. He wasn't a fool and knew it more then likely had something to do with his strange dreams but decided to forget about all that and just sleep. Grabbing a blanket that was on the back of the couch he gently spread it over Orihime, Hime, and kissed Orihime on the forehead then Hime on the top of the head. Just before he fell asleep he realized that this feeling he was having toward them must be what it felt to love.

_Emotions really are a nuisance… _

He smirked before letting the darkness take him.

* * *

Orihime was in the most relaxed form of sleep she could ever remember being in. There was something warm next to her and it was firm but yet extremely comfortable. The best part was the hypnotic _thu-thump thu-thump _that she could hear and feel.

_I'm not sure what it is and I'm to tired to figure it out so… _

She cuddled closer to the warmth and the rhythm until she was content. After while she could feel the gentle rays of the early morning light shining on her face.

_Go away sun… I'm tired. _

She finally opened her eyes and looked around. It slowly occurred to her that she was staring into the face of Hime who was across from her.

_Why is Hime in my bed and not with Ulquiorra?_ _Wait, this isn't my bed, this is the couch. Why am I on the couch? _

Then she felt the arm that was around her and looked up. She saw Ulquiorra was her warm pillow and that he was fast asleep. Orihime nearly squeaked out of fright and scolded herself for being so jumpy. The sudden movement made Ulquiorra shift in his sleep but didn't wake him. Orihime let out a small giggle at seeing Ulquiorra's hand grip slightly tighter over Hime because of the movement.

_He's not as bad as everyone thinks. _

She looked back up at Ulquiorra and watched him sleep.

_He looks so normal when he sleeps. I can't believe I ever used to be frightened by him. Funny how life will do that._

She felt the familiar tune she had gone to sleep to and realized it was his heartbeat.

_His heart… the one he didn't think he had. _

She smiled and decided to go back to sleep. It was rare that Ulquiorra ever showed such strong emotions and even rarer that he made physical contact so she was going to enjoy this for as long as possible.

* * *

It was turning out to be a pretty good day for Ulquiorra. He had woken up to Hime jumping on him and Orihime shouting,

"Get up Ulqui! It's time to get up!"

Although he wouldn't categorize this as a suitable way to be awoken, the fact that Orihime was in his arms made it enjoyable. It wasn't as awkward as Orihime had thought it would be and he was thankful she didn't try to avoid him like she sometimes did for unknown reasons. He was currently working on some paperwork while Orihime looked after the patients. They had got into the habit of doing this as Orihime hated doing paperwork and Ulquiorra hated to tend to weak shinigami trash. Of course they did both chores but let each other take the majority of the opposite. Hime was over at the 13th with Ukitake, who she had come to really like due to the excessive amount of candy he gave her, and it was almost time for lunch. Yes, he was having a good day. Suddenly he heard a scream followed by a powerful approaching reiatsu. Normally he would jump and be on guard but he recognized who's reiatsu it was and didn't even bother looking up from his paperwork.

_Maybe he isn't coming here, hopefully he isn't coming here. _

Just then Ichigo burst through the 4th divisions office door and looked over at Ulquiorra with wide eyes.

"Is there something yo…"

He didn't get to finish, "Ulquiorra you got to help me! Kenpachi is looking for me!"

"And…"

"He's psychotic!!! He's trying to kill me!"

Ulquiorra sighed and said in his emotionless tone, "We can only hope he succeeds Kurosaki"

Ichigo scowled, "You really mean that don't you?"

The Espada continued on his current paper he was filling out, "Isn't it obvious?"

"You damn Espada bastard!!!"

Then they both felt Kenpachi nearing them and Ichigo quickly looked at his former nemesis with pleading eyes, "Come on Ulquiorra just hold him off or something!"

"No" Ulquiorra deadpanned.

They both heard footsteps approaching and Ichigo looked around frantically, "Shit!"

Ichigo quickly jumped through the window just before Kenpachi came through the door.

"He went this way Ken-chan! Oh, hey Emo-chan!"

Yachiru was on Kenpachi's shoulder and the massive shinigami was smiling,

"Which way he go Arrancar?"

Ulquiorra sighed, _I can kill you with little or no effort and yet you still show no respect. _

"He went through the window, now leave."

Kenpachi smiled, "You know, I'm tired of running trying to chase Ichigo how bout you and me fight? I didn't get to fight you at the test and I've been dying to see just how strong you are!"

He let he reiatsu flare as Yachiru laughed. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose making a mental note to kill Kurosaki himself for leading this mindless trash to him.

"No, now leave."

Kenpachi drew his sword, "It wasn't a request, Espada!"

_I swear it as if I'm having to deal with Grimmjow all over again. _

He thought about it for a moment a decided he hadn't fought or train seriously since test so it would be beneficial to keep himself in tune. He finally gave in and sighed,

"Alright lets go to the training ground as I have no doubt _you_ will end up destroying something."

Kenpachi smirked as Ulquiorra walked out of the room toward the training field.

* * *

Szayel had been working for 14 hours straight on completely restoring his fellow Espada and only had minimal results. Of course Stark and Halibel were showing the greatest increase in reiatsu and were close to 50% of their normal state. Grimmjow and Aaroniero were only at 20% but were steadily gaining more of their power every hour. Szayel was surprised by the Noveno's appearance because instead of his normal encased glass with two hollows head and tentacle like appendages, he was taking the appearance of what seemed to be a normal shinigami. It amazed Szayel how well he could disguise himself and if it wasn't for his unmistakable reiatsu signature then Szayel might have mistaken him. The last Arrancar was having the strangest readings yet, Wonderweiss. According to his last known recordings of the autistic Arrancar's reiatsu, Wonderweiss was currently at 133% 'back to normal'. The odd phenomenon didn't stop there however as he was still reacting to Szayel's reiatsu restoring solution and was growing stronger as if he wasn't fully restored yet.

_It's as if he has grown stronger over the past 100 years even though he's been in this tube. Yet another thing I must investigate._

One might think that he was annoyed but it was quite the opposite. He was overjoyed. He had always wanted to study an Arrancar at an Espada's level but had never been allowed. Unfortunately he knew he wasn't a 'leader', as he preferred just staying in his lab and allowing others to fight, and since he was almost positive that nearby Menos and Shinigami scouts would sense the ever increasing reiatsu he had no choice, he was going to let his test subjects out after revival. It's true he built his lab to shroud reiatsu but not to this caliber.

_No I must revive them for now though I'm not sure which one would be a suitable leader… It's unfortunate Ulquiorra is dead. He would have been perfect, even Aizen thought so._

He went through the list of possible canadites.

_Aaroniero… no. Grimmjow, powerful but to unstable to lead. Wonderweiss…? _

He couldn't contain his laughter and had to hold on to a lab table in order not to fall. "Next!"

_Stark is the most powerful but doesn't strike me as a capable leader, since he cares more about his nap times then about his fellow soldiers. Halibel? That's an interesting choice. Loyal, strong, and I have even observed some compassion between her and her fraccion. Perhaps to emotional for an Arrancar leader but she is definitely the second only to Ulquiorra when it comes to getting completing a mission at any cost._

Szayel smiled, "It's settled then!"

He walked over to Halibel's tube and looked her over,

"You are the new ruler of Las Noches, as long as you know who is the brains behind this organization."

He stepped back from the glass container and admired Halibel's body since she was naked. Contrary to popular belief he was not gay and he did like women, he just enjoyed poking them with needles and dissecting them more then having sex them.

_She is truly a unique specimen. High reiatsu levels, intelligence that is only second to mine, and she is beyond beautiful. _

Szayel was thrown out of his thoughts by a barely audible beep. He looked over at his computer to see it was starting a program by itself.

_Odd… _

As he walked over to it he realized it was a program he had created to update him on in ongoing experiments in different time increments. The problem was as far as he knew he currently had no experiments since he was only out of his frozen state for a 15 hours and any old projects would have been obsolete by now. He looked on the screen and saw a highlighted item:

**Project Phoenix**

He quirked is eyebrow.

_Project Phoenix? That experiment was put to an end just before the shinigami arrived to Las Noches. It must be an error._

Even though he knew it had to be some sort of malfunction his curiosity got the better of him and he clicked on it. The screen started to show various graphs, charts, and readings. Szayel expertly looked them and slowly started to grin. The grin turned into a devilish smile and the smile turned into a sadistic laugh.

"This is incredible! After one hundred years it worked?! How is this even possible? The more important question is if it's true then where are they?"

He didn't even notice he was talking out loud and continued.

"My failsafe program must have triggered the auto start sequence and recreated the experiment."

It was true, Szayel usually built machines to actually do the procedures in any given experiment and he simply recorded results. Almost all of his experiments could be started or stopped from his computer.

"This is amazing"

He said in awe, "All three of them survived and grew into souls?!" He quickly looked at the tracking signal on the screen and turned back to Halibel smirking,

"Well Halibel I found your first mission, 'search and capture'."

* * *

_Yeah I'm saving the Kenpachi vs. Ulquiorra until next chapter cause I want to really make it good! Well put in your opinion of my writing style and of the story since I'm really curious as to what you all think! Also defintely put a one line foreshadowing sentence in there for those perceptive reader lol. Review Please!!!!!_

_PeAcE OuT_


	10. Revelations of the New Espada

Wow so I really liked writing this chapter and hope you enjoy it too. And yes it is perfectly fine to give me advice on my grammar, Lord knows i need it lol, though I doubt it will improve because I'm a terrible proof reader but thank you none the less. Well this chapter actually doesn't have a lot of the 2 mains but I definitely is interesting… ENJOY and REVIEW!!! Lol

* * *

Chapter 10- Revelations of the New Espada

Szayel couldn't help but have pride in his comrades progress. He had noticed a pattern in their recovery since he used a new substance he had created but had severely underestimated its effectiveness.

_I may be the perfect being but there is an extent to my knowledge of complex scientific phenomena that are relatively new, such as Arrancar reiatsu and what happens to it over long periods time. _

He smirked,

_Even so I was able to create a solution for their reiatsu recovery that has an exponential rate instead of the normal geometrical rate. _

His mind was racing and his hand could barely keep up as he jotted down several notes of his new discovery. At the moment Stark, his fraccion, Hallibel and Wonderweiss were ready to come out of the containment tubes. Grimmjow and Aaroniero were close but not quite ready and even though Szayel had theorized that they could naturally recover the remainder of their powers through rest, he decided to keep them in their current state of unconsciousness in the tubes just to be safe. As for himself his Gabriel ability had accelerated the recovery process and he was already at full power, which he found to be a substantial amount more then it had once been.

_A good estimate of my current power level would be equal to that of the former Segunda. _

He started laughing hysterically without realizing it said aloud,

"So Nnoitra, it seems I was the stronger of the two of us! While you rot in the sands of Hueco Mundo I am the savior of the Espada!"

Although he only had his personal interest in mind for bringing back his former comrades he thought it was a nice touch.

_Savior… yes I will not only have the trust of the Espada but they will forever be in debt to me. Not that I care, so long as they bring me what I want. _

Then he thought deeper, feeling somewhat guilty about his selfish desires,

_I may be a scientist and may have no morals but they are Arrancar brethren. I do have a respect for them and a sense of concern for them if only because they are the same as I… Where are these thoughts coming from._

Clearing his thoughts he walked over to the tubes and decided it was time.

"Hallibel you will be first since you will be the new commander of the Espada."

As he clicked on various buttons on the keypad to release her from the containment tube he started feeling the excitement build up in him. Walking up the stairs to the catwalk that ran along the tops of the tubes, he opened up the one containing the former 3rd Espada and pulled her out. After removing the various tubes that had been connected to her he carried her down to own of his examination tables. He then hooked her up to another array of monitors and an IV. Although her reiatsu levels were completely back her physical body was still weak and would take a few days to return to normal. Szayel looked at her face that was partially covered by her mask,

_Such a beautiful creature. _

He began examining her body to check for any abnormalities when a hand shot up and grabbed his throat. He looked down to see Hallibel's eyes full of confusion, anger and… fear?

"What…are..you…doing….Szayel."

She was struggling to breath in her state of confusion and fright. Hallibel was one of the strongest and most fearless Espada, perhaps only second to Ulquiorra, but she had seen what Szayel was capable of and she wasn't going to become one of his experiments. That was something she truly did fear, more so then even Aizen. Szayel was able to wretch free of her grasp and coughed before recomposing himself and smiling,

"Hallibel there is nothing to be worried about. I was only checking for any abnormalities your body may have underwent since your battle in the world of the living."

His voice wasn't its usual creepy tone like he was trying to analyze you or considering dissecting you, it was warm and full of honesty. He knew Hallibel was frightened because she knew what he had done to his other test subjects. After all, he was known for being absolutely heartless and immoral when it came to his scientific research. She stared at him unsure whether or not to believe him when she realized she was naked. In an attempt to cover herself she weakly put her hands over her exposed parts and glared at him. Szayel laughed,

"Calm down Hallibel like I said a had to check your body, your entire body."

He walked over to a shelf and grabbed a blanket,

"Here."

Handing her the blanket she snatched it from him and quickly covered herself. She curled up as she realized how cold it was and how warm the blanket seemed to be. Szayel looked at her and curved his face into a smile. Hallibel looked at him questionably,

"What?"

Szayel walked over to a table and picked up something that made Hallibel's eyes widen.

"Tiburón!"

Szayel walked back to the table and handed her the sword which she pulled from the sheath to inspect to make sure it was truly hers. Her mind finally seemed to fully function, remembering her final battle and became enraged.

"Aizen!"

She tried to force her body up out of fury of his betrayal but found her body wouldn't obey her commands and fell back on the table. \

"Calm down Hallibel if you keep straining your body like this your going to pass out."

She looked up at him and screamed, "Where is he! That bastard! I'll kill him for his lies! For my fraccion sacrificing their lives only for him to betray us! He is lying Szayel, he will kill you too!"

Szayel pushed her back down on the table as she struggled and said in a serious tone, "Aizen is dead Hallibel."

At first she continued struggling against his hold on her shoulder keeping her on the table before the words hit her,

"He-He's dead?"

Szayel sighed as he picked her up bridal style, "What are you doing?"

Szayel couldn't tell she had a slight blush because of her dark skin and said in a calming tone,

"You have done enough for one day. Time to rest and when you wake up I'll explain everything."

She looked at him confused but tiredly laid her head against his shoulder. Despite being slender and feminine, Szayel was rather muscular,

"But what about Aizen? What happened?"

He could tell she was worn out by the strain in her small voice from awakening abruptly from her unconscious state. The shock of from the large amount of information would surely overwhelm her and as he had just now got her to calm herself smiled and said,

"All in good time Hallibel. For now just sleep."

He had made it to his private bedroom and laid her down. She quickly curled up with her zanpakuto as Szayel pulled his large comforter over her body. He was walking out but stopped when he heard a quiet voice,

"I'm not sure what is happening Szayel but I know that I should be dead so… Thank you for saving me."

Szayel gave a slight chuckle,

"Your welcome Hallibel, now rest."

Hallibel couldn't help but smile. She had thought that death had pulled her to oblivion with it's icy hand when Aizen pierced her heart with his sword, and that her new life as an Arrancar was over. As a hollow she had been tormented by the never ending void that consumed her life and had made her feel so empty but after gaining her shinigami powers and a logical mind, she quickly found that she indeed enjoyed life and now, because of someone she had once thought as vile, she had a second chance at it. Soon her thoughts ceased and sleep found her quickly. Szayel was back to the tubes staring at the others in thought,

_What is this feeling? Perhaps a symptom of my recovery? Whatever it is it feels quite… pleasant._

He was no fool and knew it was caused by comforting Hallibel. Being a scientist he knew of the 'emotions' that humans and shinigami often felt, so it was only logical that after a hundred years with shinigami powers that it would change him. He sighed in defeat,

_I will deal with these 'feelings' later for now… _

He pointed at Stark and Lilynette, "You two are next."

* * *

Rukia was sitting on the roof of the fourth with Ichigo who wasn't wearing his usual scowl and seemed rather excited. He had even went and bought lunch for the both of them at a rather expensive restaurant in the Seireitei. Rukia was thrilled but a little suspicious,

"So, what's the occasion?"

Ichigo smiled, "Do I have to have an occasion to treat my wife to a good lunch?"

Rukia was worried, this wasn't like Ichigo. "No, I guess not…"

Their normal crew was on the roof enjoying lunch when Orihime popped through the door,

"Sorry I'm late. I was looking for Ulquiorra but I couldn't find him. Strange huh?"

Ichigo smirked as he ate his fancy chicken alfredo, "That is strange Orihime."

Rukia saw the smirk and was about to say something when they felt a monstrous reiatsu.

"What is Kenpachi doing here? I hope he didn't have another squad 'practice battle'."

Orihime didn't mind healing a hundred men but it was quite exhausting. Ichigo couldn't help but have a devilish smile,

" Ladies and Gentlemen, today during lunch for your viewing pleasure."

He paused for dramatic effect and said in an announcer like voice,

"Ulquiorra Schiffer versus Kenpachi Zaraki! That's what you get you bastard!"

Everyone looked over to the training grounds and saw the two getting ready to duel. Rukia immediately put two and two together and proceeded to kick her husband in the gut.

"Awww. What..was….that…for…midget?"

Rukia glared at him, "You didn't buy the expensive food because you wanted to treat me to a nice lunch, you did it for yourself while you watch the fight!"

Ichigo shrugged, "Yeah but I got you some to."

Rukia hit him again

"Baka"

but then glanced down at the fight,

"You should have told me. This was a good idea."

Ichigo smirked as he and his wife enjoyed their lunch while watching the fight. Orihime was mortified. Kenpachi Zaraki was the most psychotic and blood thirsty person she had ever met and now her Ulquiorra was going to fight him.

_Wait, why did I call him 'my Ulquiorra'? It's not like were married or anything we have just been training together, hanging out, kissing…_

She started to madly blush as Hime poked her head out from behind her,

"Don't worry Orihime, Ulqui will win."

She looked down at the girl and smiled,

_She's probably right. Not that it matters, it's not like they are battling to the death and even if he gets injured he's right next the 4__th__ division. Yeah nothing to be worried about… _

Kenpachi had been cut a few times as Ulquiorra dodged every attack thrown at him and quickly charged a cero that Kenpachi swatted away with ease. Everyone looked down in awe,

"That's my Ken-chan!"

Everyone looked up on the roof to see Yachiru dangling her feet off the edge watching the fight.

"When did you get here Yachiru-chan?"

Orihime had always like Yachiru but was slightly disturbed by her obsession with fighting, probably a trait that she picked up from her adoptive father.

"When Ken-chan did, I wouldn't want to miss him have so much fun beating up Emo-chan."

Everyone laughed at this except Nemu who didn't understand the joke and the two Orihime's who frowned.

"That's not a very nice nickname Yachiru-chan."

She laughed, "But he always looks so sad."

Orihime couldn't help but think,

_You should have seen him when he was pale and had tear tracks… _

While they continued their discussions, Nemu turned to Uryuu and said,

"This is rather entertaining. Much better then Mayuri-sama's version of the word."

Uryuu cringed at thinking what that could be. He had grown extremely closer to Nemu in the last few weeks that she had transferred to his division and had found out just how badly she had been treated as the Vice-Captain of the 12th.

"I'm tired."

Unexpectedly Nemu leaned over and put her head on Uryuu's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and said,

"So who do you think will win?"

Nemu thought for a second, analyzing both fighters' style, ability and sheer amount of reiatsu,

"Zaraki-taicho has approximately a 37% chance of winning if Schiffer-fukutaicho chooses not to release his second form and only a 11% chance if he does so unless there are unforeseen variables Ulquiorra Schiffer will win, convincingly."

Uryuu laughed at her overly scientific answer and said, "You never cease to amaze me Nemu." then out of impulse turned her head up and kissed her.

Nemu just looked at him with a blank stare and for a moment Uryuu thought he had made a mistake but soon found he hadn't as he was tackled to the ground by Nemu. She was on top of him straddling his body and kissing him passionately. Uryuu was embarrassed… at first, but then noticed everyone was watching the fight anyways and suddenly had an idea.

"Nemu lets go."

Panting for breath she answered almost immediately,

"Ok"

He picked her up off his chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they went down the stairs to find a secluded room. Tatsuki had seen this out of the corner of her eye and smirked,

_The nerd is finally going to get laid._

* * *

Ulquiorra was bored. Kenpachi's style of fighting was pretty much a mix between Nnoitra and Grimmjow and although he had high reiatsu levels it wasn't anything that Ulquiorra hadn't dealt with before and he didn't have any special abilities since he didn't know the name of his zanpakuto.

_By far the weakest amongst the captains… _

"You fight pretty well Espada!"

Kenpachi was all smiles as Ulquiorra sliced him across his chest making blood splatter all over the ground though the captain didn't even flinch.

"I had expected more from the man who calls him self 'Kenpachi'. From what I have seen I'm not sure how you managed to defeat Nnoitra."

Ulquiorra had known that the 5th Espada was ripped to shreds by this man but he had been inside the Caja Negicion so hadn't seen _how _he had defeated him. Kenpachi smirked,

"That was a fun fight but he was nothing, a bug that _wanted_ to be squashed. He was a coward that wished for death."

He grin grew even wider,

"And I obliged him."

Ulquiorra looked at him with his impassive face,

"He was indeed bothersome though that doesn't explain how you killed him with these weak attacks."

It almost made Ulquiorra angry that a shinigami this weak had the arrogance to handicap himself by attaching bells to his hair and putting on an eye patch.

"Perhaps you may not make such a fool of yourself if you take off that eye patch so that you can see my blade more clearly as it seems you aren't aware of it."

With the last part he sliced Kenpachi's shoulder open creating another fountain of blood. The monstrous captain stopped and started laughing,

"You know, that's not such a bad idea. I think I might try it."

Ulquiorra was somewhat confused,

_It seems he is more dense then Kurosaki, he took an insult as advice. No matter how much his range of vision increases he will never be able to overcome my power. He must be completely… _

Ulquiorra had to brace himself as a blast of golden reiatsu shot out at him.

_A cero? Impossible, he is a shinigami. _

The former Espada jumped back to try to get an understanding of what was happening.

_That blast was just him releasing his reiatsu? What exactly was that eye patch and why is he so powerful now?_

Kenpachi smiled as he held the patch up to show Ulquiorra,

"This is a little something that the 12th division cooked up for me so I can enjoy every battle to it full extent. It constantly consumes my reiatsu so that it stays at a level that is around an average captains. When I decided an opponent is worthy of fighting at my full strength I take it off."

Ulquiorra looked at the little reiatsu consuming monsters that were embedded on the patch.

_This would explain how he destroyed Nnoitra. _

Kenpachi charged him and swung down at full force creating a shockwave from the collision. Ulquiorra tried to hold his attack off but found that it was futile and he was forced to the ground. Kenpachi raised his sword to slice him in half and only barely missed as Ulquiorra rolled out of the way. Even though he had missed the shear force of the attack had launched Ulquiorra into a wall. Jumping to his feet, he knew he couldn't fight him like this and sighed annoyance.

_Why is it mindless warriors who only crave destruction wish to fight me?_

"Bind, Murciélago."

His body transformed and his reiatsu increased to levels far above that of any average captain.

Kenpachi grunted, "Bout time."

* * *

Szayel had just revived Stark and Lilynette and injected them with sedatives.

_I'll wait until Hallibel wakes so they won't freak out on me. _

He smirked, _No one trust a mad scientist when they wake up on an examination table. _

He laughed as he went to check on Hallibel. He opened the door slowly so as not to wake her and found she was indeed still asleep. Smiling he walked out and decided to venture out of the lab. He was more then powerful enough to defend himself and hadn't used his resurrection in over a hundred years. As he typed in the coded to exit the secret lab he suddenly felt an enormous reiatsu. His face curled up into a smile,

"Time to recruit."

Although he didn't have the Hokyoku, he had a wide arrange of data on it and was going to recreate it and if that didn't work he could always send in the remaining Espada in to steal it from the shinigami. He exited the building, walked up the long staircase and finally pushed the secret hatch open to see Las Noches full of low ranking hollows.

"Now that isn't what I felt. Where are you my sweet Vasto Lorde?"

Easily swatting some hollow out of the way he tried to focus on the odd reiatsu,

_It is in Las Noches. It's coming from the throne room. _

Szayel used Sonido and made his way through the abandoned and run down hall ways, occasionally having to smash a hollows mask in if it tried to attack. Finally he reached the room and opened the large double doors. The room itself was in poor condition and the table at which the Espada had once met was nothing more then ruble. The throne though was untouched, as if a symbol of Las Noches. Szayel looked around to see a Vasto Lorde kneeled before the throne in silence. Walking toward the creature Szayel noticed it had flowing red hair that reminded him of the human girl that Ulquiorra had captured for Aizen. It was petite in stature and extremely feminine. He walked in front of it as it looked up at him,

"Who are you?"

The soft voice was that of a woman and besides the hollowized tone sounded very gentle, not typical of a Vasto Lorde. Szayel bowed and said,

"I am the former Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Grantz. May I inquire why it is that you have come to Las Noches?"

The Vasto Lorde stood up and looked at him with piercing eyes,

"Where is the Shinigami known as Aizen? The one with the power to give Hollow the powers of the shinigami."

Szayel let out I chuckle, "I'm afraid he died sometime ago, though I take it on the far ends of Hueco Mundo news is just now arriving of him."

The Vasto Lorde nodded then turned to leave, "But I may have a way to make you an Arrancar,"

The hollow turned around quickly, "That is if you are willing to join me and my comrades."

The Vasto Lorde walked close to him and said in a threatening tone,

"I have fought and killed many that had the same empty promises. Why should I trust you?"

Szayel smiled in his sinister scientist way, "Because I'm an Arrancar born from the Hokyoku itself. Aizen created us as foot soldiers for his own goals but I have only the Hollow and Arrancars' best interest at heart. Besides it would be a shame to have came all the way here to go back empty handed, wouldn't you agree."

The Vasto Lorde stared at him for awhile before saying,

"I accept."

Szayel chuckled and started to walk back to the lab,

"Good! Now what shall I call you Vasto Lorde? You do have a name, yes?"

The hollow followed the mad scientist and said, "I had a name once, when I was alive but I don't remember it now."

Szayel looked at her, "Not to worry that is the case for most of the high level hollow but once we turn you into an Arrancar you'll instantly remember. Just like we Espada did."

He stopped by a few rooms to collect some clothes for his comrades and they continued on in silence. They walked back to the lab to find Hallibel standing by Stark and Lilynette.

"Hallibel it's good to see you up and about. I think this will be much more comfortable then walking around with that bed sheet wrapped around you."

He tossed the uniform and she caught it almost making the sheet fall. She walked into the bedroom and started to change but left the door open and said loud enough for Szayel to hear,

"Who is the Vasto Lorde?"

Szayel looked up from examining the former Primera and looked at the Hollow in question who was staring at Wonderweiss in the tube.

"She doesn't have a name but she is the newest member of the Espada. I'm going to try to create a substance similar to the Hokyoku to make her an Arrancar."

Hallibel walked out in her uniform and looked at him, "Why not just use the old one?"

Szayel looked at her confused, "What do you mean? The shinigami have it."

Hallibel sighed, "I guess Aizen-sa… Aizen didn't tell all of the Espada just his top three. He told us that he had split it into two and hid them in one of your experiments. Since it was to be one of your experiments he was going to hide them in, I assumed he told you but it appears I was mistaken."

Szayel quirked an eyebrow, "He split it in two? Odd… I wonder what experiment he place it in. The Hokyoku can only be hidden in a high density reiatsu sealing gigai and the only experiment I ever used that on was…"

He stopped as he realized where it was. "Szayel are you ok?"

He smiled, "I'm golden Hallibel because I just found out how to kill two birds with one stone. Hallibel, you, Stark, and our newest member are going to go on a mission."

Hallibel raised an eyebrow, "Fine, but first I want you to tell me what's going on and how Aizen was killed first."

Szayel chuckled as he had completely forgotten about explaining everything to her,

"Of course."

* * *

After explaining everything Hallibel was in a state of disbelief.

"So it's been a hundred years since the battle?"

Szayel merely nodded, "Yes it has and it has made all of us grow quite a bit stronger as well."

Hallibel got up from her seat,

"Thank you for telling me Szayel, now what is this mission about?"

Szayel stood as well and walked over to his computer screen,

"I need you to retrieve three of my experiments from the Soul Society. I originally just wanted them as allies as they are all extremely powerful but now I believe two of them contain the pieces of the Hokyoku and the other is the key to repairing it."

Hallibel stared at the pictures of the three on the screen, two of them she immediately recognized,

"Is that Aizen and Gin?"

"Copies actually but yes it is. They are merely at the adolescence stage, nothing to be afraid of."

Hallibel continued staring then found a flaw in his plan,

"The only person that could repair something as powerful as the Hokyoku would have to be the human women that healed Grimmjow's arm and we do not know her whereabouts, correct?"

Szayel smiled and pointed to the last of the pictures,

"That's why Aizen instructed me to create her."

Hallibel stared at the picture. It was of a small girl with red hair and grey eyes. Then it hit her,

"You were able to create a copy of _her?_"

Szayel mocked a sad face then smirked, "Such doubt. You don't give me enough credit, Hallibel."

* * *

BOOM!!! The bombshell of the story lol. So I know I barely had the two main characters in this chapter but I had to set up the plot some more and I kind of enjoyed writing about Hallibel and Szayel, odd pairing I know but I like trying different things lol Tried to add some IshidaxNemu stuff since I had originally wanted them to play a role in the end but now it looks like they may just end up as nothing more then a side pair… idk yet--- Anyways please _**REVIEW and thanks for reading! Hope you Enjoyed**_

_**PeAcE OuT**_


	11. Angels and Demons

Wow so I have been a little lazy and forgot to update, I know, I'm terrible lol but not to worry I finally figured out how to end this story but read the bottom A/N for more details of where the story is heading. Enjoy and Remember to Review!!! Thanks

NOTE: I didn't proofread so if you see something that is in need if editing, please include it in your REVIEWS!!!!!! Thanks and Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11- Angels and Demons

Szayel was rather disappointed over the last week's setbacks, which were plentiful. He had hoped that after he had finished restoring Stark and Lilynette he would be able to convince them to do his mission with Hallibel. Stark never seemed to be big on ranks and was even less concerned about who was calling the shots but there was one detail Szayel hadn't accounted for. Hallibel had only taken a few hours to be restored to full strength and so he had in turn theorized that Stark would have a similar recovery time. He was right but wrong at the same time. Technically it did take the same amount of time for his reiatsu to be completely restored but he didn't seem to wake up. Actually he seemed to be in some sort of coma. Lilynette was still recovering and Hallibel had assured Szayel once she was awake he would wake, commenting that it had something to do with the phenomenon that had occurred at their birth becoming Arrancar. Szayel didn't understand as he hadn't been an Espada when Stark joined. Hallibel sighed and explained everything to him about their powers. She was slightly worried at Szayel's interest in the matter. She continued telling him and a disturbing grin started to form on Szayel's face and seemed to grow with every sentence.

"How interesting. Perhaps I should run some tests on them just to"

He was cut off by a glare by the new Primera. He chuckled nervously,

"Right, we wouldn't want to harm them. I guess…"

She rolled her eyes at the mad scientist and walked over to the tables to look at the final Espada to come out of their tanks. Grimmjow was violently breathing in quick, short breaths as if he was fighting and clenched his fists angrily. Hallibel sighed,

_I guess he hasn't changed at all. _

Next was Wonderweiss. He was calmly sleeping and occasionally mumbled some undecipherable words. She blurted out a small chuckle at the young Arrancar's antics and immediately looked around to make sure Szayel hadn't heard her. She moved on to Lilynette, who seemed to be extremely still, moving very little, and she had a pained look on her face of sadness. Hallibel sighed in annoyance and picked her up laying her beside Stark knowing full well how strong the bond between an Arrancar and it's sword, or powers, could be. Lilynette's expression immediately turned into a smile as she curled up next to her other half. Hallibel couldn't help but smile at the small girl as she reminded her of her beloved fraccion. The last was Aaroniero, who for some reason was still taking the form of some shinigami she assumed he had eaten long ago. His hair was black and spiky and he had a muscular build.

_He resembles that human boy… _

Hallibel also noticed he was shivering but it wasn't because of the cold, it was fear as if he was having a nightmare.

_He is frightened? That's odd. _

Although Aaroniero was the weakest Espada he had always been fearless and arrogant. A side effect of being a mere Gillian instead of an Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde prior to becoming an Arrancar Hallibel had always thought. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she noticed the nameless Vasto Lorde standing next to Aaroniero. It wasn't out of the ordinary for her to be standing over the Espada as she had been doing so since he had been taken out of the tank. Hallibel had observed this closely, not yet trusting of the Hollow. Said Hollow reached her hand out to Aaroniero and Hallibel gave her a threatening glare. She knew that a Vasto Lorde wouldn't gain a tremendous amount of power from eating a Gillian class Arrancar but she was not a fool, Vasto Lorde were powerful Hollow that needed to feed on powerful beings. The Vasto Lorde looked up giving her a warning glare. Hallibel wasn't one to be intimidated but was also not one to instigate a fight when it could be avoided so she simply backed away and watched attentively. The Vasto Lorde didn't say a word as she slowly touched Aaroniero's head and began to pet him slowly with care. Hallibel was confused as to the purpose of this before she watched in amazement as her fellow Espada's breathing started to grow calm and relaxed. She was in a trance as to how the Vasto Lorde had accomplished the feat but felt a hand on her shoulder that threw her out of it.

"Strange isn't it? It's as if she knew Aaroniero before he became an Arrancar."

She looked back to see Szayel observing the odd display of behavior. Over the last week Szayel and her had grown to enjoy each others company. It had started with Hallibel feeling a strange sensation while being around him and so she decided to do what she did best, follow her natural instincts. This lead to her becoming somewhat of a companion of his, following him around the lab checking on various experiments. She had concluded that once you get past the fact he was an insane mad scientist, he really wasn't all that bad and he wasn't nearly the narcissist that she had remembered him as.

_Though he does have his moments…_

Returning to reality Hallibel shook her head,

"I don't think a Vasto Lorde would possibly take any interest in a lowly Gillian, no matter how powerful they were."

Szayel nodded in agreement, "Perhaps it has something to do with his different reiatsu."

Hallibel turned around to face him with a confused expression. He smirked,

"Don't tell me the ever perceptive Tia Hallibel didn't notice."

Hallibel answered him with a harsh glare more so of him using her full name then of the sarcastic insult. If looks could kill, Szayel would have already been turned to dust. In a playful but stern voice she said,

"I did notice, thank you very much."

He had to stifle a laugh at the out of character way she had said the words. Szayel thought that was a little odd but he was intrigued by her sudden change in behavior. After all Hallibel wasn't one to act flirtatious or playful which ever she was currently portraying. He simply smirked,

"Right… anyways I'm going to check on one of my experiments if you will excuse me."

As he turned to walk away Hallibel was stuck in her spot, unable to comprehend his actions.

_He honestly underestimates me that much!?! Then he just walks away like I'm not even standing here! Like some stupid experiment is more important then talking to me. No one does that to me, no one. _

After standing there for a few minutes contemplating what she was going to do to him she pursued him through his now modestly sized lab. Sensing he was in his personal quarters she walked in and found him on his sitting at his desk in what appeared to be deep thought. Personally she had always thought he was constantly moving from experiment to experiment so it was strange seeing him like this. She could tell he was troubled by something and walked around laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Checking on an experiment huh?"

Hallibel took pleasure in the way he nearly fell out of his chair at suddenly realizing he wasn't alone.

"Oh Hallibel, I hadn't realized you had come in here."

Szayel got up and laid down on the bed beside Hallibel. She noticed he hadn't really told her why he lied about checking on an experiment but decided whatever it is that was currently troubling him was more important.

"So what's on your mind?"

Szayel tuned his head facing over at the fellow Espada curiously and wondered why she would even care what was troubling him but felt the need to tell her,

"I don't think we are going to survive a counter attack if we capture those three clones. Even with the Hougyoku and the remaining Espada at 100%, we still have little chance of success let alone surviving the response they will surely throw at us. Last time we had their forces split and they still destroyed us with only a few casualties. If we wait to long they are sure to pick up on our reiatsu, this lab wasn't meant hide out multiple Espada class Arrancar's reiatsu."

_So he was worried about the mission _

"Szayel, perhaps we should try to make a treaty with the Shinigami."

She turned her head to meet look at him, "Surely they could sympathize with us in terms of Aizen deceiving us and that human boy was a hybrid as well."

Although she would never admit it, she was actually very taken by the idea of living with the Shinigami, though would settle for a simple treaty. She was still very upset at the loss of her fraccion but focused her hatred on Aizen rather then on the Shinigami themselves. He had been the one that had used them, all of them. Szayel sighed, feeling the need to reach out and fiddle with a lock of her golden hair in thought of her suggestion. Normally Hallibel would have slapped his hand away but couldn't force her hands to move because of a strange sensation, as if she was comforted by being touched by him. Szayel could tell she was opposed to the idea of disrupting peace and for some reason he wanted her to feel at ease.

"You may have a point…" he thought aloud.

_Why have I started to doubt my plans simply because of her? Even if the chance is slim it's not like there is an logical alternative. We are Hollow, we will never be accept by their kind. _

He let out a small chuckle, _These 'emotions' are starting to become hazardous to my health… _

Then suddenly it him and he smiled,

"I just thought of a simple solution Hallibel and I think your going to like it."

She could see in his amber eyes he was being honest.

She smiled having faith in his intellect, "So what is it?"

* * *

As Orihime watched Ulquiorra finish healing the last of the patients for the day, she wanted to hug herself in joy.

_I'm finally happy with my life. _

It wasn't as if she hadn't been happy before but she had never had anyone like Rukia had Ichigo. For so long she had been in a state of self pity when Ichigo married Rukia that eventually she had just become numb, ignoring things she usually had enjoyed. Uryuu had shown interest in her but she simply ignored him, so consumed with sadness over losing Ichigo, it was like a never ending void in her life. She never thought she was ever going to be able to feel that way toward another.

Then he came.

She felt like a foolish school girl as she blushed at just the thought of him.

_He makes me happy and there is so much more to him then what people think. He would give his life for me and he can even be funny, in a cold Ulquiorra sort of way. _

As if on queue, Orihime couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he finished up his healing Kido and received a thank you from the injured shinigami, to which he simply ignored. They left the room and headed toward her Captain's quarters,

"You know, people might like you more if you were nice to them every once in a while."

Ulquiorra gave her a cold glare, "And why would I show any mercy to shinigami trash?"

Orihime put her hand over her mouth to conceal a smile at the fact he couldn't even use the word 'kindness' and 'shinigami' in the same sentence,

"You don't seem to mind being nice around me."

"Yes, but your not trash nor shinigami."

Orihime smirked, "Then how would you describe me then?"

Ulquiorra stopped in front of her door in thought, "In terms of your powers, you are one of a kind and therefore are your own definition. As for my personal opinion, you are more of an… angelic being."

Orihime face lit up a nice shade of pink, "An-Angelic?"

Ulquiorra had his normal poker face and answered in his emotionless voice, "I'm referring to the angels that are described in the Christian and Jewish religions. They were believed to be amongst the most beautiful, kind, and caring creatures in the universe only second to God himself. This is the only word I have found that accurately describes you."

Now she had to turn in embarrassment of his blunt honesty and her face went from pink to bright red.

"Ulquiorra…"

Her voice sounded soft and gentle like she was about to cry. Ulquiorra hated when she cried,

_I wonder if what I said somehow upset her. _

He turned her around with his hands on her shoulders and found she was in fact, crying. He was about to ask her what he had done when he noticed the smile, instantly becoming confused at the contradicting acts but before he could ask she pulled him down into a kiss. Ulquiorra could taste her strange combinations of foods from the earlier lunch that were surprisingly sweet. He grabbed her, pulling her closer as if she was his very life source. Orihime clumsily opened the door to her room and they stumbled in, still attached to one another not even realizing another presence.

"What are you two doing Ulqui?"

Orihime jumped out fright and hit Ulquiorra's nose with her head.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

Before he could tell her it hadn't even harm him due to his tough Hierro he felt a trickle of blood run down his face.

_She has a very hard head..._

She quickly had him in the familiar orange glow and he was healed.

"I didn't mean to startle you Orihime, I just thought you would want to know I was here."

Orihime smiled saying it was fine and when Hime turned to Ulquiorra, he sighed, "It's fine, but I am curious why you are in here instead of playing with Vice-Captain Kusajishi?"

Hime gave him a dumb look, "It's movie night Ulqui! Don't tell me you forgot!"

He sighed again, _It all went downhill so quickly… _

Orihime was having similar thoughts but hers varied slightly,

_It was amazing finally being so intimate with him. Sure we've kissed before, but this was more then that. I think I… I love him._

She had a big smile at the thought,

_I love everything about him. His deep green eyes, the way he does anything to protect me, his minty taste when we kiss, and even his lack of knowledge when it comes to emotions is cute. I just wish we could have had a little more time alone but I suppose it's for the best because if we hadn't been interrupted we probably would have ended up…_

Her face turned a bright red at a sudden realization,

_After that little episode what's going happen to our sleeping arrangements? Is it going to change? _

It had been almost a week since Ulquiorra and Kenpachi had been interrupted during their 'friendly fight' by an emergency Captain's meeting which was the direct cause of Orihime's nervous thoughts.

* * *

_Flashback One Week_

* * *

Soi Fon told the other 12 Captains and Ulquiorra that during one of her Vice-Captain's, Tatsuki's, recon missions, she had detected weak but multiple Arrancar reiatsu signatures from the ruins of Las Noches. Ulquiorra was the first to speak,

"Am I correct in assuming that these are merely naturally occurring Arrancar and not Hougyoku born ones?"

Soi Fon nodded, "Yes and it isn't uncommon to find Arrancar in Hueco Mundo but it is rare to find them gathered together and inside of Las Noches. Even with high numbers, however, they are only estimated to be between the power level of a normal 5th seat to a Vice-Captain. Nothing a Captain, and most of our Vice-Captain's, couldn't handle but we should take caution none the less. This is the largest enemy force since the Winter Wars."

The room went silent for a moment as Ichigo looked back and forth between the faces of his fellow Captains before bursting into laughter,

"What is it you find so funny Captain Kurosaki?"

Byakuya and Soi Fon were giving him glares that promised death. Ichigo was trying to stop and had to use every ounce of strength not to burst out laughing again. Orihime would have been absolutely surprised perhaps even frightened by him laughing back when they were both alive but ever since he had married Rukia,

_She makes him so happy, something I could never do… _

Ichigo finally stood up straight again,

"Sorry Byakuya, Soi Fon but what are we getting so paranoid about? I mean sure it's the biggest force since Aizen and the Espada but look at how strong our forces are compared to them. The Gotei 13 has the strongest Captains in it's history, we have improved the depth of our squads by more rigorous training, and we have two Arrancar in our ranks so we know exactly what were going up against. Hell, I say we throw Kenpachi a bone and let him take'em all out by himself so he'll stop chasing me around for a while."

Kenpachi suddenly had a wide smile on his face at the thought as everyone let what he said sink in. Soi Fon let out a small chuckle,

"I suppose he's right though I still think we need to investigate, just to be sure."

Byakuya just stared straight ahead not bothering to comment on the matter in further. Unohana sat staring down at here hands in thought before looking back up with her trademark gentle smile and was about to speak when,

"I always knew you were over confident and stupid Kurosaki, but to go as far as to suggest a single captain go to Las Noches to deal with this problem? You have given new meaning to the word arrogant."

The Captain's all turned their heads to Ulquiorra who had his eyes closed as he spoke,

"I could be mistaken but I believe it was during a time of great peace when Aizen took advantage and almost destroyed the Soul Society completely. You all are forgetting that they don't have to beat us head to head. All they have to do to achieve victory is launch a surprise attack, retrieve the Hougyoku from wherever you have hidden it, then return to Hueco Mundo. They will not be as flashy as Aizen and take it to a massive palace like Las Noches, they will take it deep into the Menos Forest and create thousands of Arrancar from Gillians and Adjuchas."

He paused let everyone digest his words before continuing,

"And if the Vasto Lorde ever hear word of it, they will be intelligent enough, even as Hollow, to group together and there will be nothing that could stop them."

Everyone was speechless, even Kenpachi. Unohana regained her composure and said,

"Vice-Captain Schiffer, although your intentions are well, there is no real threat of an invasion into the Soul Society in an attempt to retrieve the Hougyoku."

Ulquiorra stared questionably, "And why is that Head Captian?"

Unohana sighed and frowned,

"Because we haven't known the location of the Hougyoku for over a hundred years."

* * *

The rest of the meeting went on like nothing had happened, after all if the Arrancar had went a hundred years without finding it then it was probably destroyed by Aizen. Ulquiorra had settled with Unohana agreeing to double the normal amount of scouts in Hueco Mundo, though Kenpachi was still given permission to have first 'dibs' on them, and that every mission to world of the living 'Hot Spots', such as Karakura Town, would be supervised by at least two Captains. As such it just so happened that Urahara had contacted her, apparently needing the assistance of a few Captains so Orihime, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Uryuu, Tatsuki and Chad were selected to go as they knew the area the best. Orihime was overjoyed as she very rarely ever got to go to the world of the living and she thoroughly enjoyed each time she did, even if it had changed dramatically from when she was alive. Her thoughts were so out of synch that she thought she had misheard Ulquiorra as they made it back to their barracks. Then he said it again and she stopped turning to face him,

"What do you mean you want to sleep with me!?"

She was bright red and her voice was caught between embarrassed and scared. Ulquiorra turned to look at her as if she had just asked the dumbest question known to man,

"It is a simple and self explanatory statement Orihime and you are more then capable of understanding it and I said 'will' not 'want'. Do not argue as it is not negotiable."

Orihime thought for a moment that she was sleeping or day dreaming before she gathered up all of her courage using a stern voice,

" Ulquiorra, you do not get to demand_ that_. It has to be consensual and it has to be between two people who have been going out for awhile and they have to be in love…"

Ulquiorra's voice turned cold, "What is this idle chatter, woman? And what has 'love' got to do with sleeping together? I'm doing this to protect you because despite what the Captains believe, I know the Arrancar will come for you in hope of using your powers and I will not let them take you, I will not lose you again so quit arguing."

Now Orihime was confused,

_Protect me? How is that protecting me… _

Then she realized this was Ulquiorra, he didn't know that the phrase had a double meaning. She actually wasn't opposed to the idea considering last night she had slept better then she could ever remember. She started laughing and gave a peek on the cheek to a still very angry and confused Ulquiorra,

"It was just a misunderstanding. You just want to sleep in the bed with me in case of an attack so you can protect me. I thought you meant something else. And don't worry."

She gave him another swift kiss on the cheek, " I'm not going anywhere."

Ulquiorra slightly shook his head, "That is what I said, Orihime."

This only got her laughing more. Ulquiorra sighed in annoyance,

_What else could I have meant? Sometimes she is very difficult to figure out. _

He allowed the smallest bit of a smile appear on his face, _Sometimes? No, more like always._

* * *

_Flashback Over_

* * *

Orihime threw the thought aside remembering it was a rarity that little Hime ever was outside of the room on movie night and decided to enjoy the movie using her favorite Arrancar pillow. Ulquiorra was content with her constant use of his arm and chest but still loathed the Disney movies.

"Cars?"

Hime nodded in excitement, "Yeah it's about this car that is really fast and can talk and…"

She continued on but Ulquiorra just tuned her out,

"So far we have watched Toy Story, Finding Nemo, and A Bug's Life. Does this 'Walt Disney' merely find an inanimate objects or lower level organisms, give them the power of speak, and claim it to be entertainment? Trash…"

Both Orihime's gave him the same harsh glare before saying simultaneously,

"Well I like talking cars and fish so be quiet!"

Ulquiorra was somewhat surprised at there perfect synchronization but they seemed un-phased claiming it happened all the time. He sighed in defeat as the movie started. Hime climbed up in Orihime's lap and curled up between the two. Orihime smiled at the little girl and looked up at Ulquiorra,

"Don't forget we leave for the world of the living tomorrow!"

"You seem to forget that I don't forget."

She laughed as he sighed and they continued to watch the movie. Ulquiorra decided tomorrow morning he would go visit Nel before they left. He had a personal question for her and seeing as she was an Arrancar and knew the full range of emotions they were now capable of it so it was logical she might be able to help.

_Orihime is too shy to speak about such matters and Nel is anything but shy, and the fact she is always with that pineapple haired Captain must mean they are together so surely she must have felt similar urges_.

He looked down at Orihime, who was intently watching the movie from the comfort of his chest, and stroked her silky smooth hair,

_Even if her trash isn't even comparable to my angel._

* * *

Yeah so once again I feel like I have failed my readers because it's a little slow but I'm trying to set up the plot so the ending is a huge surprise and perfect. I expect that to be in about 4-7 chapters but no worries, I plan on making at least one sequel possibly more. It's all in my head, just got to get typed lol. And I also know my not particularly good at writing romance but I'm too intrigued by the UlquiorraXOrihime pairing that i feel compeled to, it's like the really do complete one another lol, so just bear with me and my flimsy writing. So thanks for reading and please **Remember to Review!!!!**

**PeAcE OuT**

**Amigos!!!!**


	12. Understanding

Well, this is the next chap and it's more of an informative chapter, setting up coming events since we are getting close to the end, though I am 100% going to make a sequel so no worries. Hope you all like this and no worries on next chapter wait cause I already have most of it done. It actually started out part of this one but I wanted to split it into two different ones.

**Alright well enough talk, Enjoy and Review!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 12- Understanding

Ulquiorra woke up the next morning feeling relaxed and with both redheads on him. He gave a rare smile and gently lifted them off the couch and set Orihime and Hime on the bed carefully. This was an unnecessary precaution as he knew he could have just as easily hurled them onto the bed and they wouldn't have even stirred. They were extremely deep sleepers. Ulquiorra couldn't help but think of how similar both of them were yet they had no relation.

_It's almost as if they are mother and daughter. Strange indeed. _

He shrugged the thought off deciding that if Orihime was telling him the truth then it would be impossible for her to have a daughter. Before leaving, he brushed a few stray hairs out of the smaller Orihime's face and watched them both sleep. If those two were to ever come to any harm, he didn't know if he could continue living. Perhaps after killing whoever harmed them he would end his own life. Pushing the somewhat depressing thoughts to the back of his head, he walked out of the Captain's quarters and headed toward the 3rd division to look for Nel. He had some questions that he knew only she could answer since she was like him. As he walked in the dark, cool morning that had yet to see the light of the sun he saw a small boy walking toward him in the opposite direction. Ulquiorra was excellent at sensing reiatsu yet this person was hiding theirs to an extent he couldn't decipher who it was. Curiosity got the better of the Espada and he used Sonido to appear in front of the boy. Said boy jumped at seeing someone suddenly appear in front of them but then his face resumed its endless smile. This wasn't out of the ordinary for the boy to do as it was the notorious copy of Gin Ichimaru.

"Where is it exactly that your going this early shinigami?"

Gin kept smiling, "Good mornin' Vice-Capt'n Schiffer. I was off to the 10th and you?"

Ulquiorra turned particularly cold at being questioned by the boy,

"Where I am going is none of your concern 5th seat. Why are you going to the 10th division?"

His voice left no room for argument and required an immediate and accurate response, "I've actually been promoted to 3rd seat since the strange series of accidents the two ahead of suffered Vice-Capt'n, and I'm off to see my Ran-chan of course."

His smile seemed to grow wider at the mention of the women. Ulquiorra knew Matsumoto had been personally helping him train but something didn't seem right.

"It must have been luck that you were not as unfortunate as the other seated officers in your division, 3rd seat. I must also ask why are you bothering Vice-Captain Matsumoto this early, I do not believe she would be grateful to be woken up earlier than necessary."

Gin didn't change his attitude toward the Espada, "Nope, my Ran-chan is helpin' me train and asked me personally to come this early. If I had a choice I woulda rather slept in but you can't keep a lady waitin', right Vice-Capt'n?"

Ulquiorra was used to this type of dialogue, though he hadn't heard it in over a hundred years,

"Oh and Vice-Capt'n," He opened his eyes while keeping his smile revealing ruby colored orbs, "it wasn't luck that got me to my current rank, I thought ya woulda figured that out."

With that Gin continued on his course leaving Ulquiorra in his spot, until a cold voice stopped him in his tracks,

"Ichimaru, if you try anything, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Without turning around Gin closed his eyes into their normal slits and smiled, "Whateva' ya say, Vice-Capt'n."

And with simultaneous Shunpo and Sonido they both continued on toward their destinations.

* * *

Nel woke up out of habit while it was still dark outside and stretched her arms above her head. Ever since coming to the Soul Society all those years ago, Nel made a tradition of waking up and watching the sunrise. It was something most took for granted, but she knew better. She had lived for hundreds of years in a desert where the only source of light had been an everlasting reverse crescent moon. She smiled as she carefully got out of her bed so she wouldn't wake up Renji, who was contently sleeping. When Nel had first heard about Ichigo marrying Rukia she had almost ran away from Soul Society out of sadness. It was foolish she knew, but she had always dreamed of being with Ichigo ever since she met him in Hueco Mundo and seeing him marry Rukia had been to much. Instead of leaving Soul Society she decided to go with Matsumoto to the bar and drink until she could think anymore.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

It was only after a few shots of sake that Nel saw a red headed Captain walk in the bar. She hadn't known it at the time but Renji was going through the exact same thing she was and was attempting to drink himself into a coma. She waved him to were her and Matsumoto were sitting and they all made small talk and drank. They played some drinking games and were having fun until Toshiro found the bar they were in and dragged Matsumoto away saying something about paperwork leaving Nel and Renji alone. At first it was somewhat awkward and silent but then Nel let her emotions and the alcohol start talk for her.

"I can't believe Ichigo is going to marry Rukia, I guess I should have figured it though."

Renji frowned, "Yeah I know what mean. He did fight the whole Soul Society to save her so I should have seen it coming too. I always wanted to show her how much she meant to me but I never just told her, I tried to become stronger then her brother to show her, tried to save her from execution with Ichigo, but I never just told her how I felt…"

Nel was stunned, he was really a wreck. Just like her.

Nel sighed, "Well at least you have an excuse as to why she didn't want to be with you, I, on the other hand, told Ichigo several times how I felt and got flat out rejected."

She grabbed the bottle of sake and poured herself another shot. Renji did the same and after a moment of silence said,

"Well then his loss. You're a great person Nel. I mean your beautiful, funny, smart and powerful. Not much else to want in a woman."

Nel stared at him unconvinced,

"How can you say his loss when you wanted to be with the girl he's going to marry?"

Renji visibly flinched at the words,

"Well, me and Rukia grew up together. I have been by her side since I can remember and we've always been best friends. Sure I'll admit they're more attractive women then her but at one time, I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world."

Nel now was silenced,

_He really is a wreck… _

All of the sudden she felt the need to cheer him up,

"Hey! Forget about her, it was her loss. She must be stupid or brain dead to not go for someone like you. You brave, courageous, kind, and with those tattoos I'll admit your dead sexy. If your not careful I might just jump you right here."

She gave him a mischievous grin before pouring herself another shot. Renji was in a state between shock and amused. He decided to go with the latter and started to laugh and Nel joined in. They continued to talk until the bar closed and Renji offered to walk her home. Of course, one thing lead to another and Nel had woken up the next morning with a hangover from hell and an equally hungover Renji beside her in bed. And it had stayed that way ever since. She never imagined that she could like let alone love anyone the way she did Renji. It had been out of mutual sadness that they found each other but now that they were together, she wouldn't trade Renji for anyone, not even Ichigo.

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

Nel walked outside and jumped on the roof to meet the sun for her morning greeting, noticing a familiar reiatsu.

"Hey Ulquiorra! How's it going and why are you here this early?"

Ulquiorra had been calmly watching the horizon on the roof but upon hearing Nel walked over and sat next to her.

"I need your advice, Nelliel. It's a personal matter so I must ask that this remain, confidential."

Nel quirked an eyebrow, "Oh something about Orihime I presume? This is going to be fun!"

Ulquiorra didn't know whether that meant she was going to be tell everyone but had little choice in the matter, she was the only one who could help him. With a sigh he began,

"Nelliel, when you first became aware that you were capable of human emotions and desires how did you go about dealing with them? Orihime is becoming very dear to me but I'm not sure of how to proceed in our… relationship."

Nel had to put both hands over her mouth to stifle a laugh. She had known Ulquiorra when she was an Espada and had someone told her that in the future he would be asking her this, she would have laughed in their face.

"This is about sex isn't it?"

Ulquiorra tensed at the word. Sure, he knew the biological action but had a sense that it was meant to be more of an 'emotional' connection with humans.

"Yes"

Nel laughed out loud and put her hand on his shoulder,

"It's ok Ulquiorra, it's a normal urge that your having and the fact that your concerned about it shows how in touch your becoming with your human emotions."

Ulquiorra didn't know whether to acknowledge that as an insult or a compliment. Nel saw his look,

"That's a good thing and my advice is to give into your emotions, though I would caution you to do so only if she feels the same way. And if I know Orihime like I do, then she is having the same desires and feelings for you so the next time you two are together alone just approach the subject and see what her response is then act accordingly. Your good at reading people Ulquiorra, so I don't think you'll have any trouble figuring out whether or not she's ready."

Nel was smiling from ear to ear. She had had the benefit of being around shinigami for the last hundred years but Ulquiorra was thrown into this world without even the smallest bit of experience when it comes to emotions. It was nice to help out a fellow Arrancar. Ulquiorra just allowed her words to sink in slowly before getting up. Nel got up with him and grabbed him when he turned to leave.

"Hey! You got to watch the sunrise with me! It's really amazing."

Ulquiorra sighed, she had after all helped him so he resigned to waiting with her. When it finally came, however, he no longer regretted having to be there.

"It's beautiful isn't it? When I see it, makes me feel like we lived in Hueco Mundo in another life, eh Ulquiorra?"

Said Espada was speechless, the rising sun was a symbol of hope for him, something he wasn't familiar with. It rose every morning out of complete darkness, never once being drawn back into it until it had finished it's purpose of supplying life to everyone. It gave everyone another day to correct their mistakes and never withheld it's energy from anyone, no matter who they were. Every day was a second chance to change your life.

_It's just like Orihime_

"Thank you, Nelliel. I will remember your understanding in this matter. If you should ever need anything, I'll be in debt."

Nel wrapped him into a hug, "Of course Ulquiorra, we Arrancar have to stick together right?"

Ulquiorra was half tempted to throw the overly childish Arrancar off the roof then coldly inform her never to touch him but gave into the embrace. After they separated he turned and with unprecedented speed went to find his bright shining sun.

* * *

Szayel couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.

_Perhaps never, _The excited scientist thought.

Luck seemed to be on his side as the morning after he and Halibel had fallen asleep on his bed talking, the other Espada had awoken. This wasn't exactly what was making him currently hum a joyful tune while he looked at his blood through the microscope but rather what happened afterwards.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Szayel woke up and nearly feel out of his bed from the sight before him. After all it wasn't everyday he woke up next to the fearsome former 3rd Espada, and to make it even more surprising she had somehow during the night managed to get his arms to wrap around her. Deciding that he would rather not be on the receiving end of waking Halibel up, he gently untangled his arms from her and got up leaving her there to sleep.

He removed the invisible dust from his shoulders, "Ah, much better."

He walked out of the room and over to the table where his fellow Espada were reviving. What he saw was bittersweet. They were all gone. On one hand he was overjoyed he now had all his comrades back to operational status, but the problem was Grimmjow's table. He wasn't overly worried as to where Stark, Wonderweiss, Lilynette, and Aaroniero were because they were calm and, generally speaking, rational so they were probably in the kitchen or, in Stark's case, napping. Grimmjow, on the other hand, had been specifically cuffed down to the table with Sekkiseki to make sure he wouldn't wake up and start to violently destroy the lab in confusion. The notion he was helped by the other Espada was quickly ruled out as the table looked like it had been completely trashed which was surprising because Grimmjow's reiatsu levels, even in his released state, shouldn't have been able to destroy the cuffs. Szayel couldn't help but become annoyed.

_How did I not wake up? I must have been sleeping very comfortably… _

Deciding the best route to go was to explain the situation to the other Espada he walked toward the kitchen and as he predicted he felt their reiatsu as he grew closer; Szayel knew after being in a state of suspended animation for so long the body would need some form of sustenance. He kept walking but never made it to the door. He was violently thrown into one of the walls before being grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air by none other than Grimmjow Jaggerjack. His eyes were blazing with fury and hatred,

"What the fuck am I doing in your lab! What did you do to me!"

Grimmjow still had a view monitor patches attached to his chest where he had sat up so quickly he had ripped the wires from the machine. The scientist also noticed that Grimmjow apparently hadn't found his uniform or zanpakuto so he was completely naked, which only added to the animalistic and feral reiatsu he was exerting. Szayel could barely breath and managed a barely audible,

"I…healed…you.."

If Grimmjow believed him, he didn't show it.

"Like hell you did! I'll fucking rip out you throat you sick fuck!"

Szayel couldn't help but smirk as Grimmjow was acting exactly as he had predicted he would,

_Why must I always be right? I suppose it comes with being perfect._

The smirk only proved to infuriate the confused Espada and Grimmjow launched his fist toward Szayel with lightning quickness but something happened just before it connected to Szayel's face. Szayel saw the fist started to slow down as if time was beginning to stop.

_Oh no, not this. Anything but this hell! Has this 'Superhuman drug' been lying dormant in my system this whole time? Did the sudden stress cause it to surface? Please just let him kill me quickly so I don't have to go through this again. _

When everything kept moving in slow motion Szayel became furious,

_Damn it Grimmjow this is all your fault! Damn you!_

Without thinking he raised his fist and punched Grimmjow in the face launching both, Grimmjow backwards, and Szayel back into real time. He blinked dumbly, unsure of what had just happened.

"What just happened? Can my brain actually keep up with the increased information input now?"

Szayel watched as Grimmjow jumped up and launched a barrage of kicks and punches. Szayel's body seemed to react to this and went back into slow motion. Szayel saw each attack go by him as if Grimmjow was being slowed by an invisible force. To Grimmjow, Szayel appeared to be almost lazily dodging every hit as a very disturbing smile grew on his face. The mad scientist decided to end the fight by grabbing a syringe with a heavy sedative and stabbing Grimmjow in the neck with medical accuracy. He stood over the body of his fellow Espada,

_My body must have adapted after I used Gabriel. This is incredible! _

* * *

_Flashback Over_

* * *

Needless to say, Szayel immediately started to run tests on his blood to figure out how it worked. Another bonus was testing Grimmjow's blood and finding out that somehow he had grown extremely powerful in only a few hours. He was now on par with Wonderweiss in terms of reiatsu levels, though all the test couldn't really confirm how or why this had happened. Even the other Espada seemed more in tune with their powers, and after some thorough examinations and blood work, Szayel discovered their reiatsu's were becoming denser, essentially making them more powerful while giving them more control over their resurrections. He attributed this phenomenon to their Hollow powers slowly merging completely with their new, and now more powerful, shinigami powers. When they had first become Arrancar the control over their weak, newly born shinigami powers were minimal but now that their powers and bodies were matured, they had nearly complete dominance over them. He knew that their progression would soon level out and their reiatsu's would stop growing more powerful but still, they were at least twice as strong as they were previously, maybe more. An insane smile grew on the scientist's face.

_Yes, perhaps now with these new developments we may be able to fight on par with the Shinigami. _

_Now we have a chance._

Halibel quietly watched him look through the microscope, knowing his exact thoughts. She was smart and knew what the implications of the new discoveries meant.

She sighed in defeat,

_If some sort of peace can not be made… I truly pity those who would dare stand against us, for they will surely fall._

* * *

YEA!!!!! Were one chapter closer to the big finale!! Hope you enjoyed reading and I'll have chapter 13 up in a matter of days so be sure to REVIEW this one before the next one is up!!! Lol

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!!!!!**

**PeAcE OuT**


	13. Eternal Flames

Chapter 13- One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Orihime woke up not completely sure where she was but soon realized she had been placed on her bed. She looked down at the weight on her chest and smiled. Hime was contently sleeping curled up on her chest with both arms tangled in Orihime's hair and some drool coming from her mouth.

_I'm glad Ulquiorra saved her, she's too kind and innocent to have to suffer._

Orihime couldn't help but giggle as the little girl muttered a sleepy,

"Ul…qui". _She really has become attached to him. _"Miss …Orihime"

The Captain smiled even wider,

_and apparently me too. I've always wanted to be a mother… _

After a few minutes of watching the girl sleep Orihime rose from the bed carefully so as to not wake her up. Just as she went to open the door to leave the room, it opened from the other side revealing Ulquiorra.

"It's almost time to leave."

Orihime smiled before nodding, "Ok I guess I'll gather some things together then we'll be on our way!"

Ulquiorra let a rare smirk grace his face at her overly energetic and enthusiastic attitude toward returning to the living world. He didn't know exactly what Orihime was planning on taking with her, it wasn't like they were going to stay very long but he sat down on the couch as she busily packed away a small bag.

_I have all the necessary items for the trip on my person already,_ _Murciélago and my uniform. _

He looked over at the bed to see the barely conscious Hime slowly getting out of bed rubbing her sleepy eyes. He sighed,

_And I suppose she is necessary for the trip. It's not as if weak Shinigami trash could properly look after her while we're gone._

"Alright let's go!"

Orihime had a small bag with a few set of casual clothes. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow,

"I could be wrong but I believe our stay in the real world will be a rather short one."

Orihime started to walk out the door as Ulquiorra dragged a still half asleep Hime out with him,

"Well just in case. I mean, it's not everyday we get to go to the world of the living after all."

Hime became dead weight as Ulquiorra sighed and got on one knee,

"Hurry up."

Hime smiled and jumped on his back, "So what's the world of the living like?"

Both adults answered at the same time, "Boring. Wonderful!"

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra incredulously,

"You don't like the world of the living? Why not?"

Ulquiorra shrugged as the exited Squad 4's compound,

"It has barely any spiritual particles, humans are annoying, and there is nothing to do."

Orihime looked offended,

"What would you know the last time you were there you were trying to kill Tatsuki-chan."

Ulquiorra smirked at the thought,

"Actually I was there to evaluate Kurosaki's progression."

Hime looked shocked, "You tried to kill Vice-Captain Arisawa?"

Ulquiorra shook his head, "No Yammy did. I was merely giving orders."

Hime looked confused, "But that's just as bad right?"

Orihime looked slightly down as Ulquiorra responded, "No, it is far worse."

* * *

By the time Orihime and Ulquiorra arrived the others were already there waiting. Uryuu pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and said rather coldly,

"I see you've finally decided to arrive Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra ignored him,

"I did not ask for you to wait. We are more then capable of traveling to Karakura Town by ourselves."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "Now now Boys you'll have plenty of time to see which one of you has the bigger ego once we get there."

Ichigo sighed, "Don't worry about being late we…"

Ulquiorra cut him off and deadpanned, "I wasn't."

Ichigo scowled and continued, "As I was saying, it doesn't matter if you got here late the Senkai gates are closed for the next hour so we have to wait anyways."

Orihime sighed, "Again! What's wrong with it this time?"

Chad shrugged, "I think it's the cleaner."

Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo like he was stupid, "You've been waiting because a Senkai gate is blocked off?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah."

Ulquiorra sighed closing his eyes and raising his hand out level, "Pathetic, shinigami are truly useless."

With one motion he ripped open a Garganta.

Everyone was surprised and shocked, "We have security measures. You shouldn't have been able to do that."

Ulquiorra motioned for Orihime to follow him as he stepped into it, "And yet I did."

Everyone shrugged and followed Ulquiorra's lead jumping into the Garganta. Ulquiorra's bridge was perfect in everyway and Uryuu couldn't help but laugh,

"Chad remember Ichigo's bridge?"

Chad smiled and nodded as Ichigo scowled, "Hey it was my first time going through a Garganta ok?"

* * *

They finally reached the end and the other side ripped open to show a very metropolitan Karakura Town.

Ichigo looked at Orihime,

"It's definitely built up over the years hasn't it?"

Orihime nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, but it's still Karakura."

Urahara was having tea with Yoruichi in the living room in the back of his modest candy shop when he felt it. It wasn't very often a Garganta opens that is holding several powerful shinigami.

_And is that an Arrancar? It doesn't feel like Nel but I'm certain it's an Arrancar… _

He looked at Yoruichi who shrugged lazily, "I'm not getting up to check."

Urahara laughed as he relaxed back into the couch where Yoruichi snuggled closer to him,

"Yeah me either. I'm sure if it's anything too serious Ururu and Jinta can take care of it."

Orihime put her foot in the grass and immediately recognized Ulquiorra's point of entry,

"This is the park you and Yammy came at."

Tatsuki cringed, "I guess Yammy was that big guy that tried to kill me?"

Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes."

Ichigo took a deep breath in,

"I know it sounds stupid but it just feels better being in the World of the Living. Nothing quite like it."

Ulquiorra dead panned,

"Yes, the air that has minute amounts of spiritual particles, the loud, never ending noise of the populace, and the endless amounts of humans with their ignorance and stupidity. What's not to like?"

Orihime had to hold back a laugh as Hime openly laughed. Ichigo narrowed his eyes,

"Better then Hueco Mundo."

Ulquiorra found it hard to even think of the place that had once been his home. Sure it was quiet there, and it had the densest air, in terms of spiritual particles, even then the Soul Society but something about it just didn't appeal to Ulquiorra anymore.

_It doesn't have Orihime… _

"I agree Kurosaki."

Ichigo was stunned for a second that Ulquiorra had openly agreed with him but before he had time to let it sink in Uryuu spoke up,

"So let's go see what the mad scientist has for us now, this place a little too nostalgic for my liking."

Surprisingly Chad nodded and Orihime sighed before sighing,

"I guess it's not for everybody…"

Hime happily jumped off of Ulquiorra and ran around in circles with her arms stretched out like an airplane,

"I like it here! It's so…."

She stopped for a second, "Familiar, it reminds me of my home."

Ulquiorra looked at her curiously but before he could ask her, Ururu appeared holding her rocket launcher and fire at him in rapid succession. Ulquiorra irritably raised a single hand and swatted the missiles like they were flies before shooting a Bala at her which she almost lazily dodged. Ururu threw the launcher down and prepared to launch another attack before Ichigo stepped in,

"Woah hey Ururu it's us!"

Ururu looked at Ichigo then back at Ulquiorra, "There has been an unauthorized Garganta opening and an unregistered Espada class Arrancar appear. My primary objective is to eliminate any threat to Karakura Town."

Orihime was surprised by how relaxed she felt, but she supposed she shouldn't as this was starting to become a common occurrence, people fearing Ulquiorra.

Ichigo sighed, "Yeah I know we probably should have used the Senkai Gates but Ulquiorra is an officer in squad 4 now. He is with the Soul Society."

Ururu stared at Ulquiorra, as if to see if he were hiding something, "What is your business here?"

Uryuu stepped forward, "Urahara sent for us. Some new invention or something."

Ururu, apparently satisfied with the answer took on a more shy demeanor and bowed slightly toward Ulquiorra,

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you, please follow me to the shop."

Ulquiorra didn't seem fazed as he followed the girl and the others fell in with him. Ichigo looked over at Orihime,

"Your boyfriend is a popular one eh?"

Orihime laughed, "Yeah not so sure that's a good thing…"

* * *

Szayel had all of his subordinates together for the first time in the kitchen that he had dubbed as the new meeting room of the Espada. He couldn't help but smirk at the army he had risen from the depths of hell itself.

"Well this is the first formal meeting we have had since everyone has woken up. I'm sure everyone has some questions and as our temporary leader I'll be happy to answer them."

Stark was next to Lilinette wide awake for once, and narrowed his eyes,

"How'd you save us? And how are you still alive, I saw you die."

Szayel laughed, "Technically I didn't save you, my assistant did."

Lilinette looked around, "Then where's your fraccion?"

Szayel's grin turned into a frown, "I ate him."

Grimmjow grinned as everyone else looked surprisingly,

"You ate him? And were supposed to trust you as our leader?"

Szayel sighed,

" No because my first and only order as leader is relinquishing all my 'power' to our new commander and primera Espada, Tia Halibel."

Grimmjow was quick to object, "Fuck that, I'm king!"

Halibel stood,

"I realize this may not have occurred to you Grimmjow, but you have no choice in the matter. Does anyone else object?"

Lilinette went to say something but Stark quickly slapped a hand over her mouth,

"Nope, you're the new leader. All hail Halibel, and I actually I want no part in this so I'll be leaving now with my obnoxious fraccion."

He threw Lilinette over his shoulder and went to leave when Szayel spoke up,

"Your free to go, all I ask is that you don't tell them where we are."

Starrk turned around with a very upset Lilinette over his shoulder who had finally given up breaking his grip and crossed her arms in frustration,

"Who exactly?"

Szayel smiled as he continued,

"The shinigami that have been stationed in Hueco Mundo to exterminate _any _Arrancar threat regardless of their peaceful ways. I wouldn't be surprised if they would go as far as to slit your throat while you were asleep."

Starrk knew that the shinigami were far worse then the Arrancar when it came to these matters, after all they had produced Sosuke Aizen. He sighed seeing the futility in leaving and sat back down. Lilinette saw this opportunity and went for it,

"Well if were staying Starrk and I should be the Primera. We're the most powerful ones here!"

Grimmjow huffed but otherwise stayed quiet as Szayel replied,

"Look Starrk will be the first to admit he doesn't want to be the commander and besides Halibel is more of a tactician then Starrk."

Wonderweiss randomly made an indecipherable scream to which the nameless Vasto Lorde said in a stern voice,

"Quiet child."

Wonderweiss looked at her curiously before quieting down. Grimmjow looked back and forth between the two before stating the obvious,

"Who the fuck is that?"

Halibel took the lead, "She is our first recruit."

Aaroniero, who hadn't said a word the entire time spoke up,

"Umm recruit for what exactly?"

Halibel smiled,

"Were using aggressive negotiations to make a peace with the Shinigami and taking back Hueco Mundo."

Grimmjow laughed out loud,

"Peace? Right, like that'll happen. You weaklings don't even have the balls to fight them? Pathetic, I'll take them all on!"

Halibel looked agitated, "Oh, and you think you can do it alone?"

Grimmjow smirked, "I could but honestly I don't care about them or you. I got other plans."

He got up to leave and Szayel looked up, "Where are you going?"

Grimmjow shrugged,

"Got to find Kurosaki and Ulquiorra so I can whoop their ass once and for all so they know I'm the strongest."

Szayel just realized that Grimmjow believed that they both were still alive. Well Kurosaki might be, but from all the evidence he gathered and from what his fraccion had told him, Ulquiorra was dead.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Grimmjow, but Ulquiorra is dead."

Grimmjow turned around and grinned widely,

"For being so smart you can be a dumbass sometimes."

"Really? Please elaborate."

"Ulquiorra isn't dead dip shit."

"Oh and why not? Everything I've learned since waking up would indicate otherwise. So why isn't he dead?"

Grimmjow's grin widen even more, "Because I haven't killed him yet."

* * *

Ulquiorra walked through the candy shop's door and was greeted by the man that was the cause of his very existence, and one that Aizen had told him was more intelligent and cunning then even himself, Kisuke Urahara.

"Welcome! I was wondering when you lazy shinigami officers were going to get here!"

He hid his face behind his fan and wore the same green and white stripped hat. Ulquiorra, although he clearly had the advantage, kept his guard up as he continued inside the shop. Orihime hugged the man and was clearly happy to see everyone in the shop.

"Ah so nice to see you Orihime-chan! Oh, "

He bent down to look at Hime,

"and who is this beautiful little girl?"

Yoruichi laughed and spoke before Orihime could speak,

"Isn't it obvious Kisuke? It's here daughter, they look identical. So who's the father Orihime?"

The red head began to blush , as the other ignored the shop keepers antics and proceed to the living room to relax and catch up with Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai, and tried to defend herself but was interrupted,

"It was Ulquiorra wasn't it? Soi Fon has been telling me about how you two have been living together for a while."

Orihime became even more red at the accusations before stuttering out,

"S-She's not my daughter! I mean I've been watching after her b-b-but, what I mean to say is she's not my biological d-daughter…"

Yoruichi smirked, "Whatever you say."

Orihime was mixed between furious and embarrassed,

"It's impossible, I-I-I haven't even had s-se…"

She went very quiet realizing what she was about to blurt out, but Yoruichi caught her slip up. Instead of saying anything she simply smiled and bent down next to Kisuke and patted the little girl on the head,

"So what's your name sweetheart?"

Hime shyly hid behind Ulquiorra who was watching Kisuke like a hawk. Kisuke was looking at Hime curiously which put Ulquiorra on edge for unknown reasons.

"My name is Orihime Schiffer but everyone calls me Hime."

This only fueled Yoruichi's laughter and patted the young girl on the head only for Ulquiorra to throw her a glare that could kill.

"That's a lovely name! Here why don't we get you something to snack on."

Hime smiled and went to follow her but stopped and turned around to Ulquiorra,

"Can I go with her Ulqui?"

Ulquiorra stared Yoruichi down until she put one hand on her hip and laughed,

"Relax Ulquiorra, I don't bite. Well not small children anyways."

Ulquiorra sighed while shaking his head, "Don't try anything Shihoin or I'll kill you."

Yoruichi smirked, "So serious! I don't how Orihime puts up with you, you must be very playful when you two are alone eh?"

Ichigo turned away from Tessai and said, "Don't worry Yoruichi, he's like that to everyone."

Ulquiorra ignored them as Ichigo continued,

"So what is this new invention Urahara? Hopefully something that can keep Kenpachi away from me?"

Ichigo was dejected as Urahara laughed and shook his head,

"Why would I want to spoil Kenpachi's fun? He'd be pissed off, and as the old Tibetan philosophy goes, better you then me."

Ulquiorra couldn't help but give a small smirk remembering Kenpachi harassing Ichigo.

"No it's something much grander then that."

He led them to the dining table and asked Ururu to get them tea as they settled in. Hime sat in Orihime's lap with Ulquiorra next to her. Urahara saw the mixture of curiosity and confusion as he pulled out a small pill and sat it on the table.

Uryuu picked it up and examined it,

"This is it? What does it do? Increases reiatsu levels or perhaps provides an extra layer of defense of sometime?"

Something in Ulquiorra's gut told him this small pill that had yet to be tested would be the end of everything he had come to cherish. Instinct he supposed,

_My Survival Instinct._

Urahara smiled, "None of that nonsense. An amateur could create that, no this is far greater. This provides the subject with the ability to remember their pasts!"

He couldn't help but pull out his fan and cover his face as his anxious guests let the words sink in. Chad was the first to speak,

"Remember your past? All of it that we've forgotten from the transition to the Soul Society?"

Urahara smiled, "In theory, yes."

Ichigo took the pill from Uryuu and examined it carefully,

"Everything? Just by taking this stupid little pill?"

"That's what you are all here to find out."

Uryuu passed it to Ichigo and Ulquiorra watched in horror as the pill slowly came closer to him. A voice in the back of his head crept into his ear quietly but menacingly saying,

_**Everything you've ever wanted to know is in that pill. How you became a Hollow, who you were, why you always had tears streaming down your face… **_

_No, I'm happy. I don't need to know what I once was. All of that is irrelevant now! _

_**Is it that you don't want to know or you don't want Orihime to find out what you were? What you've been hiding for all these years? You were even in denial when you were at Hueco Mundo, where your 'accomplishments' would've been appreciated. **_

_I know I was an evil person but I've changed! I'm not that thing, whatever it was. _

_**Oh is that so? Well if the pill itself doesn't kill you, I know your curiosity and guilt will and that's enough for me. **_

Ulquiorra watched as Hime looked at it curiously before handing it to him, "Here you go Ulqui."

Ulquiorra carefully took it and looked at it. It was so small and yet felt so heavy in the palm of his hand, like it would crush him, consume him. He began sweating and Orihime noticed,

"Are you ok Ulquiorra?" He looked up and noticed that everyone was watching him. The sweat began to pour,

_**Are you really going to continue to lie to them? Tell them you're a good man? Your going to keep acting like some kind of hero dad? You aren't that! You're a killer and you know that! Take it and find out the truth! The truth that has haunted every moment of your existence! **_

_I can't, I love them! _

_**Do it or you'll regret it! **_

Flashes of the dream he experienced shortly after waking up in the Soul Society began flashing in front of him before finally looking across the room and seeing the small girl he had seen in the dream. Raising to his feet alarmed he watched as she spoke in a quiet sad voice,

"You have to take the pill, if you don't he'll hurt me again. Please save me Daddy…" Ulquiorra was at a lost for words, his mind told him this was a hallucination but something else was crippling him from the inside out.

_The Heart _

He couldn't take this pain, like his very soul was being torn from his grasp.

"Your not real! Your just my incarnation of my former self, just a pathetic imaginary vision. Nothing more."

The way he had said it suggested he was trying to convince himself then degrading the small girl. She began to cry,

"Why are you doing this to me? Don't you love me anymore Daddy?"

Those few words hurt him more then anything he had experienced before. He went to speak but couldn't find the words to say and before he could come up with a proper response she burst into flames and began to cry out,

"Please Daddy! He's coming back again! Save me, please! DADDY!"

Although he didn't fully understand what was happening some dormant instinct told him to save her, at all cost. Ulquiorra sonidoed forward and went to grab her but as he grabbed hold of her, she disintegrated into nothing more then a pile of ash with a final scream of pain and anguish.

"It seems as though your not as weak as I thought. Perhaps it will be sooner than I had anticipated."

He looked up and saw his second form, the one he had dreamed of killing Orihime, towering over the pile of ash. He was surrounding in black the only image in his vision the evil demon that lived in him.

"Did you do that to that girl?"

The demon gave the slightest hint of amusement,

"You still don't remember, it seems I found the source then. I'll free you from these shackles known as emotions the shinigami have imprisoned you in, you will be hollow once more Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes,

"I may not remember but I assure you I will never be hollow again nor are the shinigami remotely capable of imprisoning me in anything, I do this of my own free will. You are the weak one, and you will pay for killing that girl."

The demon looked straight at Ulquiorra with no visible fear and said in a voice that was void of all emotion,

"I didn't kill her, you did Ulquiorra. Just like you'll kill that woman and child. You'll never be anything but a killer. It's the only logical route for someone like you, like us."

Ulquiorra moved closer to the demon,

"I would never raise a hand against Orihime or Hime. You severely underestimate me if you think I would ever allow such a thing to happen."

"How could your hands that are stained with so much blood ever hold something so innocent? You seem to be under the impression that you have some kind of choice in the matter, that I'm trying to make you this way but I don't have to do anything, I just have to wait for the inevitable. After all you the one that brought me out here so suddenly like this."

His menacing melancholy expression infuriated Ulquiorra as it reminded him of his day back in Hueco Mundo. He raised his hand and began to charge a Cero and said,

"Then I will make you disappear in the same fashion."

* * *

Orihime sat worriedly as Ulquiorra sat in a trance. Urahara looked cautiously at her, "Is he ok?" Ichigo got up and moved toward him,

"Eh, Ulquiorra what the hell is wrong with you?"

Ulquiorra didn't respond and continued facing forward. Orihime saw his eye start go black and went to touch him on his shoulder to check if he was ok and he jerked back instantly, his eyes going back to normal. He looked around rapidly, on his guard,

"What happened?"

Everyone looked curiously at Ulquiorra, "Umm you were looking at the pill and kind of zoned out, like a trance or something."

Ulquiorra looked down and saw the pill.

_I know what I must do... for them_

He looked up at Urahara,

"I would like to be the first test subject."

* * *

No author notes, no excuses for not writing, no promises of next update time. Just an apology for being so lazy and hoping you guys still enjoy reading my work and haven't abandoned the story yet lol

_**READ and REVIEW PLZ**_

**PeAcE OuT**


End file.
